Me robaste el corazón
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: Cuando hace cuatro años inició este trato ni siquiera me cruzó por la mente que terminaría enamorado de Hermione Granger. Menos que mi único consuelo fuera adorar su cuerpo cuando ella tuviera tiempo y ganas. Creo que tardé poco más de medio año en reconocer que no había vuelta atrás: la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir.
1. El trato

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:**

Fanfic terminado. 93 páginas de word, más de 40mil palabras, 9 capítulos + epílogo. Mucho romance y sexo. Universo Alternativo. Es mi modo de decir: _lamento mi última ausencia._ Actualizaciones cada martes y sábados. Si quieren saber más visiten mi perfil.

 **Agradecimiento a:** AnahiPG quien hizo de lectora entusiasta y luego excelente correctora de fechas y otros detalles. Cuidado con ella, puede hacer spoiler!

 **Me robaste el corazón**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **El trato"**

Cuando hace cuatro años inició este trato ni siquiera me cruzó por la mente que terminaría enamorado de Hermione Granger. Menos que mi único consuelo fuera adorar su cuerpo cuando _ella_ tuviera tiempo y ganas. Cada mañana se volvió más difícil permitir que su preciosa cintura se escapara de mis brazos. El reloj de su mesita de noche se volvió mi peor enemigo. Agarré la costumbre de despertar minutos antes de que sonara la alarma, sólo para observar en silencio el rostro relajado de mi castaña.

Me encantaba su nariz, pequeña y respingona. Sus pestañas que asemejaban abanicos de color café y miel. Y sus labios... Voluptuosos, humectados, con la medida exacta para ser devorados por mi boca. Cuando Hermione dormía conmigo me daban ganas de comer su rostro antes de volver a tomarla con pasión. Era un vicio acariciar su cuerpo hasta que ella abría los ojos avellanados y ponía su atención en mí. Durante un par de horas yo me convertía en su mundo. Una cruel ironía ya que ella era mi universo _todo el tiempo._

Supongo que debo ser más claro sobre la situación que ahora sufro. Soy Harry Potter, estudiante de décimo semestre de Medicina en Oxford, la mejor casa de estudios que existe. Ser alumno aquí significa despedirte de la familia, vida social, dormir, comer y usar tu cerebro para otra cosa que no sea estudiar. Así siempre ha sido. Por eso elegí Oxford.

Crecí en un hogar donde el abuso físico y emocional me dejaron con graves secuelas. Mis tíos se encargaron de hacerme sentir el ser más despreciable en la tierra. Cuando cumplí dieciocho me largué de su casa. Pasé otros tres años trabajando y estudiando, hasta que conseguí la beca para la universidad. Para entonces mi vida era perfecta. En la carrera de Medicina conocí a mi mejor amigo Neville Longbottom, quien me presentó a Ron Weasley y a la pelirroja más sexy que hubiera visto antes, Ginny Weasley.

De alguna manera el inicio de mi vida en Oxford fue más gratificante de lo que creí. En el cuarto que comparto con Neville en el edificio de Medicina encontré un verdadero hogar. En los Weasley la familia que siempre necesité. Ginny me ayudó a conseguir el autoestima y la seguridad que después se volvieron naturales en mí. Casi de inmediato empecé una relación con ella. Éramos la parejita más popular del campus... Hasta que a ella se le ocurrió darnos "un tiempo". Sé que en realidad lo que quería era salir con otro alumno de su carrera, y la verdad no me dolió nuestra separación, pero sí retó mi ego. Decidí demostrarle que no iba a encontrar tan fácilmente un hombre como yo. Así fue como acepté la propuesta de Hermione.

Antes de explicar el trato con el que esa inteligente mujer robó mi corazón, quiero aclarar quién es ella, porque se merece eso y más. Desde que puse un pie en Oxford escuché su nombre para todo. La genio que estaba rompiendo un récord por estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo en la Universidad más exigente del mundo. Una de las ventajas de Oxford es que puedes meter las materias que quieras siempre y cuando estén en el nivel que te corresponden, incluso si son de otra facultad, para ampliar tu currículum. Así fue como Hermione mezcló sus horarios hasta que efectivamente logró superar el primer semestre de Filosofía, Política y Economía (FPE) y Derecho en tiempo y forma perfectos. Esas dos carreras son consideradas las más complejas de Oxford, además de Medicina. Cuando los profesores y alumnos vieron que la joven castaña estaba consiguiendo lo imposible, se volvió una celebridad. En la biblioteca le asignaron un lugar especial, mientras el resto de los mortales tenemos que buscar horas una mesa. Hermione se ganó la admiración de algunos y la envidia de muchos más. Ella hace ver el estudio tan fácil que nos deja en ridículo. Yo no tengo idea de cómo rayos se hizo tiempo para cubrir tantas cosas, parecía magia. Durante las fechas de entregas finales y exámenes no podía dormir dos horas seguidas, me daba terror bajar mi promedio y perder la beca. En cambio Hermione seguía fresca como una flor en primavera, sonriendo por los pasillos mientras cargaba una nueva pila de libros. Era maravillosa.

Entre las personas que le agarraron envidia está Ginny. Mi exnovia estudia Historia del Arte, perdió su beca al final del primer semestre y ahora su familia está haciendo milagros para mantener la cuota mensual. A Ginny le gusta su carrera, pero no está apasionada por terminarla en forma. Se deja perder mucho tiempo en fiestas y tonterías. Creo que eso también influyó en su idea de separarnos, ya que en repetidas ocasiones la dejé por irme a estudiar. Ahora le debo el agradecimiento más grande y efusivo del que puedo ser capaz. De no ser por ella jamás habría iniciado algo con Hermione.

Ocurrió en el almuerzo que hace Oxford al final de cada semestre. En uno de los edificios se juntan alumnos para servir comida a los donadores, la junta directiva, personalidades relevantes del Reino Unido como políticos o artistas, y familiares. Esa vez fue en Medicina, así que me tocó ser parte del staff. Como siempre Neville se las arregló para tirar una charola con aperitivos en un Secretario de Congreso, creí que iba a ser expulsado, pero Hermione, o Granger como todavía me refería a ella en ese momento, se cruzó entre ambos y arregló la situación.

Incluso los políticos estaban encantados con la joven brillante que ponía en alto el nombre de Oxford y el Reino Unido, así que cuando ella defendió a su "amigo" el Secretario de Congreso decidió dejar pasar el incidente.

 _—Me salvaste la vida. Gracias —suspira Neville sonrojado._

 _Granger le regala una dulce sonrisa —No te preocupes. La verdad es que esos ricachones son insufribles. No permitas que te hagan menos._

 _—Lo tendré en cuenta. Eres Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? Soy Neville Longbottom. Mucho gusto._

 _Me acerco cargando otra charola llena de aperitivos. Siento algo en el estómago cuando los ojos avellanas de Granger se colocan sobre mí. Neville espera que yo me introduzca, acostumbrado a mi personalidad hiper sociable, pero al ver que no puedo mover la boca habla._

 _—Él es Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo._

 _La veo levantar una mano. Reacciono con torpeza, maniobrando la charola para estrechar su mano. Ella pasa de largo y agarra un canapé. Me sonríe coqueta._

 _—Es un gusto conocerlos —replica antes de alejarse con la galleta entre los labios gruesos y brillantes._

Recordar ese momento siempre me hace sonreír. Hermione me confesó meses después que también había querido tomar mi mano, pero su timidez la obligó a disimular el gesto y mejor agarró un aperitivo. Yo le gusté desde el instante que me vio. Igual que ella me fascinó cuando la miré por primera vez.

Era una atracción nueva para mí. Comparada con Ginny que exuda sensualidad con cada paso de sus increíbles piernas, Hermione es sencilla y común. Su cuerpo, que después me conquistó por lo dulce y suave de su piel, es estrecho, con el busto y la cadera suficiente. Su ropa deja todo a la imaginación. Siempre usa camisas formales y pantalones cómodos. Su cabello varía entre una trenza bien apretada en la nuca o los rizos sueltos en una cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. El atractivo más poderoso de su físico está en la mirada. Es imposible negar la mente lúcida y generosa que posee. Sus sonrisas van a juego con los ojos, ingeniosas y atrevidas por la seguridad de saber mucho más que tú. Esa belleza intelectual mezclada con el obvio desinterés en querer sobresalir me atrapó. Alguna vez alguien me dijo que mi padre se enamoró de la destreza mental de mi madre, y que lo demás vino después. Creo que es un asunto Potter caer por las mujeres inteligentes.

Tuve la suerte de que Ginny vio el intercambio que Neville y yo tuvimos con Hermione durante el almuerzo semestral. Un par de días después me reclamó en tono de broma si ahora planeaba reemplazarla por esa "rata de biblioteca sin chiste ni buen gusto por la moda". Mi respuesta instantánea fue "¡Sí!".

En parte sólo quería molestar a Ginny. Se lo merecía después de dejarme para salir con ese tal Dean Thomas. Pero la mayor razón por la que respondí eso era que Hermione representaba un reto mucho más sugerente.

En la primera oportunidad que tuve fui a buscarla al edifico de Derecho. Me costó horrores conseguir su horario, y cuando lo obtuve me pareció extraño que varias materias eran al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo cubría ambas? Una vez dentro de Derecho fue sencillo localizarla. Como si la atmósfera del lugar me dijera dónde mirar para encontrarla.

Al verme se sonrojó. Estoy seguro que pensó que estaba ahí por cualquier razón menos ella. Tuve que casi ponerme frente a su linda pila de libros para que comprendiera que quería hablarle.

— _¿Perdido, Potter? Medicina queda casi del otro lado del campus._

 _Me mira por debajo de sus pestañas. Al sonreírle se muerde el labio inferior._

— _¿Tienes algo qué hacer el sábado?_

 _Me siento orgulloso al notar que la seguridad en mi voz regresó. Ya no voy a parecer el mismo bruto que la primera vez que nos vimos._

 _Ella alza las cejas —¿Por qué?_

— _Quiero llevarte a ver una película y de ahí a cenar._

 _Suelta una carcajada —¿Como una cita?_

— _Es_ _una cita._

 _Vuelve a morderse el labio inferior. Pienso en lo jodidamente atractiva que es haciendo eso._

— _No tengo tiempo para citas, pero..._

Entonces lo dijo. Así. Tan fácil. Como si lleváramos años de conocernos y tuviéramos la confianza de confesar algo tan íntimo.

— _Pero tengo tiempo para sexo. ¿Estás interesado en una relación exclusivamente carnal? Sin lazos emocionales. Y que además sea en el horario que me convenga. La verdad es que no tengo tiempo de sobra._

— _¿Sexo? —repito casi tosiendo._

— _Es una excelente manera de perder el estrés. Además una persona satisfecha sexualmente es capaz de concentrarse el doble en sus tareas intelectuales. Comprenderás que yo necesito mucha concentración._

 _Sonrío entre avergonzado y divertido —¿Me estás bromeando?_

— _No._

 _Dejo de sonreír. La miro bien serio, esperando una carcajada a mis expensas. Al ver que no iba a pasar comprendo que es cierto._

— _Supongo que lo podemos intentar... —digo sin creerlo._

 _La sonrisa que me regala hace estragos mi estómago —Perfecto. Me gustaría mantener este convenio entre nosotros, así que sé discreto. Yo te llamo. Adiós, Harry._

Estaba tan impactado que la dejé irse sin darle mi número celular o correo. Durante dos semanas me convencí de que esa conversación ocurrió en mi cabeza, y que Hermione Granger no había propuesto una relación de sexo libre de compromiso conmigo. No le dije a alguien de mi pequeña alucinación, era bochornoso. Me costó trabajo retomar la atención en mis clases, y cuando ya estaba casi curado de Hermione, recibí un mensaje de texto.

 _Hoy 10_ _PM en mi cuarto_ _. Báñate. HJG._

Era real.

Ese día salí de mi última clase con la libreta en blanco. No apunté ni la fecha. En mi cabeza se repitió el mensaje de texto como si fuera la llave a un mundo desconocido. Me pareció un poco rudo. Ella esperaba que yo corriera para "cumplir" a la hora que dijo. Al mismo tiempo me recordé que _yo acepté_ ese trato. Hermione fue muy clara: sexo sin compromiso en el horario que quisiera.

Joder.

Después de analizar bien la situación decidí intentarlo una vez. Si algo no me gustaba simplemente dejaría a Hermione y listo. Así que cumplí con lo requerido. Al salir de bañarme escogí mi mejor ropa interior, me eché la colonia que Ginny decía era perfecta en mí y me lavé los dientes. Dos veces.

Neville me preguntó si tenía una cita. Dije que solo quería ir a caminar. No me creyó, por supuesto, pero mi mejor amigo sabe respetar espacios, así que me deseó suerte y siguió leyendo el texto de Mononucleosis.

Crucé el campus hasta los edificios de habitaciones para estudiantes. Hermione tenía un pequeño departamento exclusivo para ella por su contribución al colegio. Pregunté a un par de alumnos el camino y pronto estuve frente a su puerta. Revisé mi reloj: diez con seis minutos. Nada mal.

Toqué un par de veces y enseguida Hermione me abrió. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida...

 _Soy azotado contra la puerta, cerrándola en el proceso, con los voluminosos labios de la castaña en mi boca. Nuestro primer beso. Mi cerebro sufre una especie de corto circuito. La lengua hirviente de Hermione recorre a conciencia mis dientes, la parte interna de mis mejillas y finalmente se enreda con mi lengua. Gimo por lo perfecta que es la sensación de sus labios en los míos. Al sentir sus manos colarse entre los botones de mi camisa sé que no conversaremos sobre el clima antes de tener sexo. Esto es claro y directo._

 _Me agacho lo suficiente para tomar los muslos de Hermione y montarla en mi pelvis. Hasta ese momento me percato que ella trae un camisón bastante sugerente. El botón de mi pantalón queda en contacto directo con su pequeña pantaleta. Los dos gemimos._

— _No llegues tarde. Me molesta —susurra mientras bajaba el rostro por mi cuello._

— _¿Tarde? Fueron seis minutos —mascullo con lo poco que queda de mi cerebro funcionando. Es brutal el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione pegado en mi pecho._

— _Tampoco uses colonia. Me molesta._

— _¿Por qué? ¡_ Oh _!_

 _Su boca succiona la piel de mi cuello. Cierro los ojos. Mis manos aprietan el trasero de la castaña, arrimando su cadera más cerca de la mía._

— _Eres muy guapo, Harry Potter._

 _La miro con el corazón latiendo en mi cabeza —Tú no te quedas atrás. Guapa._

 _Me sonríe sonrojada —Vamos al cuarto._

 _Entro a la habitación con ella todavía montada en mis manos. Dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, directo en la cama. Uso mis rodillas para frenar el impacto y no lastimarla. Mientras Hermione sigue desvistiéndome y usando sus labios de formas ilegales. De pronto me causa cosquillas con la punta de sus dedos en mi abdomen. Le respondo metiendo mis pulgares en su cadera, arrancando una dulce risa y aprovechando para deslizar su ropa interior hacia las rodillas. Ella huele a fruta fresca en un día caluroso. Pongo mi rostro entre sus senos, echando aire sobre su piel y acariciando los pezones con mi lengua. La escucho gemir más fuerte. Sonrío vanidoso hasta que la siento agarrar mi miembro endurecido. ¿En qué momento me quitó los pantalones?_

 _La miro jadeante —¿Cómo hiciste eso?_

 _Se lame los labios —No es momento de pensar, Harry. Siente._

 _Con su última palabra roza la cabeza de mi miembro. Tiene una habilidad de convencimiento formidable. Olvido mis pantalones y sigo besando su pecho por encima del camisón negro. Una de mis manos se entretiene en explorar su delicado vientre. La otra mano sube hacia su mentón, usando los dedos para meterlos entre los labios voluptuosos. La imagen de Hermione succionando mi pulgar mientras me masturbaba casi me hace venir._

— _Eres demasiado tentadora —susurro irguiéndome para agarrar su camisón y sacarlo del camino._

 _Hermione alza los brazos, permitiendo que la desnude sin problemas. Al verla sin ropa me excito mucho más. Solo falta la prenda que dejé a mitad de sus rodillas, pero de alguna manera eso me gusta, impide que ella abra con libertad las piernas._

— _No sonrías tan petulante —me dice divertida._

— _¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si supieras lo encantadora que te ves, comprenderías mi soberbia._

 _Se recarga en los codos para levantarse ligeramente._

— _No pensé que fueras del tipo halagador._

— _No lo soy. Estoy señalando lo obvio —me inclino de nuevo sobre ella. Con una mano atrapo un seno erguido—. Me gustas._

 _Sus uñas recorren mi abdomen —Tú también me gustas._

 _Un pensamiento me hace frenar —¿Tienes este trato con alguien más?_

— _Por ahora no._

 _Asiento —Quiero que permanezca así._

 _No dejo que responda, la beso mientras meto una mano entre sus piernas. Mis dedos encuentran una calidez húmeda que me vuelve loco. Ella está igual de excitada que yo._

 _Sus manos exploraran mi espalda, dibujando patrones. Siento sus piernas pelear con su ropa interior, quieren abrirse para mí._

 _Su desesperación me causa mayor satisfacción. Con mi lengua dibujo un camino hacia su ombligo. Luego bajo al pubis. Meto mis labios en los suyos, besando su intimidad._

 _Hermione reacciona arqueando la espalda. Al gemir meto de nuevo mi pulgar entre sus labios. Con mi otra mano continuo incrementando el placer en su centro, usando mi peso para obligarla a resistir mi asalto. La combinación de mi boca y mano fue demasiado. Grita mi nombre al venirse._

 _Quiero escuchar ese sonido toda mi vida._

 _Aprovecho su momentánea distracción para retirar nuestra ropa interior. Casi con desesperación me coloco el condón que traigo en el pantalón, y me acuesto junto a ella. La giro sobre mí. Miro excitado mi miembro desaparecer entre sus piernas. Echo la cabeza atrás, abrumado por el placer. Ella vuelve a gemir. De inmediato ambos iniciamos un golpe de cadera que nos condujo a otro alivio más profundo y largo._

 _Me siento para pegar su pecho al mío. Sus muslos quedan en mi cadera. La agarro del trasero y la pongo en la cabecera para iniciar otra arremetida. Sigo increíblemente excitado. Su pequeño cuerpo queda enterrado en los cojines bajo mi cuerpo. La agito contra mí hasta que mis piernas y brazos se acalambran. Adoro que ella continúa lamiendo mi cuello y mordiendo mis hombros. Es fabulosa._

Es innegable que Hermione consiguió algo más que sexo de mí esa noche. Ni con Ginny o Cho, mis dos experiencias sexuales, tuve tanta química. El acto con Hermione fue apasionado, divertido, satisfactorio y dulce. No sé cómo rayos esos adjetivos pueden funcionar juntos, pero así fue. Me obsesioné con hacerla sentir la mujer más hermosa y deseable. Sus gemidos fueron más poderosos que el placer físico que recibí, el cual además fue incomparable con lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Al terminar estuvimos besándonos durante lo que sentí horas. Me volví a excitar entre sus brazos. Quería tenerla de nuevo para mí.

— _Mañana tengo examen —susurra con los ojos cerrados._

 _Alejo mi boca de uno de sus pezones para responder —¿A qué hora?_

— _Seis de la mañana._

 _Miro el reloj que hay en su mesita. Es la una. A un lado hay una extraña vara de madera._

— _Creo que tienes que dormir._

 _Mete sus dedos en mi cabello. Sus ojos avellanas parecen brillar en la oscuridad —Puedes quedarte si lo deseas. Te lo digo por sentidos prácticos. Recuerda: sin compromisos emocionales. Ya que lo hicimos, ¿sigues dispuesto a continuar con el trato?_

Por mí la hubiera llevado al registro civil en ese momento. Alejarme de ella después de esa noche era imposible.

 _La beso en los labios —Sólo si prometes que el trato es exclusivo entre tú y yo. No quiero que llames a otra persona cuando tengas tiempo. Si deseas tener sexo, piensa en mí._

 _Siento sus piernas cerrarse en mi cadera. Estoy atrapado en su precioso cuerpo desnudo._

— _Trato hecho, Harry Potter._

Así me condené.

Cuatro años después nuestro acuerdo transformó mi vida de cada forma posible. Lo que soporté para que Hermione no rompiera el trato fue desesperante, a veces divertido, otras molesto, y muchas más frustrante. Creo que tardé poco más de medio año en reconocer que no había vuelta atrás: la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir.

 **Less.**


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Notas:** _Muchas_ gracias por el apoyo a este pequeño fic de relleno. La idea es que sea rápido, tranquilo y disfrutable. Ya tenemos suficiente drama en otros, ¿verdad? Recuerden que está completo (9caps+epílogo). Felicidades a los lectores muy observadores que notaron algo especial en esta Hermione. Nos vemos pronto.

 **Me robaste el corazón**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **"Primeras impresiones"**

Después de nuestro primer encuentro mi vida no recobró su cause normal. Mantenía mi celular con toda la batería, siempre con el volumen puesto y en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. El problema era que Hermione me hizo jurar nunca llamarla o mandarle un mensaje. Las razones que tenía para esto escapaban de mi entendimiento, era algo relacionado con lo complicado que resultaba coordinar un aparato electrónico con la forma en que tomaba sus clases. No sé a qué se refería. Yo sentí que era una excusa para mantenerme a raya. El trato era no crear un vínculo emocional, y supongo que si nos la pasábamos mandando mensajes tarde o temprano se desarrollaría por lo menos una amistad.

Neville se dio cuenta de que mi comportamiento se volvió ligeramente errático y ansioso. De nuevo hizo gala de su discreción y no me preguntó al respecto, pero mencionó que si tenía problemas podía contar con él.

Por suerte cayeron los exámenes finales del semestre. Estábamos a una semana de terminar. El amor que tengo por la medicina fue suficiente para sacarme a Hermione de la cabeza. Estudié cada minuto libre, apenas revisando el celular un par de veces en el día. Me pareció lógico que Hermione continuara sin aparecer hasta que finalizaran los exámenes, pero de nuevo me sorprendió.

 _Hoy en mi cuarto 10PM en punto. Báñate. Sin colonia._

Justo al día siguiente tenía el examen más pesado a las siete de la mañana.

La primera noche que me quedé con Hermione dormí maravillosamente, pero despertar fue una tortura. Ella se zafó del abrazo en que la atrapé durante horas, sin apenas mirarme, se duchó, bebió una taza de café y salió sin despedirse. Quedé desnudo en su cama, sin saber qué hacer.

Si ese era el protocolo post sexo que Hermione deseaba, no importaría que saliera a primera hora de su departamento para llegar a mi examen. Me confié en eso y asistí a la cita.

Esa vez llegué con anticipación, lo cual también me reclamó al besarme.

— _Diez en punto, Harry. No nueve cincuenta y ocho._

Por lo menos apreció que no me puse la colonia.

Me gustó el detalle de que Hermione se esforzara en verse sexy. El camisón de esa noche fue color perla, sin espalda, con encaje en los senos. Le quedaba envidiable. También su cabello parecía recién cepillado. Estaba hermosa.

Intenté dirigirla hacia la cama sin dejar de besarnos. Hermione me detuvo al notar mi idea.

— _Hoy se me antoja algo distinto —ronronea contoneando la cadera mientras camina a la barra de la cocina. Con facilidad se sube y me abre las piernas. No trae ropa interior—. Dime, Harry, ¿te gusta la crema chantillí?_

Esa noche me volví _adicto_ a la crema chantillí.

Terminamos exhaustos en el piso de la cocina, completamente batidos en crema y sudor. Ella se veía deliciosa con los pezones erectos y la sonrisa satisfecha.

— _¿Podemos bañarnos? —pregunto con la esperanza de que no me eche de su departamento así de sucio y pegajoso._

 _Alza una ceja —¿Juntos?_

 _Sí, a eso me refería, pero no quise presionar. Sigo callado para que ella decida._

— _Pero no toques mi jabón —dice muy seria._

 _Sonrío —Lo prometo._

En la regadera no me pude contener. Volví a recorrer todo su cuerpo, besar su intimidad, cargarla contra mí. Por suerte ella tenía condones en una canasta debajo del lavabo. Fue perfecto.

Nos acostamos en la cama. La besé fugazmente antes de dormir. Ya había preparado mi celular para que sonara a las seis de la mañana. Tendría tiempo suficiente para llegar a mi examen. Lo que no calculé fue que Hermione tenía otros planes.

 _Siento la mano de Hermione recorrer mi abdomen. Sonrío pensando que dormida me ofrecía esa caricia, hasta que me doy cuenta que ella está_ muy _despierta. Con un movimiento felino se monta en mi pelvis, cuidadosa de no dejar su peso caer. Mantengo los ojos cerrados, curioso de hasta dónde planea llegar. Desliza la sábana fuera de la cama. La escucho reír muy quedito. Seguro vio mi erección. De pronto ya no está sobre mí. Creí, desilusionado, que nada ocurriría. Luego, como un golpe de estrellas y placer, siento sus labios en mi miembro._

— _¡Hermione!_

— _Sabía que no estabas dormido..._

 _Vuelve a introducirme en su boca. Mi desesperación y felicidad son instantáneas. Ya había recibido sexo oral de Ginny, pero los labios de Hermione me parecen mil veces más atractivos para esa tarea. Bajo la mirada, apreciando la imagen más erótica de mi vida._

— _Joder, Hermione. Me vas a volver loco._

 _La siento sonreír._

No me avergüenza decir que no duré mucho. Apenas conseguí quitarla antes de venirme. La primera vez que me hizo sexo oral la tendré grabada en mi memoria para la eternidad. El recuerdo sería perfecto de no ser por lo que sucedió después.

 _Despierto confundido. El orgasmo arrancó mi cerebro de esta realidad. Escucho muy lejos la regadera corriendo y una tonadita molesta._

 _¡Mi celular! Lleva sonando media hora._

— _¡Rayos! —gruño prácticamente saltando sobre mis zapatos._

 _Me visto histérico. No voy a llegar al examen._

 _Hermione sale del baño. La única toalla que trae está en su cabello, amarrada como un caracol. Su cuerpo desnudo brilla por las gotas salpicadas. Entre sus preciosos senos hay un collar de oro con un pequeño reloj de arena._

— _¿Pasa algo?_

 _Cierro los ojos. Concéntrate... Examen... Tiempo..._

— _No —respondo con dificultad. Solo tengo que ignorar que se ve tremenda y sugerente y hermosa... —¡Debo irme! Examen... ¡Adiós!_

 _Agarro mi camisa y salgo corriendo. Antes de cerrar la puerta pierdo el autocontrol. Regreso corriendo y la beso tan profundo como puedo._

— _Adiós —susurro contra sus labios, y esta vez sí me largo._

Tuve suerte de llegar con los segundos contados al examen. Era raro que se me hiciera tarde para un asunto escolar, y si me llegaba a pasar me enojaba durante días por mi descuido. Ese día, en cambio, resolví la prueba con una sonrisa en la cara. La vida tenía otro color.

Salimos de vacaciones. Eran dos semanas libres antes de entrar al siguiente semestre. Aguardé ilusionado un mensaje de Hermione que jamás llegó. En parte fue lo mejor, ya que pasé las vacaciones en casa de la familia de Neville. Su abuela me adoptó en cuanto me conoció, feliz de que su retraído nieto tuviera un amigo. Incluso me dieron mi propia recámara. Era increíble estar en casa los Longbottom, me hacía sentir especial. Visitamos a los padres de Neville en el London Hospital, razón por la que mi mejor amigo decidió estudiar medicina. Esperamos que algún día los ayudemos a salir del estado catatónico en que se encuentran.

Al regresar a la universidad todavía pasaron quince días antes de recibir otro mensaje de Hermione.

 _Hoy 8PM._

Me pareció curioso que el formato de su mensaje cambiara. Ya no había recordatorios de que me bañara o que no llegara tarde. Quise creer que confiaba en mí.

Llegué cinco minutos antes. Estuve frente a su puerta mirando mi reloj. En cuanto marcó las ocho en punto llamé.

— _¿Sabes cuánto me prende un hombre puntual?_

 _Sonrío al escucharla decir eso mientras abre la puerta._

 _Esta noche trae un conjunto violeta. El cabello lo peinó en una coleta alta._

— _Estaba pensando —digo quitándome la gabardina. Ella recorre con la mirada mi abdomen debajo de la camisa. Creo que tiene algo especial por él— que siempre tienes el control de_ todo _, ¿verdad?_

— _Culpable —murmura antes de intentar besarme._

 _Giro el rostro para recibir el beso en la mejilla —Así que podemos intentar algo... Diferente._

 _Se cruza de brazos —Más vale que planees entrar en acción pronto, Harry. No estoy para conversaciones._

— _De acuerdo. Acción._

Fue la primera noche que la hice suplicar para que la penetrara. La tortura fue para ambos. Estar dentro de Hermione es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Tenerla gimiendo debajo de mí y contenerme es una prueba de voluntad monumental. Me complace verla retorcerse, jalarme con sus piernas hacia su pelvis. Tenerla en ese punto es la recompensa perfecta para el resto del tiempo que no la tengo conmigo. Me di cuenta que esa noche la besé con mayor emoción que antes. Desde ese momento ya estaba cayendo por ella, sin haber conversado realmente una vez, sin saber su color favorito o alguna de esas cosas "básicas" para crear una relación.

— _¿Pudiste llegar a tu examen? —me pregunta cuando ya estamos recostados en su cama. Su cabello me hace cosquillas en el mentón._

— _Sí... —me causa ansiedad que me pregunte algo personal, quiero continuar escuchando su voz, así que me arriesgo— ¿Pasaste buenas vacaciones? ...¿Hermione?_

 _Ya está dormida._

Nuestros siguientes encuentros fueron igual de apasionados. Cada vez era más obvio que teníamos algo especial en el sexo. No podía ser posible que sin importar lo que probáramos saliera tan extraordinario. Por mi parte intenté alargar los tiempos en que descansábamos antes de volver a tener sexo. Mientras Hermione recuperaba el aliento yo jugaba con su cabello, le murmuraba lo hermosa que era o mencionaba muy casualmente que el otro día pensé en ella. Hermione me sonreía durante esos minutos, pero no respondía. Era dura de romper.

Neville y Ron ya se habían acostumbrado a que si me llegaba un mensaje yo salía corriendo. No es que estuviéramos haciendo algo realmente importante. A veces los dejaba colgados jugando PS4 o comiendo pizza. Ron intentó por todos los medios sacarme el nombre de quién me mensajeaba, pero no rompí el pacto de discreción con Hermione.

Un viernes fuimos a una fiesta que montó la carrera de Bioquímica. Su edificio tenía un patio interno que servía perfecto para esas ocasiones. Habíamos alumnos de todas las carreras, suficiente alcohol para llenar una alberca y el clima era ideal para los globos de agua que caían desde la azotea.

A media noche ya estábamos empapados. Ron se metió a una competencia de caballitos de tequila. Neville y yo le aplaudimos desde la multitud. Nada podía mejorar ese momento de relajación, hasta que vi a Hermione del otro lado del patio.

 _Trae un vestido violeta de tirantes, y estoy seguro que debajo de él usa el conjunto de encaje que ya le conozco. En su mano hay un vaso de plástico rojo. Su cabello está suelto, peinado a un lado. Habla sonrojada con alguien._

 _Se me detiene el corazón. ¿Sí tiene tiempo para ese imbécil, pero no para mí? Quiero decir, fuera de los encuentros sexuales. Hago cuentas: cada vez es menor el tiempo que pasa entre ellos. Puede que me esté agarrando cariño. Lo que me duele es que conmigo no platica._

 _Sigo al pendiente de ellos el resto de la noche. El tipo intentó poner su mano en la cintura de Hermione varias veces, pero ella se zafó sutilmente. También observé que no se sirvió otro trago, y estuvo dando sorbitos al mismo vaso durante horas._

 _De pronto recibo un mensaje._

 _En media hora exacta._

 _La miro impresionado. Ni siquiera tiene su celular en la mano. Reviso el número, es el de ella._

— _Tengo que irme, Neville. ¿Puedes encargarte de Ron?_

— _Seguro. ¿Vas de nuevo con la Misteriosa?_

 _Sonrío por el apodo que le pusieron —Sí. No me esperes._

 _Corro a mi cuarto y me baño en tiempo récord. Para cuando llego al departamento de Hermione estaba a segundos de cometer un retardo._

— _¡Pasa!_

 _Entro intentando no verme enojado. No tengo derecho de reclamarle que la vi con otro sujeto. No es parte del trato. Respiro profundo._

 _Ella está sentada en el pequeño sillón, con ropa casual. Un short amarillo y una blusa roja con el escudo de un león que dice "Gry". Se ve preciosa._

— _Te cambiaste rápido —digo estúpidamente._

 _Me mira confundida, alejando la computadora portátil de sus piernas —¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _Ya no puedo negarlo —Te vi en la fiesta de Bioquímica. Traías un vestido violeta._

 _Me duele que ella ni siquiera me notó ahí._

— _Oh, gracias por no acercarte. Eres el mejor —dice sonriente antes de quitarse la blusa. No trae corpiño._

 _La miro hipnotizado —Hermione, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —digo a pesar de que mi cuerpo pide comerla en ese instante._

 _Se levanta. Con un movimiento se baja el short. Su pantaleta es blanca de algodón._

— _Por supuesto que no. Apenas tengo tiempo para ti._

 _Sus palabras me regresan la cordura. Igual que ella me quito la ropa. Quedamos desnudos uno frente al otro._

 _Sus ojos se concentran en mi abdomen —¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?_

— _No —miento. Por supuesto que sí. No voy a desaprovechar que a ella le gusta mi cuerpo._

 _Sonríe —Si tú lo dices..._

Esa noche la traté distinto. Es imposible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Con cada estocada en su intimidad encajé mis manos en su cintura, donde el otro tipo intentó rozarla horas antes. Mis besos fueron más demandantes. La forma en cómo manejé su cuerpo fue para cansarla hasta que me pidió parar porque no podía más. Yo también estaba molido, pero no quería dejar de tocarla hasta que me sintiera tranquilo de que yo era el único que la podía tener de esa manera.

Terminamos con la piel marcada por la alfombra. Amé que lentamente cubríamos cada espacio de su departamento con nuestros encuentros. Hermione apenas podía respirar cuando por fin la dejé ir. Me miró curiosa, pero de nuevo no dijo algo.

— _Te veías preciosa en el vestido violeta —digo sin dejar de verla._

 _Ella se sonroja —No puedo creer que no te haya visto en la fiesta._

— _No importa. Aquí estamos ahora, ¿verdad?_

 _En su rostro se refleja duda. Decido volver a hacerla mía hasta que borre ese gesto._

Su siguiente mensaje fue a la semana. Me agarró a la mitad de un trabajo en equipo para finalizar el proyecto de Neurociencias.

 _En cuarenta y cinco minutos._

— _Hey, Potter, no pretendes irte, ¿verdad?_

 _Guardo mi celular —No, no... Además ya casi terminamos._

 _Esperaba que máximo nos tardáramos media hora más. El problema fue un compañero que se negó al formato del trabajo final, estuvimos discutiendo con él hasta que aceptó. Cuando reviso la hora ya llevo quince minutos de retraso._

— _Joder..._

 _Corro a bañarme. Llego al departamento de Hermione media hora después de lo que me pidió. En la puerta hay una nota pegada: "Muy tarde, pero te dejé algo. Pasa"._

 _Entro frustrado. Busco algo que sea obvio, hasta que paso a la recámara. En la cama hay una botella de vino tinto y fresas con chocolate._

— _Joder, joder, joder... —me como una fresa, imaginando los labios de Hermione chupar ese fruto rojo. No sé si enojarme o tomarlo con humor. ¡Solo me atrasé media hora! No es justo. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo. Ella me dejó entrar solo a su departamento. Sin supervisión._

 _Sonrío. De alguna manera eso significa confianza, ¿cierto?_

 _Me como otra fresa. Busco en su escritorio una hoja en blanco y pluma. Le dejo anotado: "Manda pronto un mensaje o iré a buscarte y te haré gritar de placer enfrente de todo Oxford"._

Hermione me mandó mensaje al día siguiente.

A partir de ese momento estoy seguro que ella fue más abierta. No conversaba de cosas personales ni me preguntaba algo íntimo, pero me besaba con mayor ternura. Tenía memorizados sus besos, _sé_ que se volvieron más especiales. También agregó un jabón exclusivo para mí y un cepillo de dientes en su baño.

Estaba ganando un espacio en su vida.

Entonces pasó algo maravilloso: me enfermé de la garganta.

 _Llego en punto a su departamento. Mi plan es no hablar para que mi ronquera pase desapercibida y evitar besarla en la boca para no contagiarla. Fuera de eso además tengo que resistir las ganas de toser y el cansancio extremo que me dio la medicina. Fácil._

 _Entro sin llamar, como me lo pidió cuatro noches atrás. Sonrío al verla leyendo desnuda en su sillón, esperando por_ mí. _Deja el libro en su vientre, mostrándome sus pechos._

— _Te ves pálido —es lo primero que dice. Su lindo entrecejo se frunce—. ¿Estás bien?_

 _Asiento. Camino hacia ella sin titubear. Su cuerpo es el imán más poderoso para mí. Ella se sienta en la orilla del sillón, abriendo sus piernas. Me hinco entre ellas._

 _Pone la mano en mi frente —Creo que tienes fiebre._

 _Vuelvo a asentir, sonriendo de lado._

 _Ella gira los ojos —No_ esa _fiebre..._

 _Impido que siga hablando con mi lengua entre sus piernas. Hermione se relaja, agarrando mi cabello para dirigir la cadencia. Adoro a esta mujer._

— _No... Espera —su tono me extraña. Jamás me había pedido que me detuviera de esa forma tan cortante. Si acaso grita excitada que pare, pero significa exactamente lo contrario._

 _La miro confundido._

— _Estás enfermo —concluye._

 _Agito la cabeza._

— _¿Entonces por qué no hablas? Te encanta decirme algo antes de iniciar, y a veces_ durante _. Eres imposible de callar —me lo dice con una sonrisa, así que lo tomo como un halago._

— _Me duele un poco la garganta —confieso ronco—. Pero nada grave._

 _Sonríe —Si te sientes mal no hubieras venido._

— _Olvídalo, ya te extrañaba..._

 _Me callo en cuanto digo eso. Cierro los ojos, maldiciendo mi boca. Están prohibidos los lazos emocionales. Bien todo podría estar en riesgo en ese momento. Hermione buscará a alguien nuevo para su trato..._

— _Yo también._

 _La miro impresionado._

 _Estuvimos mirándonos sin parpadear, dejando que la situación cayera por completo sobre nosotros. De pronto ella se levanta._

— _Espera aquí._

 _Bufo y me siento en el sillón. Regresa con un frasco de tres onzas encorchado._

— _¿Qué piensas darme?_

 _Me sonríe sabionda antes de ponerse sobre mi pelvis con las piernas de cada lado de mi cadera. Me pierdo en lo bello de su cuerpo desnudo tan cerca._

— _Algo que te hará sentir mejor._

—" _Algo" —repito incrédulo—. Estoy estudiando Medicina, no puedes decir cosas así y esperar que tan tranquilo las ingiera._

 _Hace un puchero. Es tan nuevo y encantador el gesto que olvido de qué rayos hablábamos._

— _Anda, bebe esto y prometo hacer_ lo que quieras _._

 _Es demasiado tentador. Pongo mis manos en sus nalgas, atrayéndola más a mí._

— _¿Sin condiciones?_

— _Lo que quieras_ dentro _de mi departamento —aclara._

 _Chica lista. Pensaba decirle que saliera a una cita real conmigo. De cualquier modo me sigue conviniendo, así que acepto. Bebo el líquido del frasquito, casi escupiendo por el penetrante sabor a menta. Mi garganta se relaja enseguida y la fuerza me regresa._

— _¿Qué me diste? —pregunto impresionado._

— _Secreto. No le cuentes a nadie, ¿por favor?_

 _Giro los ojos. Esa mujer podría convencerme de lo que sea._

— _De acuerdo... Ahora a cobrar tu promesa —susurro con mayor vitalidad._

 _Ella sonríe —Encantada._

Me parece tan lejana esa época cuando aún el sexo imperaba en nuestra relación. Ese era el trato, ¿no? Fui yo quien rompió las reglas y se enamoró. Fui yo quien destruyó el equilibrio perfecto de mi vida, la cotidianidad y su pacífica rutina. Debí advertir el peligro, saber que ella era demasiado buena y que al final nada bueno me pasa.

Debí.

Debí.

Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo que tuvimos fue magnífico. A veces dudo que realmente sucedió, pero cuatro años no puedes ignorarlos de tu vida. Hermione se volvió elemental. Hermione me destrozó.

 **Less.**


	3. Cambio de reglas

**Notas:** Oh, lo sé, son capítulos cortos a comparación de mis otras historias, pero recuerden que esto es un pequeño respiro. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá una rubia por la que muchos preguntan. Saludos!

 **Me robaste el corazón**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Cambio de reglas"**

Llegó el momento en que lo tuve que sacar de mi sistema. Se cumplieron seis meses desde que inició el trato. Seis meses en los que corrí a contratiempo, incrementé absurdamente la cantidad de baños que me di, gasté miles en anticonceptivos, dejé sin explicaciones a mis amigos, me distraje en clases y descarté cada forma posible de iniciar una conversación íntima con Hermione. El medio año más largo de mi vida. Se lo tuve que contar a Neville.

— _Así que... Sólo te usa para tener sexo._

 _Lo miro enojado —Supongo que eso resume todo._

 _Parece divertido —Es una chica que sabe lo que quiere. En general somos los hombres los que pensaríamos en ese tipo de acuerdos. Ella no tuvo reparos en pedírtelo._

— _Ya no sé qué hacer, Nev. Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ella._

— _Díselo._

 _Suelto un bufido —Me dejará. Y luego buscará a otro con quien enrollarse cuando tenga tiempo._

— _Entonces no te quejes. Sigue así por la eternidad. O hasta la graduación._

— _Pero ya no resisto. Hace dos días la vi pasar por el jardín de lirios de Química. Iba revisando su reloj, como siempre. Se veía increíble. Quise acercarme y besarla. Por supuesto, no lo hice. Estoy seguro que me vio. Ni siquiera me dio una sonrisa. Siguió de largo._

— _Suena a que no está interesada en ti de forma romántica._

 _Lo miro molesto —¿Para ese apoyo te conté mi secreto?_

— _No me reclames. Además no fuiste completamente honesto. No me has dicho su nombre._

 _Me cruzo de brazos —Prometí no decirlo._

Neville no insistió en el tema. Para él solo había dos soluciones: dejarla o soportar el trato. Le dije que cuando se enamorara me comprendería.

Unas semanas después se hizo la XL Feria del Libro Académico. La plaza principal de la Universidad se cubrió de mesas rebosantes de libros de texto, invitados de otras escuelas y catedráticos. Entre ellos estaba la doctora Hikaru Yukio, especialista en Neurocirugía y una de los médicos más importantes de Japón. Estaría de visita en Oxford por tres días, y ya que mi deseo era ser neurocirujano, además de tener las notas más altas de mi generación, me seleccionaron como su escolta para la feria y otras actividades. Fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, ya que la doctora Yukio parecía dar una clase cada vez que abría la boca. Me mantuve pegado a ella durante el transcurso de la mañana, aprendiendo lo que podía, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Los invitados especiales de la Universidad asistirían al comedor Isabel II donde recibirían un festín. La mesa y el lugar que le asignaron a la doctora, casualmente, fue justo frente al doctor Rimbaud Lowell, el más famoso genio de Política y Filosofía del siglo. Junto a él, como escolta de la Universidad, estaba Hermione.

 _La reacción de ella no me hace sentir bien. Parece increíblemente incómoda. El doctor Lowell, por alguna razón, pone un gesto de horror al ver a la doctora Yukio._

— _¡Oh, Rimabud! Qué... interesante sorpresa encontrarte aquí —dice la doctora Yukio, buscando con desesperación algún lugar vacío en otra mesa. Imposible— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cinco, seis años?_

 _La doctora y yo nos sentamos. Hermione me desvía la mirada. Lowell estira los labios en una sonrisa petulante._

— _Hace mil novecientos quince días, exactamente —responde el doctor—. Es decir, hace cinco años y..._

— _Tres meses con dos días —masculla la japonesa—. Puedo hacer la cuenta perfectamente._

— _¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste?_

 _Hermione sonríe. Parece encantada con la ineptitud social del doctor. Los profesores inician una discusión impresionante sobre qué campo de estudio es más importante (sociales contra ciencias). El rostro de ambos es una bomba a punto de explotar. Los meseros rellenan sus copas de agua, pues no dejaban de beber para continuar con la verborrea. Mientras, yo le busco la mirada a Hermione tanto como puedo. Me mata tenerla a medio metro y no poderla tocar. Hoy viste un traje color champán, con el cabello recogido en una trenza y un par de perlas en los oídos. Parece una pequeña maestra muy seria, joven y sexy._

— _Esta pelea no llegará a ningún punto, Lowell —dice la doctora, acalorada—. Siempre es lo mismo. Te propongo algo. Que tu alumna discuta con mi alumno. Serán nuestros representantes, y el que gane decidirá para siempre si las humanidades son mejores que las ciencias._

 _Hermione por fin cruza su mirada conmigo. Sus mejillas se colorean._

 _Rimbaud echa una carcajada —Acepto. Oh, Hikaru, si supieras quién está sentada junto a mí, jamás habrías hecho esa demanda. Hermione, preséntate con el aspirante a médico que dejará en ridículo a la doctora._

 _Yukio me da un codazo —Confío en ti, Harry. Tus trabajos son los mejores que he leído en décadas. Podrás con esta niña._

 _Aguanto una sonrisa al decir —Harry Potter, mucho gusto —le extiendo mi mano._

 _Hermione la toma. Siento mi cuerpo excitarse por esa simple caricia —Hermione Granger, igualmente._

 _En ese momento nos traen la comida._

 _Lowell levanta su copa de vino —Que comience el debate académico._

 _Espero a que la castaña diga algo. Su timidez me causa extrañeza. Cuando menciona algo sobre las artes libres contra la el positivismo supe lo que está pasando._

— _Crees que no puedo discutir en serio contigo —rechisto asombrado. Ella se sonroja más—. No sé de dónde sacaste esa impresión, pero déjame decirte que estás equivocada, Granger. Adoro mi campo de estudio, puedo defenderlo sin ningún inconveniente ante quien sea. En especial si se trata de una hippie de las reflexiones sin bases ni objetivo, perdón, quise decir, de una filósofa._

 _Su cuerpo pierde la timidez que tanto presumió segundos antes. De forma mágica, su cabello se esponja, como si reaccionara por su cambio de ánimo._

— _¿_ Disculpa _? Ah, mi error. No sabía que estaba hablando con un fanático de la falacia donde se pueden crear leyes a partir de la observación y experimentación, con base en una estructura sistemática creada por el hombre. Eres de_ esos _._

 _Adoro la luz de su mirada. Prefiero tenerla furiosa conmigo, que tímida ignorándome. Me inclino en la mesa para replicarle sobre la inutilidad de las humanidades en una organización social contemporánea. Fue hilarante ver su indignación. Me contesta la necesidad de hacer conscientes los problemas sociales, y que solo a través de las humanidades se puede lograr eso y encontrarles solución. Yo respondo que reflexionar de un mal no causa ninguna variante, en cambio estructurarlo y encontrar sus debilidades para luego crear una vacuna sí. Y lo decía literal y metafóricamente. Me pregunta cuál es la vacuna para el racismo, la apatía espiritual, el abandono al capitalismo. Contesto que el estudio de las ciencias. Ella bufa antes de preguntar si, por ejemplo, el mecanismo de Brout-Englert-Higgs me conmovía más, igual o menos que un cuadro de Monet. Contengo la respiración al decir que más._

 _En algún momento de la discusión los doctores que escoltábamos se retiraron de la mesa. El ambiente entre Hermione y yo es insostenible. Al ver el horror en su cara pensé que llevé muy lejos el último punto. Ella se levanta y apenas susurra "sígueme" antes de salir corriendo del comedor._

 _La sigo por los pasillos hasta que entramos en un salón vacío. Hermione parece a dos segundos de entrar en crisis. Suelto una risa nerviosa._

— _En mi defensa —digo alzando las manos en señal de paz—, la mitad de mis respuestas fueron exageradas. Claro que estoy de acuerdo con las humanidades. Amo la filosofía. Estaba entre esa carrera y medicina. Y Monet es uno de mis pintores impresionistas favoritos, aunque prefiero a Renoir._

 _Se lame los labios —Y yo creo que las ciencias son tan necesarias como las humanidades. Odio tomar un bando. Adoro leer física teórica y biología._

 _Me relajo —¿Entonces estamos bien?_

— _Quiero sexo. Ahora._

 _La miro incrédulo —¿Qué? Si alguien nos descubre..._

— _Nadie nos descubrirá._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? —digo con la respiración agitada. Verla con la mirada en llamas por la discusión, diciéndome que quiere sexo, me está volviendo loco._

— _Confía en mí._

— _Siempre._

 _Estuve a punto de quitarme el cinturón cuando me detuvo._

— _Déjate la ropa._

— _¿Por qué? —lo que más quiero es pegar mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo._

 _Me sonríe coqueta —Siéntate en esa banca._

 _Obedezco como un robot. Su voz es mágica._

 _Hermione se contonea hacia mí —¿Te gustan mis piernas, Harry? —alza el dobladillo de su falda, mostrando los muslos tersos._

— _Me fascinan —digo con los ojos clavados en su piel._

— _¿Te gusta mi cuello? —traza su quijada y la garganta con la punta de sus uñas._

— _Muchísimo._

— _¿Más o menos que mis pechos?_

 _Se quita los botones del saco. Lo deja caer. Bajo la blusa blanca pegada se transparentaba un corpiño rosa._

 _Trago seco —Menos._

 _Alza una ceja —¿Y te gustan mis pechos más o menos que mi cadera?_

 _Se gira para mostrarme cómo desliza lentamente el cierre de su falda. Una pantaleta de encaje rosa me deja ver el hueso de su cadera._

 _Me levanto para ir por ella. Es instintivo._

 _Hermione me mira retadora —Si te mueves de esa silla, me iré del salón._

 _Me derrumbo en el asiento —¡Esto es tortura!_

 _Suelta una risa satisfecha. Con movimientos delicados desabotona su camisa. Quedo prendado de su respiración. Cada aliento eleva sus pechos de forma hipnótica. Muy lento se quita la camisa. Trae puesto su collar de oro con el reloj de arena._

— _Déjame tocarte —suplico, apretando los puños._

— _Paciencia —ronronea dándome la espalda. Inclina la espalda sin doblar las rodillas, marcando su precioso trasero. Con la punta de los pulgares baja la falda por todas sus piernas. Da un pequeño brinco, todavía en tacones, para dejar atrás la molesta falda._

— _Eres hermosa._

 _Se sonroja. Es encantador que siga teniendo esa reacción cada vez que se lo digo. Es como si no lo creyera._

 _Camina hacia mí. Sus tacones crean un repique cadencioso en el piso. Sube uno de sus pies a la banca donde estoy. Su rodilla queda a la altura de mi barbilla._

 _No puedo moverme. La visión de Hermione, semidesnuda, casi sobre mí, es insuperable._

— _¿Miguel Ángel o Botticelli?_

 _Parpadeo, confundido por la pregunta. Recuerdo lo que dijimos de Renoir —Boticelli._

— _¿En serio? A mí me gusta más Miguel Ángel —sonríe y se quita un tacón. Pone su pie descalzo en mi muslo —¿Chéjov o Tolstoi?_

— _Chéjov, mil veces. Prefiero los cuentos fulminantes._

 _Se quita el otro tacón —Estoy de acuerdo._

— _¿Bernini o Rodin? —digo curioso._

— _Bernini. Es más bello que la realidad._

— _Excepto por ti, obviamente._

 _Se quita el corpiño. Respiro profundo._

— _No sabía que podías ser tan interesante —murmura metiendo los dedos en el cierre de mi pantalón._

— _No te habías molestado en comprobarlo. Soy más que una cara bonita —bromeo._

 _Termina de abrir la bragueta —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Harry Potter?_

— _Lo que quieras._

 _Se sienta en mi erección. Gimo por lo mojada y cálida que está._

— _No te atrevas a moverte —dice seductora._

 _Pone los pies en el piso y se eleva muy, muy despacio. Luego baja a la misma velocidad._

 _Gimo su nombre. Cierro los ojos y echo el rostro atrás._

 _Estoy en el cielo._

— _Más. Por favor —pido temblando—. Más rápido._

 _Pone los brazos en mis hombros para ejercer mayor fuerza. Yo no resisto la tentación y con mis manos acaricio su cintura. Las puntas de mis dedos se entierran en la espalda femenina, y mis pulgares suben y bajan en el vientre. Me besa. Su aliento cubre mi boca. Vino tinto, calentura y ansiedad. Me levanto con ella en brazos, sin perder nuestra unión, y giro para colocarla en la banca. Es delirante que ella imponga el ritmo, pero al final prefiero ser yo quien domina. Uso mi cuerpo para atraparla. El contacto de mi ropa fría con su piel caliente resulta muy excitante._

 _Escucho un crujido. La banca se rompe. Apenas tengo tiempo de girarme para no caer sobre Hermione en el piso. Ella suelta un gemido al impactarse contra mi pecho. Su rodilla me golpea en el estómago. Me quejo adolorido._

 _Hermione me mira aguantando la risa —¡Lo lamento!_

 _Le hago un gesto para que se calme, todavía sin aire por el golpe._

 _Sus labios explotan en una enorme carcajada._

— _No... es..._ tan... _gracioso —digo patéticamente._

 _Se coloca sobre mí. La diversión en su rostro no desaparece —Te dije que no te movieras._

— _Confiaba más en el mobiliario del colegio. Quiero decir, para lo que cobran..._

 _Me besa juguetona —¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?_

— _Sólo el ego._

 _Subo mis manos por su espalda. Ya no estoy tan excitado, pero con ella encima de mí eso cambiará pronto._

— _Creo que debemos regresar —dice metiendo sus dedos en mi cabello._

— _Supongo._

 _La ayudo a vestirse, un ejercicio nuevo en nuestra relación. Comúnmente es al revés. Nos mantenemos callados, sin dejar se sonreír cuando encontramos la mirada._

Al salir de ese salón nuestra relación era completamente distinta. Lo supe por la forma en que me miró al despedirse, con una nota de anhelo y mucho miedo. Tras buscar un par de horas encontramos a los doctores Lowell y Yukio besándose en un armario. Cada quien partió con su acompañante.

No pasaron más de tres días antes de volver a saber de Hermione. Al sentir mi celular vibrar pensé que sería otro mensaje para decirme la hora de la cita. Me equivoqué.

 _Azoto mi mochila en el piso. Cierro con toda mi fuerza la puerta._

 _Neville, sentado en su escritorio, brinca por el escándalo._

— _¿Qué rayos te pasa?_

— _Me dejó —replico antes de echarme en mi cama._

— _¿Qué? ¿Quién?_

— _Ella. La chica con la que me veo... Veía —corrijo frustrado._

 _Neville se desliza en su silla giratoria hasta quedar junto a mí —¿Por qué?_

— _No sé. Solo me mandó este mensaje._

 _Le paso mi celular. Neville lee en voz alta._

— _Nuestro trato se terminó. Confío en tu discreción. No vuelvas a hablarme ni buscarme. Gracias —cierra el celular—. No puedo creerlo, esta chica es brutal. Qué manera de botarte. ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

— _Estudiar. Graduarme. Pedir una beca para dejar este maldito país. Tirarme de las cataratas del Niágara._

 _Neville gira los ojos —Mejor búscala. Resuelve esto._

 _Me volteo en la cama, dándole la espalda —¿No leíste bien? Dijo que no quería saber de mí._

— _¿Desde cuándo_ tú _te rindes tan fácil? Harry, has conquistado cada reto que se te ha cruzado en la vida. Sobreviviste un hogar endemoniado, trabajaste para ahorrar y estudiar, superaste el examen de ingreso a Oxford, ganaste la beca. ¿Me estás diciendo que una chica es más difícil que eso?_

— _Déjame en paz._

 _Por suerte Neville se calló. Sigo pensando en mi miseria. De pronto mi amigo lanza mi celular a mi cabeza._

— _¡Hey! —gruño. Me giro para verlo— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

— _Le mandé un mensaje._

 _Mi corazón se detiene —¿Qué?_

— _Que le mandé un mensaje a tu novia —repite harto._

 _Agarro el móvil para revisar los mensajes. El último era mío: "_ _No estoy de acuerdo. Te iré a buscar hoy a las ocho para hablar._ _"_

— _¿Estás loco?_

 _Neville se encoge de hombros —Sé que puedes con ella, hermano. Solo muéstrale la cara de terco asesino que pones cada vez que quieres algo. Eso la convencerá._

— _Esto está muy por encima de la línea de la amistad, Neville —digo furioso—. Esto es un abuso de confianza. Un maltrato a nuestra relación. Un..._

 _El celular vibró._

 _Neville y yo lo revisamos enseguida._

 _De acuerdo. 8PM._

 _Mi mejor amigo sonríe triunfal —Creo que me debes una enorme disculpa._

— _Te debo la vida —exclamo viendo la hora. Siete treinta y tres. Me levanto para tomar una ducha rápida—. Mañana te llevaré a ese pub que te encanta. Todo irá por mi cuenta._

 _Neville alcanza a gritarme antes de que me encierre en el baño —¡Pediré salmón con langosta, patatas horneadas y dos yardas de cerveza importada!_

— _¡Lo que quieras!_

 _A las ocho en punto toco la puerta de su departamento. Pensé que era lo adecuado en vez de entrar sin llamar, como antes. En teoría nuestro acuerdo ya no existe, ni las libertades que eso me otorgaba._

 _Pasan tres minutos y Hermione no abre. Vuelvo a tocar. Cuando se cumplen diez minutos me preocupo. Tal vez es su forma sutil de decirme que me largue de su vida._

 _Escucho unos pasos veloces por el pasillo. Reconocí de inmediato la cadencia de los zapatos de Hermione. Me giro a tiempo para verla doblar por la esquina. Parece apurada, con las mejillas rojas y la gabardina con dos botones mal cerrados en su pecho. Se frena alterada al verme ahí._

— _¿Harry?_

 _Le muestro mi reloj de pulso —Quedamos a las ocho._

 _Me mira sin comprender. A lo lejos escuchamos la puerta del edificio volver a abrirse y unos pasos acelerados subir las escaleras. Hermione maldice._

— _Soy yo... —masculla mirando desesperada el pasillo— Cierra los ojos._

 _Alzo una ceja —¿Para qué?_

— _¡Ciérralos!_

 _Obedezco. Escucho un crujido sobrenatural. Abro los ojos, asustado. No está Hermione._

 _Por la esquina llega Hermione. Trae la gabardina colgada el brazo y un portafolio que no le vi antes._

— _Lamento el retardo. Esto nunca me pasa. Siempre organizo con perfección mis tiempos, pero he estado distraída._

 _Asiento lentamente —¿Segura tienes tiempo para hablar?_

— _Sí. Ajusté mis horarios. ¿Por qué no me esperaste adentro?_

 _Intentó no sonar tan herido al decir —Porque ya no quieres algo conmigo. Me pareció inadecuado._

 _Se sonroja —Ya veo. Pasa, por favor._

 _Abre la puerta y entramos. Antes de cerrar me vuelvo a asomar al pasillo, sin comprender bien qué sucedió ahí._

 _Hermione deja su portafolio, gabardina y una vara de madera en la mesa del recibidor. Se talla la nuca para relajarse. Sin voltear a verme pregunta si quiero una taza de café._

— _No tomo café —respondo._

 _Sus ojos avellanas se abren por la sorpresa —¿Estudias medicina y_ no _bebes café?_

 _Sonrío —Soy una anomalía. Lo sé._

— _¿Entonces quieres... té? ¿Agua?_

— _Un té sería perfecto._

 _No se ve satisfecha con mi respuesta —Clásico inglés._

 _Va a la cocineta. Me siento en el mismo sillón donde hemos tenido sexo como veinte veces. Por primera vez me fijo realmente en la decoración del departamento. La mayoría de los muebles son de Oxford, pero los adornos y portarretratos tienen que ser de Hermione._

 _Vuelve con dos tazas humeantes._

— _Té para ti. Café para mí._

 _Recibo mi taza. Tiene un gato naranja pintado._

— _¿De qué quieres hablar? —suelta antes de beber casi de golpe su café._

— _¿Por qué quieres terminar el trato?_

— _Desde el principio aclaré que no deseaba lazos emocionales entre nosotros._

 _Sus palabras me dañan. Supongo que es obvio mi enamoramiento._

— _No te estoy pidiendo más de que lo que me quieres dar —digo pensando que mi dignidad vale un clavo—. Mientras respete eso no comprendo por qué te incomodan mis... Lazos emocionales._

 _Me sonríe dulcemente —No son tus lazos emocionales los que me preocupan, Harry._

 _No quiero hacer conjeturas. Darme esperanzas es lo mismo que hundirme más en este océano llamado Hermione._

— _Además necesitas relajarte —sigo hablando—. El objetivo de nuestros encuentros es que disminuyas el estrés. ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿Quieres que me esfuerce más en... desestresarte?_

 _Sus mejillas adquieren ese lindo rosa de nuevo —Oh, no. Tú_ definitivamente _cumples muy bien con tu parte del trato. Muy. Bien._

 _Creo que mi ego acaba de alunizar._

— _Entonces no hay que seguir discutiendo. El trato se mantiene..._

— _Harry, no quise decir eso. Comprende por favor. Es natural que un lazo sentimental se forme entre nosotros. No sólo somos máquinas sexuales. Es momento de parar esto. Buscaré a alguien más para..._

— _No._

 _Mi voz sale muy parecida al tonito de terco asesino que mencionó Neville hace rato. Él tiene razón, yo siempre puedo con los retos._

 _Sigo hablando de forma clara y profunda._

— _Te quiero dejar muy claro que yo no voy a enamorarme de ti. Para mí eres un alivio. Nada más. Me gusta nuestro trato. Me ayuda a pasar los días aburridos. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?_

— _Claro._

 _La mentira más grande que he dicho en mi vida._

 _Hermione baja el rostro. Por un momento creí que estaba triste._

— _El trato se mantiene —dice derrotada._

 _Presiono mi suerte —Con una condición._

— _¿Ahora me condicionas? Yo era la que quería romper el trato..._

 _Le sonrío antes de acostarme sobre su cuerpo. Su mirada se mantiene retadora._

— _Quiero venir a verte cuando se me antoje. Además de tus citas, por supuesto. Y siempre después de clases._

 _Inclino la cabeza para comenzar a besar su cuello. Ella suspira._

— _Pero estoy muy ocupada, Harry. Habrá días que no tenga tiempo para... —gime por mis manos bajo su falda._

— _¿Aceptas o no el nuevo trato? —digo ronco en su oído. Con mis dedos muevo su ropa interior._

— _No sé. Tendría que organizar_ de nuevo _todos mis horarios..._

 _Meto un dedo bajo su ropa interior—¿Aceptas o no?_

 _Sus piernas se enredan en mi cadera._

— _Acepto —suspira._

Creí que había dominado la situación por completo. Al irme de su casa el día siguiente me sentí como un genio. Ahora que hago el recuento, comprendo que sólo clavé la tapa de mi ataúd. Esa noche debí escapar de Hermione Granger, irme con la poca dignidad y respeto que me quedaba.

Ya es muy tarde.

 **Less.**


	4. Palabras mayores

**Me robaste el corazón**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Palabras mayores"**

Los siguientes meses fueron maravillosos. Mi plan de pasar tiempo extra con Hermione estaba dejando frutos. Al llegar a su departamento la sorprendía en medio de un gran trabajo final o estudiando para un examen. Me decía, apenada, que no podía darme la atención necesaria. Mi respuesta siempre era la misma: _seguiré por aquí en lo que te desocupas_. La dejaba leyendo en el sillón mientras yo sacaba mi computadora portátil y hacía la tarea. Pasábamos horas así. En silencio, acompañados por la respiración del otro. Sé que a veces ella me miraba por encima de su libro, mucho tiempo. Yo disimulaba, en secreto feliz de tener cierto grado de su atención. Al terminar nuestros deberes cenábamos algo rápido y hacíamos el amor.

Bueno, _yo_ le hacía el amor. Ella solo disfrutaba el sexo.

Al tener más confianza en nuestra relación me atreví a llegar a su departamento con comida para llevar. Me gustaba descubrir sus gustos. Hermione adoraba la comida italiana, soportaba la china sólo una vez a la semana, jamás se negaba a un segundo plato de tailandesa, y era adicta al pastel de espinacas con queso y crema de la Universidad.

Al compartir la mesa teníamos sesiones de "No es mejor que...", un juego que inventamos para pasar el rato sin tener que dar información privada de nosotros. Consistía en defender algún tema o personaje histórico hasta que el otro se rindiera. De alguna manera ese juego nos unió más. Era divertido y excitante ver hasta dónde llegaba la terquedad y el conocimiento del otro.

Inicié las prácticas en el Hospital de Oxford. Faltaban tres semestres para graduarme, y era requisito para lograrlo. Pensé que los últimos dos semestres el tiempo se me iría en la tesis, así que preferí hacerlo en ese momento. La mitad del día estaba en clases y la otra en el hospital. En la noche llegaba arrastrando los pies hasta el departamento de Hermione. En ocasiones solo me desnudaba para meterme con ella en la cama, quien me esperaba con la lampara del buró prendida, y otras veces la encontraba desvelándose para terminar un trabajo. Al verme llegar sonreía...

— _¿Muchos pacientes en tu turno? —pregunta, cerrando su computadora. Viste un camisón escarlata con leones dorados, casi infantil, pero que marca con sensualidad sus pechos. Su cabello está hecho un desastre, medio amarrado en la nuca. También parece a punto de caer dormida en el siguiente parpadeo._

 _Me siento junto a ella, observando sus piernas —El doctor McKeen me odia. Estoy seguro que agendó los casos más aburridos y tediosos en mi turno. A Neville, en cambio, le tocó un paciente con leucemia._

 _Hermione señala una bolsa de papel encima de la mesa —Te dejé la mitad de la tarta de espinacas._

 _Sonrío —¿Te contuviste de comer toda la tarta_ por mí _?_

— _Si no la quieres..._

— _¡Es mía! —digo corriendo hacia el plato. La tarta sigue caliente._

— _Harry... —la miro con la boca llena. Parece nerviosa— hace cinco días que no tenemos sexo._

 _Trago pesado. Es verdad. Desde que inicié las prácticas estoy rendido, prefiero dormir con ella en mis brazos que gastar la poca energía que me queda en hacer el amor. No es que no la extrañe de esa forma, todo lo contrario, pero para mí es más valiosa su presencia que la satisfacción sexual que me ofrece. El problema es que Hermione mantiene nuestro trato por el sexo, no por mi compañía._

 _Compongo una sonrisa seductora —¿Lo quieres hacer aquí o en el cuarto?_

 _Alza una ceja —No te ves con la fuerza suficiente..._

— _Claro que sí._

 _Termino la tarta y voy hacia ella —¿Aquí o en el cuarto?_

— _No tienes que fingir. Solo digo que es absurdo que vengas hasta acá si lo único que deseas es dormir. Tu cuarto queda mucho más cerca del hospital._

 _Su rechazo es fulminante. Me recargo de la silla para no caer. El amor que siento por Hermione me tiene atrapado. No me gusta mentir, pero es mi única alternativa._

— _Neville no me deja dormir —explico—. Lleva semanas trayendo a una compañera al cuarto. Es imposible no escucharlos en la noche. Son muy... explícitos._

 _Hermione inclina el rostro —¿Me estás diciendo que vienes aquí porque no puedes descansar en tu recámara? ¿Esa es la única razón?_

— _Claro. ¿Qué otra razón podría existir?_

 _Que no quiero pasar las noches sin ti..._

— _Ya veo. Pues no deseo que bajes tus calificaciones por una interrupción de tus ciclos nocturnos. Puedes seguir viniendo a mi departamento. La próxima vez que algo así ocurra, por favor dímelo con claridad desde el principio._

— _Bien. Gracias._

 _Abre su computadora —Voy a seguir con esto. Te alcanzo después en la cama._

 _Quiero darle un beso de buenas noches, pero no me parece adecuado después de esa conversación. Me largo al cuarto y al acostarme abrazo su almohada._

Supe que si no modificaba mis horarios la relación con Hermione se acabaría. El pretexto que puse sobre Neville no duraría el resto de la carrera. Cambié algunas materias para el fin de semana, reduje las horas de prácticas del viernes y comencé a adelantar las tareas entre las clases de la mañana. Funcionó. Ahora mis tardes las gastaba en amar a Hermione. Fue tan abrupto el cambio que ella me pidió descansar algunas veces, pero noté que su buen humor regresó junto con mis atenciones físicas, así que me sentí tranquilo. Sin hablar hicimos una rutina. Confiábamos que el otro llevaría la cena de esa noche o que aguardaría despierto un poquito más al otro. Suplicaba al universo que permitiera que nuestra relación siguiera en ese pacífico estado, pero claro, el universo no quiere que las cosas sean fáciles para Harry Potter...

 _Neville me pidió intercambiar el turno en el hospital porque tenía que acompañar a su abuela. Así que el jueves trabajé casi nueve horas seguidas. La ventaja es que para el viernes a las diez de la mañana ya estoy libre. Decido ir directo al departamento de Hermione. Traigo la maleta del hospital con ropa limpia para bañarme y luego dormir hasta que mi castaña llegue de sus clases._

 _En su departamento escucho el agua correr en el baño. Tal vez Hermione también tiene este día libre. Sería fantástico. Me quito los zapatos y entro al baño sin hacer ruido. Planeo sorprenderla. Veo su figura distorsionada detrás de la cortina. Me parece un poco más alta._

 _Estoy únicamente en pantalones cuando abro la cortina. Al mismo tiempo veo la vara de madera que está sobre el lavamanos. No es la de Hermione._

 _El grito femenino, mezclado con el largo cabello rubio me indica mi error._

 _Histérico arranco la cortina y la echo sobre la rubia. Sus grandes ojos grises parpadean en shock un par de veces._

— _¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar a un baño?_

 _Cierro los ojos y me giro —Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento. Pensé..._

 _Escucho su risa —Creíste que era Hermione._

 _Asiento. Sin abrir los ojos me muevo por el baño, buscando la puerta. De pronto siento las manos femeninas agarrar mi cadera y girarme. La pared fría del baño me hace temblar cuando la rubia me pone contra ella._

— _Supongo que eres Harry Potter. Hermione no exageró cuando me dijo lo atractivo que eres._

 _Sus manos suben por mi abdomen. Agarro sus muñecas, nervioso._

— _Gracias. Necesito salir, con permiso..._

 _Pega su cuerpo, todavía mojado y cubierto por la cortina de plástico, al mío._

— _Sé cuál es tu trato con Hermione. Nada de lazos emocionales, ¿verdad? Así que no importa si nosotros... ya sabes_.

 _La miro impactado —¿Qué? ¡No!_

 _La empujo con suavidad y firmeza. El agua de la regadera sigue saliendo. No sé quién rayos es esta rubia, pero sólo de imaginar que Hermione nos encuentre en esta posición..._

 _Me sonríe sugerente —¿Por qué no? Hermione no se enojaría. Soy su mejor amiga. Y tú y ella no son realmente una pareja. Puedes tener el trato con ella y conmigo también. ¿No te interesa?_

 _Intento escurrirme hacia la puerta. La rubia me corta el camino. Desvío los ojos al ver sin querer el inicio de su pecho desnudo. Ella se recarga en la puerta. El vapor está llenando el baño._

— _No estoy interesado —digo con los nervios a punto de reventar._

— _¿Por qué? ¿No te parezco atractiva?_

 _Juega con su precioso cabello rubio casi blanco. Joder, sí._

— _No estoy interesado —repito._

— _¿Es por Hermione?_

— _Mi trato es con ella. Nadie más._

 _Vuelve a acercarse, contoneando la cortina —Será nuestro pequeño secreto..._

 _Siento su mano en el botón de mi pantalón. Suficiente._

 _La agarro de los hombros y la pongo bajo el agua caliente. Luego cambio las llaves para que solo salga agua fría. Su grito me da cierta satisfacción._

— _No estoy interesado_ en ti _—repito muy lento._

 _Su sonrisa se amplía. Con los labios temblorosos por el frío me contesta —Ah, en mí no, pero en Hermione sí._

 _Mi cara se calienta —Con ella tengo el trato —digo torpemente._

 _La rubia alza una ceja —¿Y si te digo que ella tiene el mismo trato con otro hombre, al mismo tiempo que contigo?_

 _Me separo de ella, impactado. En mi mente las cuentas no tienen lógica. Es imposible que Hermione exprima más tiempo para tener dos amantes. Yo casi vivo en su departamento, y el resto del día ella está en clases. Pero mi corazón sufre un pequeño paro. Imaginarla con otro..._

 _La rubia agarra una toalla y,_ por fin _, se cubre el cuerpo. Cierra la llave del agua y me mira triunfal._

— _Estaba segura de que la amas._

 _Abro la boca, como un pez, sin comprender._

— _Soy Luna Lovegood. La mejor amiga de Hermione. Mucho gusto, Harry._

 _Estrecho su mano, todavía confundido._

— _¿Puedes salir para que me vista?_

 _Igual que un robot salgo del baño. Voy a la sala y me siento ahí hasta que la rubia entra a la habitación. Trae puesto un vestido floreado y botas altas. Su cabello está amarrado en una trenza, muy parecida a la que Hermione usa._

— _¿Quieres una cerveza? —me dice yendo a la cocineta. Escucho el refrigerador abrir y cerrarse. Vuelve con dos botellas color ámbar._

 _Al recibir la mía leo la etiqueta:_ Butterbeer.

 _Luna se deja caer en una de las sillas. Le da un trago a su cerveza y dice —Lamento lo que ocurrió en el baño. Tenía que saber qué clase de persona eres. Si aceptabas mi propuesta le iba a contar todo a Hermione para que te dejara. No solo pasaste la prueba, también confirmaste que amas a mi mejor amiga. No puedo estar más feliz._

 _Quedo congelado un rato más. Finalmente abro mi cerveza y bebo._

— _¡Está deliciosa! Nunca había probado esto._

 _Me sonríe —Le traje dos cajas a Hermione. No me imagino lo que es vivir aquí sin cerveza de mantequilla._

— _¿Aquí en la universidad? —pregunto— Por lo que veo no es una bebida alcohólica, así que está permitida en el reglamento de Oxford._

— _Claro... —desvía los enormes ojos grises—. Como sea. Vine de sorpresa. Se supone que mi viaje a Sudamérica duraría un par de semanas más. Hermione se morirá al verme en su departamento. Pienso quedarme un mes con ella. No te importa, ¿verdad?_

 _Niego —Supongo, por lo que dices, que llevan un rato separadas._

— _Casi dos años. Desde que salimos de... nuestro colegio. Ella se dejó convencer por sus padres de hacer una carrera. Yo quise hacer una investigación sobre la fauna de Perú, Chile y Argentina. Tuvimos que separarnos._

— _Debió ser difícil... —digo sin saber realmente qué comentar. No tengo idea de la vida privada de Hermione. Esta mujer podría estarme mintiendo y yo ni en cuenta._

 _Luna suspira —Íbamos a un colegio privado. Durante siete años vivimos juntas. Somos como hermanas. Fue un alivio cuando nos conocimos a los once años. Ya sabes, con la forma en que Hermione creció... Yo también llegué muy asustada y sin amigos ahí._

 _Aprieto los puños —No sé nada. Hermione no quiere informarme de su vida íntima. Creo que es un poco injusto que siga escuchándote sin que ella lo sepa._

— _Oh, cierto. Sin lazos emocionales —gira la mirada, divertida—. Puede ser tan cabeza dura..._

 _Bebo más de la deliciosa cerveza._

— _¿Podrías no contarle lo que pasó en el baño? —pido— Me ha costado mucho trabajo que Hermione no rompa nuestro trato. La quiero. Sería terrible que me deje ahora que tú le informes de mis sentimientos._

 _Luna asiente —Seré una tumba. Aunque es una lástima que no pueda contarle. Tu cara de nervios fue hermosa._

Hermione llegó esa noche y gritó de felicidad al ver a Luna en su sala comiendo macarrones con queso. Quedé sorprendido de lo relajada que se veía con la rubia. Nos preguntó qué habíamos hecho durante el tiempo que estuvimos solos, obviamente para saber si su mejor amiga me había dado información de su vida. Luna respondió la verdad: vimos películas toda la tarde.

Las dejé solas y regresé con Neville. Una vez en mi cuarto me hice a la idea de que no sabría de Hermione durante el mes que Luna Lovegood estuviera en Oxford de visita. Volqué mi tiempo y atención al hospital, intentando acabar las prácticas lo más pronto posible. Al paso de los días me di cuenta que mi cariño por Hermione era más real de lo que imaginé. Nuestro alejamiento no me causaba dolor, ya que sabía que ella estaba feliz y acompañada. Incluso si no era a través de mí, quería lo mejor para ella.

Eso no quería decir que no la extrañara. Ni la comida me sabía igual ni los textos de medicina me parecían tan interesantes. Llegar en las noches al cuarto con Neville era triste. En mi cama no estaba el olor de Hermione, ni la tibieza de su cuerpo. Reía sin humor cuando pensaba algún comentario ingenioso y mordaz que seguro a ella le habría encantado. En especial deseaba escuchar su voz. Hermione tiene varios tipos de voz: incitante, alegre, tímida, indignada, adormilada, furiosa y, la mejor, ronca después del sexo.

Supongo que por eso, aunque estaba convencido de que podía sobrevivir un par de semanas más sin Hermione, cuando sonó mi celular a las tres de la madrugada desperté con una sonrisa...

 _Supe que caí muerto en la cama cuando despierto con los lentes puestos. Ya he roto varios pares así. Tardo un rato en reconocer el ruido que destruye la tranquilidad del cuarto. Escucho el gruñido de Neville en su cama._

— _¡Apaga tu celular! —ruge antes de meter su cabeza bajo la almohada._

 _Con el cansancio haciendo estragos mi coordinación, por poco tiro la lámpara de noche al intentar coger mi celular. Aprieto cualquier tecla para que el timbre deje de sonar. La pantalla ilumina la mitad de la habitación. Regreso mi brazo hacia la cama, arrastrando el celular. Alcanzo a leer_ Hermione _en el identificador y despierto de golpe. Al mismo tiempo que deslizo la opción para responder veo la hora:_ 03:48AM.

 _Siento miedo al poner el auricular en mi oído. Ella nunca me ha llamado. Y a esta hora cualquier cosa pudo haberle pasado._

— _¿Estás bien? —es lo primero que digo al contestar._

 _Su voz es pastosa, las palabras se arrastran en su lengua como burbujas —No sé dónde es-stoy._

 _Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy afuera de la cama, agarrando la primera gabardina que veo. Me pongo los zapatos._

— _¿No estás en el campus?_

 _Agarro las llaves y mi cartera._

— _Eso creo... Veo... ¿Un colim-coli-colibr-rí?_

 _Bajo por las escaleras del edificio. Pienso en cualquier referencia que se asemeje a lo que me dijo._

— _¿El colibrí es de cobre? ¿Hay un una fuente junto a él?_

 _La escucho moverse, intenta decir algo, pero se tropieza y cae. Suelta una carcajada._

— _¿Hermione? —insisto en el teléfono. Voy en camino al edificio de Biología, donde tienen la escultura de los colibríes en un abrevadero, símbolo de su carrera._

— _Oh, Harry —le cuesta trabajo decir las erres de mí nombre—, tengo ganas de una pizz-zza._

 _Sonrío. Es obvio que Hermione está ebria, fuera de peligro._

— _No te muevas de la fuente de los colibríes. No tardo._

— _¿Traerrás mi pizza?_

— _No, cariño —suspiro más tranquilo—, pero te llevaré por una, si quieres._

— _¡Sí quiero!_

 _Corto el camino por el parque de la biblioteca central. La noche es muy fría y no hay alumnos a la vista. Le mando un mensaje a Neville para avisarle que no llegaré a la práctica del hospital que es en tres horas. No me afecta en lo absoluto gracias a las horas extras que hice los últimos quince días. Al llegar al edifico de Biología alcanzo a ver a Hermione sentada junto a la fuente. Trae un vestido negro que apenas le llega a la mitad de los muslos. Los tirantes se ajustan detrás de su cuello. Trae un par de tacones demasiado arriesgados, y el cabello peinado en rizos brillantes. Se ve increíble._

 _Al verme suelta una carcajada._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Giro los ojos —Vengo a rescatarte. ¿_ Tú _qué haces aquí?_

 _Se encoge de hombros —Fiesta... Luna se quedó con un... un... idiota. Quise regres-sar. Me perdí._

 _Hace un puchero. Mi corazón se derrite._

— _Y me llamaste —le recuerdo. Me acuclillo frente a ella—. Nunca te imaginé borracha a la mitad de la madrugada, perdida en Oxford._

 _Se cruza de brazos, su forma de hablar es casi cómica —Soy más que una perf-recta alumna —le da hipo._

— _Ya lo veo. Vamos a tu casa._

 _Meto mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y la ayudo a levantarse. Hermione se pesca de mi gabardina para mantener el equilibrio._

— _Porr-ierto —me dice mientras comenzamos a caminar—, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _Intento no reírme en su cara —Estaba haciendo mis ejercicios nocturnos y te encontré._

 _Ella asiente, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo —Claaaa-ro._

 _Continuamos el recorrido sin acelerar demasiado. Hermione no tiene el mínimo equilibrio sobre sus zapatos, y se recarga en mí cada tres pasos._

— _¿Vamos por mi pizza? —me mira esperanzada._

 _La agarro de la cintura más fuerte para evitar su siguiente tropiezo._

— _No, cariño. Vamos a tu casa. Ahí, si todavía quieres, podemos pedir la pizza._

— _La quiero de anchoas, ¿te gustan las anchoas, Harr-rry?_

— _Sí._

— _A Corr-mac no le gustan —bufa._

— _¿A quién? —pregunto entre confundido y molesto._

 _Hermione hace un mohín —Cor-mac —pronuncia muy lento para que no se enrede su lengua—. Es un patán._

 _Sé que está mal aprovecharme de la situación, pero..._

— _¿Es tu amigo?_

— _¡Ugh, no! Ex novio —balbucea sonrojada—. Creí que me aba-amaba._

 _Arrugo el rostro. Es normal que ella tenga un pasado amoroso. Yo también. Lo que no me parece es que alguien la haya tratado mal._

— _¿Y no era así?_

 _Sonríe amargamente —Él sólo quería dos cos-sas. Mi cuer-rpo y mis ideass._

 _La abrazo con más cariño. Ella me mira agradecida._

— _Ya quedó atrás —le digo antes de besar su frente._

 _Seguimos en silencio. A pocos metros está el edificio de los departamentos más codiciados de Oxford, donde Hermione vive._

— _Ess difícil —dice de pronto—, creer en el amor._

 _Mete su mano a la falda de su vestido. Extrae su vara de madera._

— _¿Dónde traías eso? — digo sorprendido._

 _Ella me sonríe misteriosa —Una dama no re-re... revela sussecretos._

 _Con la vara abre la puerta del edificio. La intento ayudar a subir las escaleras. Resulta imposible, así que me agacho y la tomo de la espalda y las piernas, cargándola tipo novia en mi pecho. Hermione vuelve a reír, agitando las piernas. Un tacón se le cae._

— _No importa —dice entre risas—. Es de Luna. Esso le pasa por abando —hipo— narme._

 _Continúo la subida, concentrado en que Hermione no se caiga, algo complicado cuando ella no deja de agitarse feliz. De pronto enrosca sus manos en mi cuello y besa mi quijada._

— _Eres tan guapo, Har-r-r-ry Potter._

 _La miro divertido —Tú también lo eres, Hermione Granger._

 _Agita una mano, incrédula —Oh, no mientass._

 _Llegamos a su piso —¿Dónde traes las llaves?_

— _No llaves —dice entre bostezos—. Varita._

 _Quiere volver a usar su vara de madera (que en ningún momento de la subida perdió, contrario a sus zapatos), la ayudo a estabilizar el pulso. La puerta se abre._

— _¿Cómo haces eso? —pregunto al entrar de forma diagonal al departamento, de manera que Hermione no se golpee en el marco. Ella sigue agarrada de mi cuello. Mis manos en su espalda y piernas._

— _¿Hacer qué? —responde inocente— ¿Pides la piz-za?_

 _Recuesto a Hermione en el sillón. Regreso a cerrar la puerta y voy por el teléfono. Por suerte hay una pizzería 24 horas en las afueras de la universidad. Seguro no somos los únicos estudiantes que necesitan comer a las cuatro de la madrugada._

— _¿Sólo con anchoas?_

 _Hermione está intentando bajarse el cierre del vestido —Y ex-x-tra queso. Y una orden de palitoss de ajo._

 _Mientras hablo por teléfono ayudo a Hermione a quitarse el vestido. Ella cae, en ropa interior negra, sobre el sillón. Sus ojos cafés brillan por el alcohol y la tranquilidad de verse en casa._

— _¿Cuánto bebiste?_

 _Piensa unos segundos —Dos margar-ritas._

 _La miro incrédulo —¿De qué tamaño? Parece que hubieras bebido un galón de tequila._

— _No acossstumbro tomar._

— _Se nota._

 _Voy a su cuarto y agarro la bata. De ninguna manera dejaré que el repartidor vea a Hermione en ropa interior. Cuando vuelvo a la sala, ella está hablando con un libro._

 _La ayudo a ponerse la bata. Hermione me da un par de besos durante el proceso. Yo no me quejo._

— _Te ex —bosteza— traño._

— _Yo también —respondo conmovido—. Te ves guapísima, ¿sabes?_

 _Se mira, desconfiada —Pero ya me quité el vessstido._

 _La agarro de la cintura y la jalo sobre mis piernas. Ella recarga su cabeza en mi pecho._

— _El vestido era bonito. Pero tú eres guapísima._

 _Me sonríe sonrojada. Sin pensar la beso. Estamos un rato en esa posición hasta que alguien toca. Hermione casi sale corriendo hacia la puerta. Tengo que agarrarla para que no se caiga._

— _¡Mi pizza!_

 _La siento y voy hacia la puerta —¿Tu pizza? ¿No nuestra?_

 _Hace un puchero —Bueno... Nuessstra._

 _Recibo la orden, pago y regreso con Hermione. En pocos minutos ella termina con casi las ocho rebanadas. En la comisura de sus labios hay salsa de tomate._

— _¿Satisfecha?_

 _Me mira feliz —Creo que ya no estoy tan ebria._

— _Definitivamente hablas mejor. Prueba decir: tres tristes tigres comen trigo en un trigal._

 _Suelta una carcajada —Tres tristres... Oh, olvídalo. Harry, gracias por haber ido a mi rescate._

— _A eso me dedico._

— _¿A salvar estudiantes intoxicadas a la mitad de la madrugada?_

 _La vuelvo a montar en mis piernas —A asegurarme que estés bien._

 _Baja los ojos. Por un momento creo que va a llorar._

— _Soy una egoísta —murmura—. Mañana tienes clases..._

 _La beso para callarla —Ni lo menciones. Además, mañana tengo el día libre. Fue una suerte. Por favor, si te vuelve a pasar algo así, no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Se recarga de nuevo en mi pecho, diciendo algo sobre lazos emocionales. Queda dormida._

 _Con cuidado la cargo a su cama. Le quito la bata y el corpiño. Busco su camisón de franela favorito y se lo pongo. Finalmente me acuesto junto a ella. No duermo. Paso el resto de la noche escuchando su respiración._

— _Te amo, Hermione —susurro cuando el sol despunta y me quedo dormido._

 **Less.**


	5. Sin barreras

**Me robaste el corazón**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Sin barreras"**

El final de semestre trajo dos sorpresas consigo. La comida para los benefactores de la Universidad tenía que organizarla Derecho, así que Hermione sería parte del staff. Me dijo que Luna no acudiría al banquete porque quería evitar encontrarse con alguien. Ahí llegó la primera sorpresa: el tipo por el que abandonó a Hermione durante la fiesta un par de noches antes, era Ron. Nadie sabía qué ocurrió entre ellos, pero no acabó bien. Mi amigo estaba en completa negación del tema, y la rubia simplemente se quejaba de los hombres "incrédulos y puritanos". La segunda sorpresa fue mucho más conveniente para mí, o por lo menos eso creí en ese tiempo: Hermione me habló de su futuro.

 _Neville afloja un poco su corbata —Sabes que estas reuniones me ponen muy nervioso, ¿por qué tenemos que venir? Suficiente con la ocasión que nosotros organizamos hace un año. Además siempre existe la posibilidad de que ofenda a algún político o a alguien de mucho dinero, y acabe expulsado de Oxford. O peor, que un gánster me aniquile. ¡O peor! Que mi abuela me aniquile..._

 _Palmeo su espalda —Pero hay comida gratis._

— _¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?_

— _No seas aguafiestas. Este semestre fue brutal, nos merecemos una pequeña y sana distracción._

 _Me mira sospechoso —¿Y por qué no fuimos por una pizza mejor?_

— _Porque aquí hay aperitivos de langosta, tus favoritos._

 _Neville compone una sonrisa —¿En serio? ¿Sabes en cuál de las mesas?_

— _Por allá._

 _Caminamos entre el gentío, diciendo los nombres de las celebridades que reconocimos. De pronto vimos a Percy Weasley, abogado y hermano mayor de Ron y Ginny. Intentamos pasar sin que nos viera, porque el tipo honestamente es insufrible. Si fue invitado a dar un discurso o algo así, entonces todos los Weasley se presentarán en el auditorio._

 _Olvido a los pelirrojos en cuanto veo a Hermione con el uniforme azul oscuro de la facultad de Derecho, atendiendo la mesa más elegante. Por su cara no se ve muy divertida. Con precisión atómica alinea los aperitivos en las charolas. Junto a ella hay un alumno que no para de hablarle._

 _Cuando sus ojos castaños encuentran los míos, una sonrisa se cuela en sus labios antes de volver a su rostro serio. Cada vez es más difícil que disimule el placer que le da verme._

 _Neville toma una galleta con langosta y luego mira bien a Hermione._

— _¡Hey! Hace un año nos conocimos —dice mi mejor amigo._

 _La castaña sonríe. El tipo junto a ella se queda callado, observando la situación._

— _Así es. Fue cuando Medicina tuvo que hospedar el banquete. Tú ensuciaste el traje de un político desagradable. Neville Longbottom._

 _Mi amigo se ruboriza —Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de mi amigo?_

 _Hermione endulza ligeramente la voz —Harry Potter._

 _El tipo desconocido habla de pronto, rompiendo el contacto visual entre Hermione y yo —Soy Tyson Holland._

 _Neville agarra su cuarta galletita con langosta —Mucho gusto. Me gustó cómo organizaron el auditorio. Se ve mejor que cuando nosotros lo hicimos._

 _Holland pasa un brazo por los hombros de Hermione —Todo se lo debemos a mi chica._

— _¿_ Tu chica _? —decimos Hermione y yo a unísono._

 _Mi castaña se zafa de su brazo —Vale, Tyson, ya te dije que no me gustan ese tipo de comentarios._

 _Holland hace una sonrisa falsa —Claro._

 _Neville suelta una carcajada —Haces honor a tu reputación, Granger. Dicen por ahí que ningún alumno ha conseguido una cita contigo. Eres ruda._

 _Siento una estúpida satisfacción en mi cuerpo. Miro a Hermione con todo el calor que me provoca._

 _Ella se sonroja —Vine a estudiar, no ha encontrar marido._

 _Neville agarra otras tres galletitas —Como dije: ruda._

 _Holland vuelve a abrir la boca —Al principio Hermione da esa impresión. Pero cuando la conoces más... a profundidad, sabes que en realidad es una mujer como cualquier otra._

 _Hermione le dirige una mirada letal —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

— _Que todas las mujeres, aunque sea muy dentro de sí, desean lo mismo: un hombre que las proteja y les de un hogar._

 _Suelto una carcajada —Qué mediocre eres._

 _Holland me responde enfurecido —No es mi culpa que no sepas lo que desean las mujeres._

 _Hermione gira los ojos —Oh, Tyson, mejor ya cállate._

— _Tienes razón —contesto tranquilo—. No sé lo que quieren las mujeres. Cada una es distinta. Tampoco sé cómo abrir la boca y en un solo comentario verme tan idiota, en eso tú eres el experto._

 _Holland casi brinca sobre la mesa para llegar hacia mí. Neville rescató las galletitas que se cayeron por el movimiento brusco. Hermione puso una mano en el pecho de su compañero._

— _Si haces una escena los_ dos _seremos castigados —dice furiosa—. Tranquilízate._

 _Holland respira acelerado —Sólo porque tú me lo pides, Herm._

 _Miro apenado a Hermione. Mi plan era venir y saludarla de rápido, aprovechando que me dijo en qué mesa le tocaba atender en el banquete. No deseaba que pasara un mal rato._

 _Ella me regala una minúscula sonrisa. Todo está bien._

— _Vamos, Nev. Esa pizza ya no suena tan mal._

 _Mi mejor amigo todavía se adueñó de cinco galletas antes de despedirse de Hermione y Holland. Salimos del auditorio hacia la calle que rodea a la Universidad._

— _Es guapa, ¿no crees? —dice Neville de pronto._

 _Nos detenemos en la esquina, esperando que el semáforo nos de oportunidad de cruzar._

— _¿De quién hablas? —pregunto a pesar de saber perfecto la respuesta._

— _Granger. Muy a su manera, quiero decir. No es una modelo como Ginny, pero vamos, tiene el rostro muy proporcionado y la piel limpísima. Además sus labios son gruesos y se ven humectados. Es guapa._

 _Aprieto los puños —Supongo..._

— _Tiene algo especial. Además el uniforme de Derecho se le ve muy bien. Creo que la voy a invitar a salir._

 _Mis oídos chillan._

— _Tú la escuchaste. Vino a estudiar, no a casarse._

 _Miro desesperado el semáforo. Quiero avanzar y dejar esta conversación atrás para siempre._

— _Sí, pero por alguien como ella vale la pena arriesgarse._

— _Mejor no..._

 _Neville se encoge de hombros —No tiene nada de malo. Y hace mucho que no tengo sexo, tal vez..._

— _¡Basta! —grito._

 _Mi mejor amigo comienza a reír sin parar —¡Lo sabía! ¡Es ella! ¡Granger es tu chica misteriosa!_

 _Lo miro atónito —¿Cómo supiste?_

— _Fue tan obvio. Cuando te vio se iluminó por completo, y luego esa sonrisa que te dedicó al final._

 _El semáforo cambió. Avanzamos._

— _Te estabas burlando de mí..._

— _Fue hilarante._

 _Dejo caer los hombros —Bueno, ya lo sabes. Granger es mi chica._

— _Como dije: ruda._

— _Que te quede claro, tu broma no fue chistosa._

— _Lo que digas..._

En la noche me dirigí al departamento de Hermione. No teníamos una cita oficial, pero quería confirmar con ella que siguiéramos en buenos términos después de lo sucedido en el banquete.

 _Al entrar veo a Hermione sentada en la cornisa de la ventana. Trae una bata negra que me deja ver sus piernas desnudas. El cabello escurre agua en sus hombros. Quiero tomarla y besar cada centímetro de sus pantorrillas. Me contengo al ver su gesto de tristeza._

— _¿Estás bien? —pregunto nervioso. No la había visto así. Hermione siempre da la impresión de estar en completo control. Cada minuto de su vida tiene un propósito y es impensable que no lo cumpla. Su determinación es atractiva y terrorífica a la vez._

 _Me dirige una mirada extraña. Por un instante creo que puede leer mi mente, así que de forma ridícula pienso en cuánto la admiro, cuánto me gusta su cuerpo, cuánto quiero de verdad estar con ella, en cada sentido. Aparta la mirada, soltando un bufido. Me siento idiota, ¡claro que no puede leer mi mente! No puedo depender de una habilidad inexistente para que ella se entere de mis sentimientos, algún día tendré que ser sincero, aunque signifique perderla..._

— _En dieciocho días se cumplirán dos años de que iniciamos nuestro trato —dice con frialdad._

 _Me recorre un escalofrío —¿Estás pensando de nuevo en romperlo?_

— _No específicamente._

 _Me siento en el sillón que ve hacia la ventana donde ella se encuentra —¿Te importaría elaborar?_

 _Sonríe cansada —Estoy pensando en la vida. Lo extraña y difícil que es. Cuando te conocí estaba segura que lo nuestro sería esporádico. Míranos ahora. Anthony tenía razón._

 _Intento sonar casual —¿Quién?_

 _Hermione me da la espalda, viendo hacia los jardines del campus —Anthony Goldstein. Fue mi... primer amor del colegio._

— _¿Y en qué tenía razón? —pregunto ligeramente celoso. De acuerdo, muy celoso. En menos de una semana me he enterado de dos hombres que han estado con Hermione, primero Cormac McLaggen, ahora el tal Goldstein. ¿Habrá más?_

— _Que no estoy hecha para hacer feliz a un hombre —su respuesta sonó graciosa, incluso agregó una buena carcajada al final. No parecía realmente preocupada por ese pensamiento—. Me lo dijo muy seguro para nuestra edad, ¡era muy precoz!_

— _Yo soy feliz contigo —le suelto de golpe._

 _Eso rompe su risa._

 _Se gira para verme. ¿Hay condescendencia en su rostro?_

— _Eso es porque no me conoces._

 _Giro los ojos, haciendo obvio que la estoy imitando. Eso le arranca otra carcajada. Más valiente por su cambio de humor me levanto con agilidad y la cargo en mi pecho. Sus piernas quedan suspendidas en mi brazo izquierdo, y su preciosa espalda recargada en mi brazo derecho. Me inclino para besarla. Hermione de verdad tiene los labios perfectos._

 _Al separarnos, un poco agitados, camino hacia el sillón y me dejo caer sin soltarla. Adoro tenerla encima de mí._

— _Creo que estás siendo muy ingenua. Sí te conozco._

 _Levanta una linda ceja. Abre la boca para contradecirme, así que me suelto a hablar antes de que pueda._

— _Te dan miedo las alturas. No sabes andar en bicicleta. En tus ratos libres, que no son muchos, prefieres leer poesía. En lo único que eres desorganizada es en tu cajón de ropa interior. Llevas pensando más de medio año en cambiar tu escritorio de lugar, pero no te decides porque odias romper con los espacios establecidos de tu hogar. Tienes fobia de que alguien toque tu jabón de baño, ni siquiera Luna tiene permiso. Antes de hacer un comentario gracioso lo planeas varias veces en tu cabeza. Tu sentido del humor, por supuesto, es muy intelectual, así que no te molesta cuando la gente no entiende tus bromas. Estudias para demostrar que eres la mejor y para cambiar al mundo. Te gusta el café sin azúcar, pero te he visto echarle dulce de leche, lo cual me da un poco de..._

— _¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mí? —interrumpe de manera tensa. Bajo mis manos siento sus músculos endurecerse— Lo de las alturas nunca te lo he dicho, ni lo de la bici, ni lo del escritorio..._

— _Lo he podido deducir —digo con calma, intentando transmitirle confianza. Parece un gato asustado a punto de brincar por la ventana—. ¿Recuerdas el día que te cargué sobre el librero? Tu vientre se encogió por el vértigo y me apretaste los hombros. Estabas asustada. Te dije que no te dejaría caer jamás, y me respondiste..._

— _Que prefería tener los pies en la tierra —se sonroja, no sé si de enojo o vergüenza._

— _¿Y también recuerdas cuando me hiciste nombrar los veintisiete huesos de la mano? Querías confirmar que te dolía el pisiforme. Al revisarte me dijiste..._

— _Fue por la estúpida bicicleta que nunca aprendí a usar de niña. ¿Cómo supiste lo del escritorio? Estoy segura que no mencioné nada sobre eso._

— _No tuviste que hacerlo. Lo dejaste de usar hace meses._

— _¿Pero cómo sabías que lo quiero mover y no me atrevo?_

 _Me encojo de hombros —Porque así eres tú._

 _Mi respuesta la puso peor —¡Eso es ilógico!_

 _Se zafa de mi abrazo. De pronto ya está del otro lado del departamento. Supe enseguida que crucé la línea. No debí decirle todo eso._

— _Hermione, no pasa nada. ¿Supongo que tú también has conocido algo sobre mí en estos dos años?_

Quiero _creer eso._

 _Se recarga en una de las sillas del comedor. Veo su mano temblar. De pronto asiente._

— _Algunas cosas —murmura._

— _¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te conozca?_

 _Su atención se mueve por el departamento. Sus ojos se clavan en la vara de madera que siempre trae, colocada en uno de los libreros._

— _Cuando termine la carrera no volverás a verme._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Sus palabras me destruyen el corazón. Su tono fue resignado, lo cual aumenta mi dolor. Es como si ella no lo quisiera así, pero no existe alternativa._

Ese fue otro parteaguas en la relación. De nuevo la vida me dio la oportunidad de terminar con Hermione. Debí decirle que si no estaba dispuesta a compartir su futuro conmigo, entonces no tenía sentido invertir en conocerla más. En _amarla_ más. Porque eso significaría mi muerte tras la graduación. Debí escapar. Salir de ese departamento. No mirar atrás. El problema es que ya estaba perdido en su existencia. ¿Es normal amar tanto? ¿Así funciona el amor para todos?

Supongo que el amor también apaga el instinto de supervivencia. En vez de escapar de esa magnífica mujer y seguir con mi vida, dije las palabras que me condenaron para siempre.

— _Entonces aprovechemos cada día que nos queda juntos._

 _Hermione me mira incrédula. Luego mira su vara de madera. Luego a mí de nuevo. Sus labios tiemblan y sé que está conteniendo el llanto._

 _Me acerco a ella. Atrapo su rostro en mis manos. Pego nuestros cuerpos. El roce de su pecho en el mío será eternamente una de mis sensaciones favoritas._

— _Sin compromisos. Sin etiquetas. Sin definiciones —susurro contra sus labios—. Tiempo límite: la graduación._

— _Seguir como estamos..._

— _No. Como estamos es sin ataduras emocionales. No dije eso. Para mí... Para mí es muy tarde._

 _Se sonroja bajo mis manos. No resisto más y la beso. Siento lágrimas entre mis dedos. En algún momento, de alguna forma, ya estamos desnudándonos. No termino de quitarme el pantalón ni ella la bata cuando nos unimos. El gemido de Hermione, cerca de mi oído, es la mayor satisfacción. De un salto enreda sus piernas en mi cadera. Mis piernas tiemblan por el placer, hay algo distinto y nuevo. Quiero gritar y venirme. Consumir a Hermione. Entonces lo comprendo: no me puse protección._

 _Separo nuestros labios —¡Espera! No traigo..._

 _Intento alejarme de ella. Sus piernas me lo impiden. Agita la cabeza._

— _Llevo varios meses con un anticonceptivo. Es seguro._

 _La muestra de confianza me conmueve. De pronto hacer el amor con Hermione se vuelve mucho más especial e íntimo. Literalmente ya no hay barreras entre nosotros. Me acuesto sobre ella en la mesa del comedor y sigo besándola. No tardo en tener un orgasmo. La idea de derramarme dentro de ella es el afrodisiaco más letal._

 _Recupero la conciencia tras unos minutos, todavía veo luces. Avergonzado por mi falta de durabilidad me quiero quitar. Vaya manera de sellar un cambio en nuestra relación._

— _No te muevas —murmura abrazándome. Sus piernas no flaquean sobre mi cadera._

— _Perdón por la-uh-rapidez —digo humillado._

 _Hermione recarga su mejilla en la mía —¿Quieres ir a ver una película mañana?_

 _Su pregunta me confunde como nunca. Empiezo a reír, la situación es absurda: seguimos unidos, encima de su mesa, medio desnudos. Yo todavía no me recupero del orgasmo._

 _Un momento._

— _¿Es una cita?_

— _Dijimos que sin etiquetas._

 _Me quiero golpear —Cierto. Ah, bien. Sí, vamos al cine mañana._

— _Hay un documental sobre la tumba de mamuts que descubrieron en Siberia._

 _Sonrío y beso su hombro —También está un ciclo de Polanski..._

— _Eso suena mejor. ¿Te gustan las palomitas?_

— _Sí._

— _Perfecto. Te robaré un puñado, nunca me he terminado sola una bolsa. También quiero lunetas de chocolate. Esas sí me las acabo._

 _Escucharla decir algo tan casual sobre sus gustos me hace comprender que por fin rompí la barrera que Hermione tenía conmigo. Es real._

 _Se gira a verme con una enorme sonrisa —¿Hola?_

 _Le devuelvo el gesto, lleno de orgullo —Creo que me he recuperado._

— _Puedo sentirlo —replica coquetamente._

 _La agarro de la cadera para volvernos a acomodar. No pienso parar hasta que grite mi nombre._

Esa noche también el sexo fue distinto. Hermione no dejó de sonreír y darme pequeños besos en el cuello y la quijada. Estaba feliz. Y a partir de ese momento, aunque no me atreví a decirlo ni aclararlo, supe que éramos una pareja.

La ida al cine resultó perfecta para ser nuestra primera cita. Los alumnos que nos cruzamos esporádicamente se quedaban quietos al verme sostener a Hermione de la cintura. Ella los ignoró con maestría, su atención todo el tiempo sobre mí, conversando sin parar de cualquier tema.

Un par de días después algunos compañeros me preguntaron cómo conseguí que la chica más ruda e inteligente del campus saliera conmigo. Respondí que sólo éramos amigos. No quería arriesgar el nuevo trato con Hermione.

Ron no aceptó esa respuesta...

— _¡Hermione Granger! La Misteriosa es la come-libros, santurrona y perfecta Hermione Granger._

 _Miro con advertencia a mi amigo —No te expreses así de ella. Es brillante, divertida y,_ créeme _, lo contrario de santurrona._

— _Oh, no... Suenas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella._

 _Neville, junto a nosotros en una de las mesas del comedor de Oxford, suelta una carcajada. Ron lo mira confundido hasta que comprende._

— _¡Estás enamorado!_

— _¿Cuál es tu problema? —gruño mientras revuelvo mi ensalada. Han pasado dos días desde que vi a Hermione. Entre mis prácticas y sus horarios ha sido imposible. La extraño tanto que mi buen humor ha desaparecido._

— _¿Qué no lo sabes? Es igual que su amiga, la rubia con la que me acosté hace unos meses._

— _Luna Lovegood —digo cansado—. No te viste bien ahí, por cierto. Hermione está furiosa contigo por eso._

 _Ron me mira expectante —Granger no te lo ha dicho..._

— _¿Qué? —chisto perdiendo la paciencia._

— _La razón por la que ellas siempre cargan una vara de madera._

 _Neville alza una ceja —Eso suena extraño._

 _Su comentario me sorprende. Claro que muero de curiosidad sobre esa fijación con la "varita" (como Hermione insiste en llamarle), sobre todo después de verla funcionar. No he olvidado la noche que recogí a Hermione ebria del campus, cómo al regresar a su departamento abrió las cerraduras con la varita. Pero... realmente no es una prioridad para mí comprenderlo. El día que ella quiera compartirme su secreto la escucharé, antes no veo el sentido de insistirle._

 _Me encojo de hombros —Es irrelevante. La amo._

 _Ron hace un gesto de horror —No sabes lo que dices_

 _Neville baja su vaso de café. Se ve igual de exhausto que yo —Pues díselo. ¿Qué tiene de malo Granger?_

— _No_ puedo _decirlo. Lovegood me hizo algo para no poder pronunciarlo._

 _Neville y yo reímos._

— _En serio te afectó Luna —digo dando el tema por terminado._

 _Conversamos un rato más de temas intrascendentes hasta que Ginny llegó corriendo. Se ve furiosa._

— _¿Es cierto? —me grita al azotar sus libros en la mesa. El café de Neville se derrama y yo apenas salvo el mío._

— _Hola, Ginny. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú? —contesto sarcástico._

 _Entrecierra los ojos. Parece a punto de matarme._

 _Sé perfecto de qué habla, y la verdad lo disfruto profundamente._

— _La rata de biblioteca repartió el rumor de que es tu novia._

 _Me recargo en mi silla, como si me aburriera el tema._

— _No sé de qué rata hablas._

— _¡Granger! —vuelve a gritar._

— _Ah, te refieres a Mione._

 _Quiero soltarme a reír. Ni siquiera a Hermione le he dicho de esa forma, pero es perfecto para joder a Ginny._

 _Ella abre la boca. La cierra. Lo intenta de nuevo._

 _Neville, Ron y yo la miramos sin saber realmente qué esperar. Los tres conocemos el carácter volátil de mi ex novia. Todo puede pasar._

 _Lo que jamás esperé fue sentir un par de manos muy conocidas en mis hombros. Me giro empezando una enorme sonrisa. Hermione se inclina y me besa._

 _Ahí, frente a todos los alumnos de Oxford y frente a Ginebra Weasley._

— _¿Mione? —dice divertida contra mis labios._

 _Me levanto sin romper el beso. La abrazo encantado. No sé cuánto tiempo seguimos así hasta que escuchamos el tosido de Neville._

 _Hermione lo mira sonrojada —Hola, Longbottom —su sonrisa desaparece al ver a Ron—. Weasley._

 _El tono helado hace que Ron se encoja en su silla._

 _Agarro la enorme mochila de Hermione, liberándola de su carga. Curiosamente no pesa nada..._

— _Llámame Neville —dice mi amigo muy sonriente—. Fue una sorpresa saber que eras tú con quien Harry lleva saliendo desde hace dos años._

 _Hermione iba a decir algo, pero es interrumpida por el estridente chillido de Ginny._

— _¡¿Dos años?!_

— _¿Te vas a quedar a comer? —le pregunto a Hermione, ignorando a la pelirroja— Tengo una hora libre._

 _Me sonríe coqueta —Tu ensalada se ve tentadora..._

— _Es tuya. Quédate._

 _La tomo de la mano y hago que se siente junto a mí. Hermione comienza a platicarme de sus clases, incluyendo enseguida a Neville en la conversación. De forma brutal ignora a los Weasley._

 _A mí me da igual. Es fabuloso tenerla junto a mí en el comedor. Un sueño hecho realidad._

 _Ginny no puede aguantar más y nos interrumpe._

— _¿Son novios?_

 _La pregunta me congela. Sin etiquetas, dijimos. Miro nervioso a Hermione._

 _Ella le sonríe con peligrosa dulzura a Ginny._

— _¿Existe alguna razón por la que tengamos que darte explicaciones?_

 _Ron agarra el brazo de su hermana —No te metas con ella. Confía en mí._

 _Por supuesto Ginny no es capaz de seguir un consejo en su vida._

— _Sabes que Harry sólo está saliendo contigo para molestarme, ¿verdad?_

 _Estoy a punto de gritarle cuando Hermione estalla en risas._

— _Dime, Weasley —dice cuando se calma un poco—, si existiera un suero de la verdad que impidiera decir mentiras, que fuera infalible y que además lo tuvieras aquí, ¿se lo darías a Harry y le preguntarías si te ama?_

 _Ginny dudó. Hermione no le dio tiempo de pensarlo mejor, siguió hablando._

— _Yo sí. Siempre es una satisfacción confirmar que tengo la razón._

 _Sonrío apenado. Neville me da un codazo, chiflando y burlándose de mi sonrojo._

 _Ginny se levanta con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro._

— _¡Jódete, bruja insensible!_

 _Hermione se ríe por el insulto. Ron está más pálido que nunca._

— _Lamento eso —le digo a Hermione cuando Ginny se va._

— _Yo también. No debí ser cruel —responde apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro—, pero ella estaba pensando en besarte frente a mí. Eso me hizo enojar mucho. No soporto a las mujeres así._

— _No me cuesta creer que Ginny sea capaz de eso, ¿pero cómo sabes que lo planeaba hacer?_

 _Hermione me da un beso largo, muy largo. Al separarse agarra mi ensalada._

— _Muero de hambre —dice tranquilamente._

— _Me vas a volver loco, Hermione Granger._

— _¿Creí que fui muy clara al decir hace rato que_ ya _estás loco por mí?_

 _La abrazo por la cintura —¿Y es mutuo el sentimiento?_

 _Hermione finge pensarlo —No sé, creo que necesitarías darme un filtro de la verdad para estar seguro._

 _La beso en la mejilla —No es cierto. No necesito un filtro ni nada. Algún día tú me lo dirás._

— _¡Qué seguro! —replica sonriente._

— _¿Qué puedo decir? Los hombres que salvan vidas y son inteligentes ataren a las mujeres._

 _Hermione me mira retadora —Uno: todavía no salvas vidas, ni siquiera te has graduado._

— _Detalles..._

— _Dos: ¿atraes a muchas mujeres? ¿es una forma sutil de decirme que Weasley es una de tantas a las que voy a tener que poner en su lugar?_

— _¿Estas celosa? —la abrazo más fuerte._

— _¿De Ginny Weasley? Oh, Harry. No hay universo en que eso sea posible._

— _Bien. Porque definitivamente no tienes por qué estar celosa. Tú lo dijiste: me tienes loco por ti._

 _Levanta los hombros como si no le importara, pero la veo relajar las manos._

 _Neville y Ron siguen hablando de la fiesta a la que nos invitaron. Me uno a la conversación, dejando mi brazo descansar en los hombros de Hermione. De pronto volteo y la beso en la frente o la sien. Ella sonríe, comiendo mientras revisa por última vez un trabajo que está por entregar._

 _Puedo acostumbrarme a esto, para siempre._

 **Less.**


	6. Fecha límite

**Me robaste el corazón**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Fecha límite"**

La vida parecía sonreírme en esos días. Jamás fui tan feliz. Comenzaba a tener sueños del futuro con niños castaños de ojos verdes, un hogar suburbano con todo y casita para el perro. Me tentaba la idea de comprarle joyería a Hermione. Quería que tuviera algo mío siempre con ella. Pero no tenía dinero ni valor para hacerlo. Por suerte, no quiero imaginar cómo me sentiría ahora si lo hubiera hecho. Esa época con Hermione quedará para siempre en mi corazón. Es lo único que me dejó: recuerdos.

 _Hermione no consigue detener su risa. Sin querer ensucia el top escarlata que trae puesto, sin ropa interior. Adoro ver cómo se marcan sus pechos bajo la tela. Vuelve a reír al ver la mancha. Estira las piernas desnudas para equilibrar se peso y no caer de la cama. Yo sigo intentando mostrarme enojado._

— _No es gracioso —digo antes de seguir comiendo los fideos tailandeses, la cena de hoy._

 _Hermione deja sus fideos en el buró —Claro que lo es. Estoy segura que no será tu última paciente de más de ochenta años que te coquetee. Eres muy guapo._

 _Bufo vanidoso —Lo sé, pero igual no es gracioso. Podría ser mi abuela, no, ¡mi bisabuela!_

— _¿A dónde la llevarás? Escuché que abrieron un salón de chachachá a unas cuadras del centro. Seguro le encantará._

 _La miro resignado —No te vuelvo a contar algo así jamás._

— _Claro que lo harás. Te encanta hablar de tus horas en el hospital._

 _Gruño y sigo comiendo. Hermione se muerde el labio inferior, revisando si en serio estoy enojado o es puro cuento. Finalmente se decide por pegar su cuerpo al mío, subiendo una pierna en mis muslos._

— _¿Sabes lo atractivo que te ves intentando poner cara seria?_

 _Eso logra que sonría —¿A ti cómo te fue hoy?_

— _Lo de siempre. Clases. Compañeros insoportables. Tarea. Soy muy aburrida, ¿qué haces conmigo?_

 _Le echo una mirada al escote —¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?_

 _Me golpea en el brazo, juguetona —Me alegra saber que sólo soy interesante por mi cuerpo —dice sarcástica._

 _Giro los ojos —Hace días que no tenemos sexo. También disfruto esta nueva versión de nuestra relación._

— _¿En serio? Sólo hemos conversado y comido._

— _También hemos ido a varios museos, restaurantes y casi logré convencerte de venir conmigo a la fiesta de los de Arte._

 _Frunce los labios al recordar esa discusión —Ya te dije que la próxima fiesta iré contigo._

 _Asiento feliz —Ese fue el trato._

 _Sigo comiendo. Me volví adicto al local de comida tailandesa que abrieron a las afueras del campus. Creo que llevo toda la semana ingiriendo esta cosa._

— _Lo que quería decir... —susurra tras unos momentos— Es si en serio no te parezco insufrible._

 _Despego la mirada de nuestras piernas entrecruzadas. La observo curioso._

—" _Insufrible" es un adjetivo muy peculiar. Jamás lo relacionaría contigo, ¿por qué preguntas?_

 _Sus mejillas adquieren un tono colorado —Una vez salí con alguien que me dejó por ser una "insufrible sabelotodo"._

 _Respiro profundo para no quebrar mis palitos de madera —¿Quién te dijo esa idiotez?_

 _Hace un gesto irritado —Draco Malfoy. Crecí con él en mi antiguo colegio. Oh, era el sueño de todas. Guapo, inteligente, millonario. Creo que por eso se fijó en mí, porque no babeaba por él como las otras. Salí con él un año, durante sexto curso._

 _Asiento. Ahora sé que el colegio al que Hermione asistió se divide en siete años y tiene un curioso sistema de Casas. Eso por fin explicó la cantidad de ropa que Hermione tiene con leones._

— _Estuvieron un buen rato juntos —menciono falsamente tranquilo. Enterarme de la vida amorosa de Hermione sigue siendo una sorpresa. Ha tenido más parejas que yo, definitivo. Primero Viktor Krum, el estudiante mayor de intercambio que le dio su primer beso en cuarto grado._ Sigue _escribiéndose con él. Luego Anthony Goldstein, quinto grado. Ahora Draco Malfoy, sexto curso. El último, o por lo menos el último del que tengo conocimiento, era Cormac McLaggen, justo en su graduación y los primeros meses de la carrera._

— _Draco quería casarse conmigo._

 _Casi escupo los fideos —¿No eran muy jóvenes?_

— _Definitivo. Él viene de una familia muy... tradicionalista. Es común para ellos que tras la graduación te cases. Draco tiene la vida resuelta. Su padre es dueño de varios negocios y tiene el suficiente dinero para no trabajar jamás. Parece fácil pensar en formar una familia cuando no tienes preocupaciones económicas._

 _En eso estoy de acuerdo. Yo vivo de lo que ahorré trabajando mientras conseguía la beca en Oxford. Eso junto con la ridícula cantidad de dinero que me deposita la universidad una vez al mes y lo que Neville puede prestarme apenas me alcanza. Tengo apuntado cada libra que la familia Longbottom me ha dado. Cuando trabaje se los voy a pagar._

 _Hermione sabe esto. Fue muy comprensiva cuando le dije que no me podía dar el lujo de ir a tantos lugares finos con ella. En vez de hacerme una escena, como Ginny en su momento, me dijo que ella tiene bastante dinero por trabajos "freelance" a distancia que hace para revistas de investigación, así que no me preocupara por los gastos._

 _Es extraño tener una no-novia que pague la mayoría de las cosas. Hermione es tan abierta en ese aspecto que no le da importancia, y me ha convencido de lo arcaico que resulta seguir pensando que el hombre debe invitarle todo a la mujer. Además, me dijo segura, algún día tendré un buen sueldo y podré invitar a quien se me dé la gana a cenar o pasear. Por supuesto me di cuenta que no se contó en ese futuro, pero no se lo señalé. Sigue siendo tema prohibido entre nosotros._

— _¿Si se quería casar contigo por qué te dijo esas cosas tan hirientes? —pregunté honestamente curioso._

— _Por mis planes. Quiero cambiar la base de su estructura social. Eso pondría en riesgo su posición y dinero. Sin mencionar su enojo por mi deseo de estudiar en Oxford._

 _Quiero preguntar exactamente a qué se refiere con"cambiar la base de su estructura social", no parece algo posible con nuestro gobierno, aunque si alguien lo consigue será Hermione. Mejor me concentro en la segunda parte._

— _¿Por qué no le gusta Oxford? Déjame adivinar, es el clásico millonario que prefiere Harvard._

 _Hermione gira los ojos —Más el clásico millonario que ya no quiere estudiar porque su vida está resuelta. No le importa Harvard, ni Oxford. Lo único que quería era que yo permaneciera con él. Mis sueños eran irrelevantes._

— _Suena muy egoísta._

— _Así es Draco. Y los problemas no acaban ahí. Hubiera tenido que soportar a sus padres, quienes me odian por mi origen. Estoy segura que Draco también me eligió por eso: para hacer rabiar a sus padres._

— _No comprendo cómo alguien podría odiarte._

 _Hermione me da un beso —Eso ya quedó atrás._

 _La abrazo contra mi pecho —Si Malfoy no hubiera tenido problemas con que estudiaras en Oxford, ¿te habrías casado con él?_

— _Oh, no. Mis padres jamás lo hubieran permitido. Ahora me parece que fue hace tanto tiempo. Era una adolescente muy ingenua. No puedo creer que han pasado diez años._

 _Eso me desconcertó. Hice cálculos —¿Tienes veintiséis años?_

 _Me mira confundida —Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho?_

 _Niego —¡Estoy con una mujer mayor!_

— _¿Cuántos años tienes? —me pregunta incrédula._

— _Estoy por cumplir los veinticinco. De hecho, en tres semanas es mi cumpleaños._

— _Te llevo un año y un mes. Mi cumpleaños es el diecinueve de septiembre._

 _Dejo los fideos tailandeses en el buró. Me giro sobre Hermione, enterrando mi cuerpo en ella._

— _¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

 _Suelta una carcajada —¿A qué viene esa ridícula pregunta?_

— _Responde. Quiero saberlo todo de ti._

 _Me besa la punta de la nariz —Antes era el turquesa, ahora definitivamente el verde esmeralda —me sonríe coqueta—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

— _Gris oxford —contesto subiendo una mano por su muslo._

 _Hermione acaricia mi cuello, metiendo los dedos en mi cabello —¿Qué otra pregunta tienes?_

 _Pienso un buen rato, sigo besando su cuello cuando me doy cuenta —Creo que es lo único que no sabía de ti._

— _¿Lo dices en serio? No puede ser. ¿Cuál es mi libro favorito?_

 _Empujo mi cadera contra la suya, friccionando mi erección —Oficialmente es_ Las uvas de la ira _de Steinbeck. Pero en realidad es_ Orgullo y Prejuicio _, sólo que te da vergüenza admitirlo._

 _Me jala el cabello, juguetona —¡No me da vergüenza!_

— _Seguro... —regreso mis labios a su cuello._

— _¿Cómo has podido conocerme tanto?_

— _No sé, ¿tú no has aprendido cosas de mí?_

— _Obvio —su tono expresaba indignación por haber dudado de su habilidad de aprendizaje—. En realidad yo te conozco mejor de lo que tú a mí._

 _Mis manos encuentran su increíble trasero. Aprieto suavemente —Entonces sabes que esta conversación está a punto de morir porque lo que quiero es hacerte el amor._

 _Hermione suelta un suspiro entrecortado. No la culpo, es la primera vez que uso esa expresión. Hay muchas cosas implicadas en cambiar la palabra "sexo" por "hacer el amor", pero ya estoy en el punto en que nada me importa. Quiero que cuando llegue el momento en que tenga decidir quedarse conmigo o jamás volverme a ver, sepa todo lo que puedo ofrecerle._

— _Te quiero, Harry._

 _Sonrío. Eso es algo que me ha dicho últimamente. Por alguna razón me parece más valioso que decir "te amo", hay una implicación de libertad y respeto que me avergüenza. Yo quiero retenerla para siempre. Ella sólo quiere disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos juntos._

 _Jodida vida._

— _Yo también, Mione._

 _Ríe por el mote cariñoso. Desde el encuentro con Ginny lo empecé a usar en serio._

 _Hermione agarra mi rostro y me besa profundamente. La lentitud de sus movimientos e intensidad de sus caricias me hace sentir el hombre más querido del mundo._

Así fue la mayoría de nuestros días. Compartí con Hermione conversaciones tan íntimas que no me atrevo a narrarlas con detalle. Ella escuchó entre lágrimas el maltrato que sufrí con los Dursley, luego mi decisión de avanzar en la vida por mi cuenta y mi amor por la medicina. Hermione también me entregó trocitos de su alma: el terror de hacer sentir a sus padres abandonados, la frustración de ser mujer en una carrera "para hombres", su decepción de saberse mala para las relaciones sociales. Siempre sentí que faltaba algo por confiarme, un gran secreto que la definía, pero nunca se atrevió a decirlo. Yo respeté su silencio y ahora me arrepiento.

Por lo menos Hermione cumplió su promesa. El tiempo que tuvimos juntos lo aprovechamos con ferocidad. Jamás olvidaré la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que me hizo, las visitas esporádicas al hospital o _las flores_ que me obsequiaba.

 _El sillón en la sala de café para empleados del hospital es la cosa más dura y fea del mundo. Y en estos momentos me parece un puñado de nubes bajado por ángeles celestiales. Estoy a punto de caer dormido cuando escucho a alguien entrar riendo. Abro un ojo. Es Abbie, otra residente. Trae cargando un ramo de pequeñas flores multicolores. Me mira sonriente._

— _Harry Potter._

— _¿Sí? —mascullo irritado. Reviso mi reloj. Tengo otros doce minutos antes de tener que regresar a la guardia._

— _No está bien que el estereotipo cultural de regalar flores sea únicamente del hombre a la mujer. La naturaleza es una forma incomparable de mostrar admiración y cariño por alguien. Confío que el ramo te parezca adecuado tras la noche que tuvimos._

 _Me enderezo en el sillón, viendo entre confundido y asustado a Abbie. Ella estalla en carcajadas._

— _¡Eso dice la tarjeta!_

 _Le arrebato el ramo. La tarjeta está firmada por Hermione._

 _Hermione me mandó flores._

 _Al hospital._

— _Tienes una chica interesante ahí, Potter —me dice Abbie—. ¿Es un ramo de reconciliación o de celebración?_

 _Sigo sin entender qué está pasando. Nunca esperé recibir flores de la mujer que amo, debería ser al revés. Joder, yo nunca le he comprado una flor._

 _Releo la tarjeta. Obviamente espera que su gesto sea apreciado, a pesar de lo... peculiar._

— _Pues no nos peleamos —respondo tentativamente._

— _Entonces fue una_ gran _noche, eh._

 _Y vuelvo a leer el final de la tarjeta: "_ Confío que el ramo te parezca adecuado tras la noche que tuvimos."

 _Me sonrojo._

— _Sí -uh- una gran —aclaro la garganta— noche._

 _Abbie alza las cejas, sugestiva —Bien por ti. Ahora pon esas flores en agua. Ah, y no se te ocurra ser un idiota por este regalo con tu novia. Cuando la veas se lo agradeces._

 _Giro los ojos. Esa mujer puede llegar a ser muy maternal._

Otro gran momento fue cuando decidimos pasar el Año Nuevo juntos. Salimos del semestre más hartos y cansados que nunca. Comúnmente yo pasaba las vacaciones en casa de Neville, pero me tocó cubrir el turno navideño en el hospital, lo cual fue horrible. La gente comete muchas estupideces durante las fiestas. Así que tenía disponible el fin de año. Cuando se lo comenté a Hermione me dijo que lo pasáramos encerrados en su departamento, viendo películas y comiendo chatarra. Al principio me preocupé por sus padres, pero insistió en que se las arreglaría para estar con ellos y conmigo, así que acepté.

— _Traje dos bolsas de gomitas, cinco paquetes de palomitas instantáneas, una tarta de cereza, una barra de chocolate de quinientos gramos, una caja de cerveza de mantequilla, veinticuatro uvas, una orden extra grande con extra queso de papas fritas, cinco bolsas de lunetas y... ¡un pavo!_

 _Agarro la bolsita que traía Hermione —¿Cómo te cupo todo eso?_

— _Lo acomodé muy bien._

— _Pero no puede ser..._

— _¿Trajiste las películas que prometiste?_

 _Cierro la boca. Estas son las conversaciones sin sentido que rutinariamente suceden entre nosotros. Ya aprendí que no voy a ganar._

— _Sí. Están en la mesa de la sala._

— _Somos una gran pareja —dice sonriente._

 _Vuelvo a mirar sospechoso el pavo de cinco kilos antes de ir con ella al sillón —¿Luna está bien en Escocia?_

— _Sí, pude comunicarme con ella en casa de mis padres. Necesito una chimenea aquí. Como sea, Luna va a pasar el Año Nuevo con una tribu que prometió limpiar su cuerpo y alma._

 _No entiendo por qué mencionó la chimenea, pero me concentro en lo importante —¿Es seguro?_

— _Luna sabe defenderse. Además, ha hecho cosas más... fuertes._

— _Ow, entonces solo seremos los dos._

— _Si lo dices con esa enorme sonrisa no sirve de nada el tono de tristeza._

— _Fue mi mejor intento. ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

— _¿Preparamos el pavo? Bueno, tú preparas el pavo y yo te ayudo en lo que necesites._

 _La beso en la frente —Me da gusto que por fin aceptes mi superioridad en la cocina. Ayúdame en abrir un par de cervezas de mantequilla y poner algo de música._

— _Hecho._

 _Las siguientes dos horas la pasamos en la cocineta. Hermione fue adorable obedeciendo cada cosa que le pedí durante la preparación. Conversamos de platillos típicos y tradiciones familiares. Cuando uno se movía para algo procuraba tocar y besar al otro. Me parecía increíble que la plática nunca se cortara. De un tema íbamos a otro, riendo, susurrando, poniéndonos serios, gritando, actuando. Nada nos daba vergüenza. A veces podíamos completar la frase del otro, una mirada bastaba para saber qué seguía._

 _Dejamos el pavo cociéndose. Hermione de alguna forma misteriosa consiguió meterlo en su pequeño horno. Fuimos a la sala para ver las películas en mi computadora, ya que no había televisión en el departamento. Disfrutamos de la primera mitad en silencio. Luego no sé cómo Hermione ya estaba encima de mí, sin playera. Tampoco sé cómo desaparecieron mis pantalones._

— _¿Qué tienes aquí? —pregunto al ver un golpe en su cadera._

 _Hermione no parece feliz de haber interrumpido nuestra sesión de besos —Ah, nada, me caí en Navidad._

— _¿Cómo que te caíste? ¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital? Sabes que estaba de guardia. Te pude haber atendido._

— _Harry, calma, fue una cosa de nada. Quise poner la estrella en la copa del árbol de navidad y me caí._

— _Promete que si te vuelve a pasar algo irás conmigo a que te revise._

— _Harry..._

— _Promételo._

— _No puedo. Prometer es algo serio. ¿Y si me accidento del otro lado del mundo? No llegaré a tiempo a que me atiendas. Moriré._

 _Su tono bromista no me dio gracia._

— _Promete que si te vuelve a suceder algo, en un rango de cuarenta kilómetros alrededor del hospital donde trabaje..._

— _Diez._

— _Treinta._

— _Veinticinco, es mi última oferta._

 _Gira los ojos —De acuerdo._

— _...vendrás a buscarme para que te atienda. Dilo._

 _Con su mejor entonación de alumna superdotada responde —Prometo que si me vuelve a ocurrir algo, en un rango de veinticinco kilómetros alrededor del hospital donde trabajes, iré a buscarte para que me atiendas._

 _La beso para sellar nuestra promesa —Gracias._

 _Meto las manos bajo el lindo sujetador de encaje, acariciando la piel erizada de sus senos._

— _¿No huele a quemado? —gime._

 _Me detengo._

— _¡El pavo!_

 _Salvamos la cena y regresamos a ver películas. La mayoría no le puse atención por estar besándome con Hermione. Bajamos una buena suma de la comida chatarra y las cervezas de mantequilla. Hasta ahora ha sido el mejor Año Nuevo de mi vida._

— _Hay que abrir el vino —me dice yendo por el sacacorchos._

— _¿No crees que es mala idea mezclar cerveza con vino?_

— _Estamos celebrando. Además contamos con un médico por si algo ocurre._

 _Sonrío —Mis estudios no previenen la sobredosis de alcohol._

— _¿Creí que yo era la voz aburrida entre ambos? Una copa no hace daño._

— _Lo dice quien se metió la borrachera de su vida con_ una _margarita y se perdió a la mitad de la madrugada en el campus de Oxford._

 _Regresa con dos copas medio llenas de vino tinto —El tequila me hace daño. El vino, en cambio, es un gran amigo._

 _Agarro mi copa —De acuerdo... ¿por qué quieres brindar?_

— _Por ti._

 _Se sienta en mis piernas, pasando un brazo por mi nuca. Su rostro está muy serio._

— _No me gusta ese brindis, mejor hagámoslo por haber sido los mejores estudiantes de nuestras carreras en este último semestre._

 _Hermione frunce el ceño —Yo siempre he sido la mejor estudiante de mis carreras._

— _Presumida._

— _Pero ya te dije que quiero brindar por ti._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por existir. Me cambiaste la vida, Harry. Te debo_ tanto _. Este tiempo contigo me dará valor y seguridad en el futuro. Una parte de mí siempre será tuya._

 _Mi corazón brinca desaforado. Jodidas hormonas, parezco un adolescente. Abrazo a Hermione contra mi vientre. Mis manos tiemblan._

— _No te vayas —digo sin voz. Ella sabe a lo que me refiero. Es el maldito elefante en la habitación que nos ha acompañado desde que reajustamos el trato._

 _Revuelve mi cabello de forma cariñosa —Llevo años planeando mi futuro. No sólo por mí. Hay quienes necesitan urgentemente oportunidades para conseguir una vida digna. Me he esforzado por ayudarlos a lograrlo. No puedo dar marcha atrás._

— _Jamás te pediría que renuncies a tus sueños, Hermione. Déjame acompañarte._

— _No puedo. No puedes. Esa es una de las razones por las que más voy a pelear en el futuro. Por ti._

— _Me confundes. Evitas hablar claramente de la situación en la que estás, de lo que planeas hacer tras la graduación. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?_

— _Te respeto demasiado para someterte a... a mi mundo. Si soy honesta contigo tendrás que vivir bajo reglas terribles que no toman en cuenta tus derechos. No es justo para ti._

— _¿No crees que esa debería ser mi decisión? Soy un hombre mayor, Hermione._

 _Baja la mirada —Lo sé. No es mi intención descartar tu opinión en esto. Solo que..._

 _Cierra los labios. La abrazo con más fuerza, esperando a que agarre valor para terminar su oración. El tiempo pasa. Se vuelve obvio que Hermione ya no quiere hablar. Observo su rostro torcido por la tristeza y de pronto sé exactamente qué no quiere decirme._

— _Tienes miedo que al saber las consecuencias decida mejor no estar contigo._

 _Su cuerpo se tensa. No me alegro de haber acertado._

— _¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre esto? —susurra incómoda._

 _Quiero decirle que no, pero sé que obtuve más de lo que esperaba. Quizá con el tiempo logre que ella se abra más hasta que me confiese de qué rayos va todo esto. Recuerdo lo que me dijo Ron hace un par de meses. Luna hizo_ algo _para que no pudiera explicar lo sucedido entre ellos. ¿Hermione también puede hacer eso?_

 _Una idea absurda comienza a formarse en mi cabeza. En un mundo ilógico tendría mérito. Aquí, donde las matemáticas y las ciencias definen_ todo _, es inadmisible. Sin embargo, pruebas existen. He sido testigo de innumerables actos que desafían leyes físicas. Casi... mágicos._

 _¿O será que mi obsesión por Hermione me volvió loco?_

— _Eché a perder el día, ¿verdad? —dice de pronto y me doy cuenta que llevo callado mucho tiempo._

— _Claro que no —digo en el mejor tono que tengo. Me mira incrédula, así que choco mi copa con la suya—. Brindemos por mi inteligencia, atractivo, maestría en la cocina, superioridad en la medicina y, en especial, por mis incomparables habilidades sexuales. ¡Salud!_

 _Hermione sonríe sin ánimo —Salud._

 _Bebo de golpe el vino y el último trago lo dejo en mi boca. La beso con fervor, girando nuestros cuerpos sobre el sillón. El vino se escurre entre nuestros labios. Una gota se desliza por el mentón de Hermione. La escucho gemir cuando mis manos juegan con sus pechos. En automático sus piernas se cierran en mi espalda. De alguna manera siempre acabamos así. La copa de Hermione cae en la alfombra, creando una mancha carmín que se expande con cada segundo. Ninguno le pone atención._

Creo que esa tarde hicimos el amor hasta caer exhaustos. Cenamos el pavo, todavía desnudos, platicando de nada interesante, pero con el ánimo de nuevo muy positivo. A media noche salimos al pequeño balcón para ver los fuegos artificiales que echó la universidad. A lo lejos escuchamos los gritos de celebración de los estudiantes y el vals para recibir el año. Hermione me tomó la mano mientras veía el cielo prenderse en colores. Aún tenía los labios hinchados por tantos besos que nos dimos, y su cuello olía a vino. Era perfecta.

Cuando regresamos a clases ya no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar sobre el futuro. Se acercaban las fechas límite para entregar tesis, terminar los servicios, juntar los créditos necesarios y cientos de pequeñas cosas que se robaron el tiempo que me quedaba con ella. Suena exagerado decir que un año se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero para mí eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

¿Cómo fue ese último año de relación con Hermione? Difícil. El estrés nos tuvo de malas, hartos y cansados. El sexo fue esporádico. Las discusiones surgieron por cuestiones mínimas. Una vez se me ocurrió criticar una de las citas de su tesis para Filosofía y me mandó a dormir al sillón. Tres días. Al cuarto me mandó flores para disculparse.

Eso último explica que realmente ya no éramos un simple noviazgo, había algo profundo y elemental en nuestra relación. Prácticamente vivimos juntos ese año. En su armario había más ropa mía que en el que compartía con Neville. De pronto hasta mis amigos iban a buscarme con Hermione. Y todos en el campus lo sabían: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger están completa, absoluta, loca e irreversiblemente enamorados. Nos vieron en cada espacio público de la universidad besándonos, riendo, peleando, reconciliándonos. Nos vieron correr para llegar a tiempo a la última clase del otro y caminar juntos al departamento. Me vieron cantándole a Hermione en San Valentín "Love me tender" de Elvis Presley. Vieron a Hermione usar _mis_ abrigos en cada día lluvioso.

Supongo que por eso a nadie le extrañó que en la graduación le pidiera a Hermione casarse conmigo. No lo hice de rodillas, con un enorme diamante, frente a todos. Fue una pregunta sencilla, un último y desesperado intento por retenerla a mi lado. Neville escuchó. Ron también. Y otros cuantos de mi generación. En segundos todos los alumnos que vestían toga y birrete lo sabían. _¡Harry le propuso a Granger! ¡Harry se va a casar!_ Hubo un aplauso general, con todo y chiflidos, cuando Hermione me besó.

Pero yo supe mejor.

El beso fue doloroso. Vacío de esperanzas.

Una despedida.

Recibí mi diploma. Cuando volteé Hermione ya no estaba.

Fui enseguida a su departamento. Estaba decidido a obligarla a decirme toda la verdad. Obligarla a dejarme decidir estar con ella.

El lugar estaba desierto.

"Imposible" pensé recorriendo el departamento, viendo cada esquina vacía con horror "Hace dos horas estuve aquí. No puede ser. No pudo mudarse tan rápido. No puede ser."

En la habitación, donde antes había una cama, estaba mi ropa doblada y otros objetos personales. Encima de todo, una flor.

Algo se rompe en mi pecho.

Sé que si mi corazón ya no funcionara estaría muerto. Reviso mi pulso. _Tum-tum-tum-tum._

Es real, sigo vivo.

 _Sin ella._

 **Less.**


	7. La boda

**Notas:** En mi país es común llamarles "doctores" a los médicos. No sé si funcione igual en el resto de Latinoamérica y otras partes del mundo, pero lo pongo para que lo sepan. Igual Harry hace un pequeño comentario de eso al inicio de este capítulo. Gracias.

 **Me robaste el corazón**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **La boda"**

—¿Es usted el doctor Potter?

Forcé una sonrisa. A pesar del cansancio me parece indignante cuando los médicos son hostiles con los pacientes. Revisé el reloj de mi escritorio. Hannah debería haber evitado que la mujer en la puerta llegara ahí. ¿O Neville la llamó a su consultorio de nuevo? Joder, ya que le pida ser su novia y la deje trabajar.

—Médico cirujano —corregí suavemente—, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

La rubia sonrió apenada. Para su edad era una mujer excepcional, seguro en su juventud fue una rompe corazones. La invité a sentarse. En teoría mi turno acabó _hace dos horas_ , pero como siempre me entretuve más de la cuenta. Además, ¿no para eso pago un consultorio en uno de los mejores hospitales privados de Londres? Bueno, entre Neville y yo lo pagamos. Así que me acomodé mejor en la silla para escuchar las dolencias de esa mujer. De forma mecánica revisé el tono y salud de su piel, cabello y uñas, la claridad de sus ojos grises, si tenía irritación en la nariz y esas cosas. De un vistazo no me pareció enferma, pero eso no significa nada, por supuesto.

—La verdad me da un poco de pena estar aquí —dijo sin despegar la mirada del portarretratos que había en mi escritorio, donde una muy sonriente Cho Chang aparece—. Mi... una amiga lo recomendó, doctor.

Amplié la sonrisa. Siempre es halagador cuando eso sucede.

—¿Qué amiga fue? Recuerdo el nombre de todos mis pacientes.

La rubia se sonrojó —Uh- _Jane_. Sí. Jane.

Esperé a que agregara un apellido. Tengo cuatro pacientes llamadas Jane. Cuando me di cuenta que la rubia no va a decir más decidí cortar el tema. Hay gente muy discreta.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Cameron Gra- _ig_ —respondió entrecortada.

—Curioso apellido, señora Graig.

—Lo sé.

—¿Edad?

—Sesenta y dos... Disculpe, doctor Potter, sé que tiene que llenar un expediente, pero no vengo a consulta.

Aparté la vista de la pantalla, concentrándome en la extraña mujer. El gesto en su rostro _me dolió_. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, igual que lo hacía Hermione cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Me aclaré la garganta, borrando ese viejo recuerdo. Decidí seguir con mi vida y eso estoy haciendo. Suficiente haberla esperado seis años, obviamente no va a regresar.

—¿Entonces a qué vino, señora Graig?

—A darle las gracias. Hace... hace un tiempo ayudó a mi amiga Jane. Sólo quería darle las gracias.

Se levantó de golpe. Volvió a mirar el portarretratos de Cho.

—Espero tenga una vida muy feliz, doctor.

—Eso intento —repliqué viéndola salir intempestivamente.

Por alguna razón me levanté tras ella. Alcancé a verla tomar el elevador. Estaba llorando.

—¿Harry?

Me giré. Hannah parecía recién salida de un huracán. Sus manos intentaban arreglar el cabello rubio.

—Vino una mujer. Fue extraño.

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada —Lamento no haber estado en mi puesto.

—No te preocupes. Sólo fue raro. Creo que mejor me marcho a casa.

Preferí no usar la motocicleta esa noche. Se me cerraban los ojos por el cansancio, sería exponer mi vida sin sentido. Pedí un taxi. El chofer me pareció conocido, creo que últimamente ha coincidido que me lleve a casa, lo cual tiene una explicación razonable: la empresa de taxis privados que uso debe estar corta de choferes. Me sentí un paranoico por advertir esa clase de detalles, pero de unos meses para acá cosas extrañas han sucedido a mi alrededor, como la gente en túnicas que me he cruzado en la calle. Parecen temerosos. También he visto afiches que estoy seguro que desaparecen cuando me les acerco, todos dicen: Indeseable No. 1 "Sangre-sucia" y algo más que nunca alcanzo a leer. En el hospital hemos recibido personas que han olvidado horas exactas de su vida, otros que recibieron algún tipo de descarga eléctrica en piernas o brazos, dejándolas inservibles. El caso más curioso hasta ahora es el de una mujer que presenta todos los signos de tortura, pero no tiene evidencia física que lo asegure. Y, para colmo, tengo la sensación de que me siguen.

Si soy honesto, en vez de miedo siento emoción. Quiero curarme de Hermione, dejarla por fin atrás, pero todo esto me da la seguridad de que no estoy loco. Cuando estuve con ella atestigüé otros actos extraordinarios. Sé que, de alguna forma, en el mundo está esa parte fantástica, secreta para la mayoría y, aparentemente, letal.

—Llegamos, señor Potter.

—Gracias.

Crucé la mirada en el retrovisor con el chofer. Tiene ojos negros y una sonrisa coqueta. Debajo de la gorra alcanzo a ver mechones rosas. ¿Es hombre o mujer?

Al entrar al departamento veo a Cho pintándose las uñas en el sillón. Me sonríe estirando color borgoña de sus labios. Que esta mujer oriental, en ropa interior, sea lo primero que ves al llegar a casa debe ser el deseo de muchos hombres. Para mí es conveniente. Nada más.

—¿Día pesado? —me dice tronando un beso en mi boca.

—Extraño.

Cho me mira bajo sus largas pestañas negras.

—Llevas dándome esa respuesta de un tiempo para acá. ¿Qué quieres decir con extraño?

—Fuera de lo común.

Suelta un _mmhm_ , su clásica respuesta para cuando sabe que no va a conseguir más de mí. Voy al refrigerador y tomo una cerveza. La interacción con Cho es aburrida la mayor parte del tiempo, casi no tenemos algo en común, además de la medicina. Algún día ella encontrará alguien con quien de verdad sea feliz. Hasta entonces nuestro acuerdo sirve a ambos.

Escucho el teléfono. Cho responde.

—¡Harry, es Ronald!

Tomo el inalámbrico y escucho a Ron balbucear sobre el clima. Hace eso cuando no quiere hablar directamente. Le sigo el tema, esperando que agarre valor. Desde hace meses Ron ha actuado raro, lo cual me ha puesto más paranoico, aunque en teoría no existe relación con los otros detalles que he observado. Presiento que está enamorado. Su actitud me recuerda a los primeros meses de mi trato con Hermione, cuando salía corriendo sin explicaciones para ir a verla. Lo curioso es que Ron también está guardando el secreto de quién es la afortunada.

Hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo que te vas a casar? —digo casi tirando mi cerveza.

Cho levanta la mirada, emocionada. Le fascinan las bodas.

Ron tose del otro lado de la línea —Nada. Me caso.

—¿La dejaste embarazada?

El silencio que sigue es muy claro.

—Pero no creas que nos casamos por eso —dice cuando por fin se repone—. Llevábamos hablando sobre la boda hace meses.

—De acuerdo... —en realidad no tengo idea de qué decirle. Desde que salimos de la carrera Ron se dedicó a salir con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente. Evitaba en especial a las rubias, pero el resto acababan en su cama. Y ahora se va a casar.

—La boda es en un mes. Quiero que Neville y tú sean mis testigos.

—Por supuesto, amigo. ¿Ya me puedes decir el nombre de tu _prometida_?

—No.

Espero unos segundos para saber si está bromeando. Nada.

—¿Por qué rayos no? —suelto frustrado.

—Tengo que ser discreto, por lo menos hasta que me case con ella y nada nos pueda separar.

—No estás viviendo en una novela del romanticismo, Ron.

—Créeme, lo sé. Cuando pase la boda podré ser honesto. Solo... Quiero que sepas que de verdad la amo, Harry. Fui un idiota _mucho_ tiempo. Creí que nuestras diferencias eran tan grandes que jamás podríamos ser felices juntos. Si soy honesto... Tuve miedo. Fui un cobarde. Luego me puse como un idiota. Ya sabes cómo soy cuando no quiero enfrentar algo. Y ella... en vez de olvidarme como debió, me quiso dar una segunda oportunidad. Reencontrarnos fue cosa del destino. Voy a ser el mejor hombre para ella, _a pesar de todo._ Sigo teniendo miedo, ¿sabes? Pero ella lo vale. Pasé años intentando superarla. No fui capaz. Al corazón no se manda.

Su pequeño discurso me revolvió el estómago. En otro universo yo estaría diciendo eso acerca de mi vida con Hermione. Aprovechando una segunda oportunidad que la vida quiso regalarme.

Joder, hoy llevo pensando en ella _todo el tiempo_. Se supone que ya estoy superándola, ¿no?

—Ron, te entiendo —logro decir tras un minuto—. Estaré en tu boda y hasta entonces te pediré explicaciones. No te preocupes.

—Soy el peor amigo del mundo.

—No seas exagerado.

—No, en serio. El día de la boda comprenderás.

Me cuelga el teléfono y me deja más confundido que nunca. Decido dejarlo pasar. Ron siempre ha sido raro.

Cho comienza a hablar del vestido que usará en la boda. _Joder._

—

A la semana Neville y yo decidimos rentar un smoking. Ninguno iba a usar el trajecito de nuevo y gastar en uno propio era absurdo.

—Hoy cerramos antes, Hannah —le digo mientras leo un expediente.

La rubia asiente —¿Sabes si el doctor Longbottom tiene una cita para la boda de Ron?

Casi suelto un bufido. Que Neville y Hannah se sigan tratando con tanto respeto, aunque se besan en el consultorio _diario_ , es muy gracioso. Hago como que pienso la respuesta, poniendo más nerviosa a la recepcionista.

—Me comentó algo sobre una chica... —digo sin dejar de ver el expediente.

— _Oh_.

No aguanto la risa. Aprieto suavemente el hombro de Hannah —Me refiero a ti. Calma, Nev te invitará a la boda.

—¡Eres malvado, Harry Potter!

—¿Harry Potter? —interrumpe una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Es un hombre mayor. Cabello largo negro con algunas canas plateadas, ojos oscuros. Me mira como un perro guardián a punto de atacar. Me da un escalofrío al reconocer que viste una túnica, como la extraña gente que a veces me cruzo.

Instintivamente me coloco frente a Hannah.

—El consultorio está cerrado —digo con firmeza—. Puede ir al piso de arriba con el doctor McKeen.

El hombre niega la cabeza. No parpadea.

— _Tú_ tienes que recibirnos. Lo prometiste.

Hannah pone su mano en el conmutador. Seguro piensa llamar a seguridad.

De pronto entra una mujer... ¡es el chofer del taxi! También trae una túnica. Su cabello rosa chicle y actitud bonachona contrastan con el amenazante hombre.

—¡Sirius! Te pedimos que no te adelantaras. Apenas tuve tiempo de asegurar la zona.

—Potter estaba a punto de irse —replica molesto.

Vuelvo a hablar, esta vez en un tono más contundente —Estamos cerrados. Retírense o llamaré a seguridad.

Hannah suelta un gemido al poner el auricular en su oído —No hay línea.

La mujer de cabello rosa levanta las manos —No se asusten. Solo necesitamos que el doctor Potter revise a alguien. Será rápido. No estaríamos aquí si no hubiera otra opción. De verdad.

Temo por Hannah, pero parece que no tenemos alternativa.

—Dejen ir a mi recepcionista. No hay necesidad de tenerla esperando. Le prometí salir temprano.

El tal Sirius asiente.

—Harry, no quiero dejarte aquí...

—Calma, Hannah. Seguro se trata de algún político que nunca aprendió a escuchar _no_. Te llamaré cuando salga de aquí.

Toma su bolso y se escurre por la puerta. Estoy seguro que va a correr directo a la oficina de seguridad del edificio. Ventajas de estar en un hospital de lujo.

El hombre de túnica me "escolta" a mi consultorio. Intento preguntarle si se trata de una emergencia, para ir llamando al quirófano, pero me dice que es "cosa de nada". Su actitud me hace pensar exactamente lo contrario. Parece notarlo y me gruñe, recordándome de nuevo a un perro guardián.

—Esto es tu culpa.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —chisto poniéndome la bata.

—Para ustedes las promesas son fáciles de quebrar...

—¡Sirius, déjalo en paz! —vuelve a regañar la chica de cabello rosa.

La miro sospechoso —Tú me has estado siguiendo.

Me sonríe como si no fuera una acusación seria —Mi nombre es Tonks, mucho gusto.

Estrechamos manos —¿Nada más Tonks?

—Lo lamento, Harry. No te daré más información para que nos busques cuando salgamos de aquí.

—¿Ni siquiera me dirás por qué me sigues?

—Trabajo cuidando a personas importantes. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Sirius masculla —Ya hablaste demasiado.

Tonks se encoge de hombros —Prácticamente estamos secuestrándolo en su consultorio, creo que se merece un poco de información.

—Me alegra que uses ese término —le digo furibundo— porque será por secuestro la denuncia que les voy a...

Mi voz desaparece. Algo en mi pecho que creí muerto se mueve dolorosamente. Mis brazos y cuello se acalambran.

Debo estar soñando.

Viene recargada de un hombre castaño de apariencia enferma y con cicatrices en el rostro. Tiene una curiosa decoloración en los ojos que le dan un matiz dorado. Su cabello castaño cae desordenado en su frente. Calculo que debe ser de la misma edad que Sirius.

Regreso mi atención a ella. Sí, sigue ahí. No aluciné. ¿O puede que sí? Tal vez todo esto es un sueño.

—Hola, Harry.

Es ella. Reconocería su voz aunque no la hubiera escuchado en diez eternidades. Y joder, se ve más bella que la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Ahora trae el cabello corto, a los hombros, un lindo fleco que se enrosca con delicadeza encima de sus cejas delineadas. Su cuerpo está bajo de peso, puedo saberlo enseguida, la piel tampoco se ve en perfecta salud. Hay una contracción en su rostro, algo le duele.

Eso me despierta.

Hermione está lastimada.

—¿Qué te pasó? —me escucho decir con tanta preocupación que me avergüenzo. No está bien reaccionar así por una mujer que me dejó hace seis años. No es justo.

Pero sus labios siguen igual de perfectos. Su cuello. Sus manos. Sus ojos avellanas.

Ella.

—Creo que es un esguince.

Me dan ganas de reír y llorar. Lo único que hizo a Hermione volver a buscarme es un jodido esguince.

Tonks empuja a Sirius fuera del consultorio. El hombre castaño ayuda a Hermione a subirse a la camilla de exploración.

—¿Quieres que te deje a solas con él? —lo escucho susurrar. Su acercamiento sobre Hermione me tuerce el estómago. Ella le sonríe tranquila.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Gracias.

El tipo asiente. Antes de salir revisa el consultorio con ojo crítico. Parece un viejo militar.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse me volteo hacia Hermione. No sé qué cara le pongo, pero ella se encoge ligeramente.

—Lamento mucho hacerte pasar por esto —dice arrepentida.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Mi voz es fría, llena del dolor y la soledad que ella me dejó hace años.

Se muerde el labio inferior, encendiendo en mi cuerpo un deseo sexual que creí muerto.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me hiciste prometer que si tenía un accidente en un rango de veinticinco kilómetros a la redonda del hospital donde trabajas iría contigo a que me atendieras?

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Me siento burlado. Es como si estuviera ridiculizando uno de los momentos más especiales que tuvimos. Fue en el Año Nuevo que pasamos en su departamento.

—Harry, te lo dije ese día: las promesas son algo serio. Lo sellamos con un beso, ¿recuerdas? _Yo_ no puedo quebrar un juramento así. Mi... Estoy obligada a cumplirlo o perderé algo muy importante.

Reconozco el tono que usa. Así se expresaba de las cosas que simplemente no tenían explicación lógica.

—Es por la misma razón por la que me dejaste, ¿cierto?

Su pecho brinca hacia atrás, como si mis palabras la hubieran empujado. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Lamento _de verdad_ hacerte pasar por esto —repite entrecortada—. No me puedo dar el lujo a perder eso tan importante. Mucha gente depende de mí. Perdón.

Asiento. No sé de qué carajo habla, pero asiento.

—¿Dónde te lastimaste? —pregunto resignado.

Levanta la falda de su túnica negra. Otro detalle que me está volviendo loco, ¿Hermione es parte de la gente extraña? ¿Ella también vive temerosa?

—El tobillo izquierdo.

Me siento en el taburete, colocando su bota en mi rodilla. Con cuidado deshago el amarre y deslizo la bota lejos de su pie. La escucho aguantar un gemido de dolor. Yo aguanto un gemido de placer. Hermione sigue teniendo las piernas increíbles.

—Se ve mal —digo pasando la punta de mis dedos por el tobillo morado.

Así no se toca a un paciente. Me estoy aprovechando.

—Necesito volver a caminar lo más pronto posible.

Subo mi mano por la pantorrilla, sintiendo el músculo firme y la piel suave. Mi corazón brinca al escucharla suspirar.

—Me parece que es un esguince de segundo grado. No necesitas cirugía. Te recuperarás por completo, pero tendrás que seguir un tratamiento fisioterapéutico. Si lo haces bien en un mes podrás caminar y correr sin problemas.

— _¿Un mes?_

La miro desde sus rodillas, una posición que ambos sabemos de memoria. Parece horrorizada por la información.

—Hermione, un mes no es tanto tiempo. ¿Puedo saber cómo te lastimaste?

Desvía la mirada —No.

—Clásico —murmuro levantándome.

Ella me toma del brazo —No es que desconfíe de ti, yo...

— _No_ me des explicaciones —gruño soltándome—. No tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo...

—¡Es muy tarde!

Me revuelvo el cabello. Esto me está superando. Veo los hermosos labios de Hermione temblar y sé que la hice llorar. Corro a mi escritorio y empiezo a llenar la receta. Necesito sacarla de aquí. Ella no vino a buscarme para ser honesta, para pedirme una disculpa o reiniciar nuestra relación. Vino por una estúpida promesa que la obligué a hacer seis años atrás.

Firmo la receta, casi atravesando la hoja por la fuerza, y se la extiendo.

—Suerte con el esguince. Cuídate. Y, por favor, si ya no existen otras promesas que te obliguen a buscarme, no regreses nunca.

Hermione agarra la receta. Sus dedos alcanzan a rozar los míos, y mi maldito corazón se acelera.

—Gracias, Harry. No te volveré a molestar.

Su voz está partida. ¿Acaso le duele igual que a mí esta situación?

Está a punto de bajarse de la camilla cuando la detengo. Me paro frente a ella, casi cubriendo sus rodillas con mi cuerpo, y la agarro de las muñecas. Los últimos años nos han separado también en estatura. Crecí más centímetros desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, y ahora parece tan fácil eclipsar su cuerpo en el mío, solo tendría que inclinarme un poco más. Pero eso no va a suceder. Es la última oportunidad que tengo para obligarla a decirme _una_ verdad, la más importante de todas.

—¿Por lo menos me amaste, Hermione?

Siento la fuerza de sus brazos, como si estuviera acostumbrada a levantar peso o (me da escalofríos pensarlo) defenderse. En vez de usarla contra mí, como debería por la posición en que la tengo, claramente sometida por mi furia y resentimiento, se relaja con absoluta confianza.

—Oh, Harry —suspira triste—. No he _dejado_ de amarte.

Mi cerebro se funde. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! _¡¿Por qué me dejaste si me amas?!_

Un horrible sollozo corta mi garganta. Aprieto con mayor fuerza sus pequeñas muñecas y me inclino para besarla. ¡Cuánto extrañé sus labios! Ella gime y levanta las piernas en mi cadera, automáticamente, encerrándome en su cuerpo. El mismo movimiento que hemos hecho desde la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Y así de tantas formas no tan literales siguió nuestra relación. Ella me atrapó entre sus piernas, en su vida, en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su corazón. He sido su esclavo desde que me presenté fuera de su departamento en Oxford, con seis minutos de retraso y la colonia que no le gustó.

Agarro su cintura y me acuesto sobre ella. Nos tardamos medio segundo en acomodarnos con mi nueva estatura. Hermione gime al sentir mi boca en su cuello. Bajo una mano y levanto su pierna izquierda, evitando que su tobillo se golpee contra la pared. Respiro su aroma, su calor, su extraña delgadez.

—¿Por qué no has comido bien? —le pregunto entre besos.

Ella niega —Falta de tiempo.

Me peleo contra los botones de su túnica, la escucho reír cuando uso más fuerza de lo conveniente para abrirla —¿Cómo se quita esta cosa, Hermione?

—¿Para qué me preguntas si ya lo rompiste?

Sonrío y de pronto me encuentro de nuevo en Oxford, estudiando medicina y amando a la chica más popular del campus. Sin preocupaciones, amarguras o arrepentimientos.

Me detengo al ver un extraño chaleco violeta que se amolda al pecho de Hermione como una segunda piel. Parece hecho de escamas.

—¿Es un chaleco anti balas? —digo asustado. ¿En qué rayos está metida Hermione?

—Algo así, pero más efectivo.

La veo directo a los ojos —¿Estás en peligro?

Se muerde el labio inferior. Me gira el rostro, igual que cada vez que no quiere o no _puede_ decirme la verdad. Aprecio el instante exacto en que sus pupilas se dilatan y algo vibra en su pecho. Volteo hacia donde ella está viendo.

La fotografía de Cho.

De pronto estoy en el piso, con una fuerza invisible manteniéndome lejos de Hermione.

—Si solo querías sexo por los buenos tiempos hubieras sido claro —dice ácida. Se baja con cuidado de la camilla, su pie izquierdo suspendido para no tocar el suelo. En su pecho la túnica está perfecta, sin un hilo roto.

—No quería eso, Hermione...

Sonríe sin humor —No sé por qué pensé que... Soy una estúpida.

Lucho contra la fuerza invisible, cada vez es peor. Quiero agarrar a Hermione, detenerla.

—¡Joder, no es justo contigo! —grito desesperado. Eso la hace voltear. Jamás le había levantado la voz— ¡Siempre sales corriendo! ¡Déjame explicarte!

Hermione agarra el marco de la fotografía de Cho —¿Es o no es tu novia? —su voz tranquila me da más miedo que si hubiera gritado como yo. Sin querer pienso en Cho pintándose las uñas en ropa interior sobre mi sillón.

El portarretratos cae al piso.

—Me da gusto que sigas con tu vida —murmura—. Siempre quise que fueras feliz.

Una horrible realización me entra —Puedes leer mi mente.

Me siento violado, abusado de muchas maneras. Ya ni siquiera pienso en lo extraordinario que es el poder de la telepatía.

Hermione baja los hombros —A veces. No puedo evitarlo si es un pensamiento muy potente. Ya no importa. _Nada_ importa. Adiós, Harry.

La dejo ir. No muevo un músculo para detenerla. Comienzo a dudar si en realidad Hermione es capaz de hacer otras cosas más allá de lo normal, como torcer emociones e implantarse en la mente de otros para siempre. Porque así me siento. Hechizado por esa sensual y aterradora bruja.

Ultrajado y dolido, por primera vez en seis años, es fácil dejarla ir. Lo único real en mi vida era el amor que tenía por ella, y ahora eso puede ser una fabricación mágica. Eso debe ser porque no hay forma de seguir tan enamorado después de tanto tiempo. No hay forma. Ella me manipuló.

Jamás la perdonaré. Para mí Hermione Jane Granger está muerta.

 **Less.**


	8. Concepciones del amor

**Notas:** Adoré las opiniones de todos acerca del conflicto entre Harry y Hermione. Hubo quien sintió que Harry fue una víctima, otros que Hermione es una terca insufrible, y hasta quien preferiría que no terminen juntos! Bueno, me inspiraron para hacer unas modificaciones en este capítulo. _Muchas, muchas_ gracias.

 **Me robaste el corazón**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Concepciones del amor"**

Miro al espejo. El smoking me queda perfecto. _Por fin_.

—Me lo llevo.

Ginny me mira incrédula —¿No quieres probarte el gris oscuro?

—Prefiero negro, gracias —respondo con toda la paciencia de la que soy capaz.

Neville me echa una mirada anhelante —No me abandones.

Suelto un suspiro —De acuerdo, pero apresúrate.

Ginny _vuelve_ a meterse entre nosotros —¿Por qué traes tan mal humor? Hace años que no nos vemos. Deberías ser más amable conmigo.

—Yo no le pedí a Ron que te llamara para ayudarme a elegir smoking.

Ginny frunce el gesto —Claro que no, yo me ofrecí porque quería saber cómo estás. Por los viejos tiempos, nada más.

Neville entra a un cambiador. Amo a mi amigo, pero es el más lento del universo.

—¿Ya te graduaste? —pregunto cortante. Ginny se sonroja— ¿ _Todavía_ no?

—No es lo que crees. Perdí la beca, así que tuve que meterme a trabajar. Apenas me da tiempo para liberar dos o tres clases por semestre. A ese ritmo me voy a graduar en otros cuatro años. Por lo menos ya estoy haciendo currículo.

Me revuelvo el cabello —¿Quieres que te ayude a pagar la carrera?

Me mira sospechosa —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Eres la hermana menor de uno de mis mejores amigos. Lo digo en serio.

—Eso me dolió más. ¿Ya no soy tu amiga, ex novia, ni algo más que la hermanita de Ron?

—Gin, déjalo ir. En serio.

—Vamos, Harry. Sé que no amas a esa tal Cho Chang. _Yo_ te he visto enamorado, y rayos no me refiero a cuando éramos novios. Te lo digo como amiga, estás haciendo una mierda tu vida. Acepta que no has olvidado a Granger, ve a terapia o algo, lo que sea con tal de que sigas adelante. ¿Ya ves a Ron? Él sufrió mucho cuando salió con la amiga de Granger, ¿recuerdas? La loca rubia. Estuvo en negación años, hasta que lo aceptó, superó y ahora hasta se va a casar.

Ignoro todo lo que dijo —¿Ya conociste a tu cuñada?

—Mi hermano la está guardando como sorpresa. Oh, deberías ver a mamá, en cualquier momento le va a dar un ataque de histeria. No puede creer que uno de sus hijos se va a casar con una mujer que ella no ha aprobado.

—Suena a tu madre, definitivamente.

Quedamos en silencio un rato. Detrás del cambiador escucho a Neville maldecir de nuevo.

—¿Vas a llevar a Chang a la boda?

—Logró convencer a Ron hace dos días. Puede ser muy persuasiva... ¿Sabes por qué Ron insiste en que la boda sea lo más discreta y pequeña posible? Quiero decir, ha puesto pretextos para no invitar a nadie que no sea oficialmente de su familia. Me sorprende que Neville y yo podamos ir.

—Sabes que para Ron ustedes son otro par de hermanos más. No tengo idea de por qué tanto misterio, pero estamos a punto de descubrirlo, ¿no? La boda es en tres días.

—¡Joder, lo rompí! —grita Neville en el cambiador.

Ginny gira los ojos —¡Déjame entrar! Todos queremos salir de aquí _antes_ de la boda, Nev.

Tomo asiento cerca de la entrada de la tienda. Esto será largo.

El gran día llegó con la peor tormenta del año. Casi puedo escuchar a Molly quejarse de no haber elegido mejor temporada para la boda. Cho está furiosa porque su vestido se mojará. Mientras desayunamos se encarga de refunfuñar sin tregua al respecto.

Bebo mi café con el periódico en la mano. Hubo otro ataque terrorista, el Primer Ministro sigue dando explicaciones absurdas. No va a durar en el puesto.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Por favor ya dímelo.

Miro confundido a Cho. Su voz pasó de furiosa a preocupada _por_ mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estás peor que nunca. Desde el asalto a tu consultorio. Hannah me contó. No duermes, no _vives_. Actúas como un robot. Y, por todos los cielos, estás tomando _café_. ¿Creí que lo odiabas? Siempre tomas té en las mañanas.

Observo mi taza caliente.

Cho sigue hablando —Ni siquiera lo habías notado, ¿verdad? Harry, querido —puso su mano manicurada sobre la mía—, sé que no nos amamos, pero eso no quiere decir que no te aprecie. Estoy preocupada por ti. Si necesitas espacio sólo tienes que pedirlo, ese fue nuestro acuerdo.

—Lamento haberte hecho sentir indeseada, Cho. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo?

—Claro, tú y yo siempre hablamos derecho.

No tengo idea de por qué paso la siguiente hora contándole a Cho toda mi relación con Hermione, incluyendo su visita al consultorio hace semanas. Dejo de lado cualquier detalle sobrenatural, no es realmente importante. Lo que necesito es un punto de vista limpio e imparcial. Cho es increíble para ese tipo de cosas.

Al final de mi narración ella enciende un cigarro. El labial carmín pinta el filtro.

—Esa chica se escucha en problemas, Harry —me dice muy segura— ¿Por qué no la buscas?

—Tengo miedo. Creo... creo que lo que siento por ella no es real. Sé que suena imposible, pero es _demasiado_ , muy fuerte y pasó tan rápido. Es como un hechizo.

Cho suelta una carcajada —Oh, querido. Así es el amor.

Me encojo de hombros. No puedo decirle que Hermione es algo así como una bruja, yo sigo sin creerlo.

—Escúchame —dice Cho apagando el cigarro—. Te conozco, Harry Potter. Llevamos cuatro años diciéndonos lo peor de cada uno y aguantando juntos la mierda del mundo. Más que mejores amigos nos definiría como increíbles socios. Sigue mi consejo en este negocio: déjate de tonterías y cierra el trato. No puedes dudar de tu cabeza, eres un hombre de carácter inquebrantable y mente sagaz. Ella me la describiste como idealista, brillante y deseosa de cambiar al mundo. Suena exactamente como alguien de quien te enamorarías sin remedio. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Miro la taza fría de café. Cho tiene razón. Sin hechizo de por medio mis emociones por Hermione están plenamente justificadas. La admiro, la añoro, la deseo. Y con razón. Es valiente, bondadosa y su cuerpo me enloquece. ¿Hay algo artificial dentro de mí que me obligue a pensar y sentir eso?

—Harry —dice Cho quitándome la taza de las manos—, ¿quizá deberías pensar si realmente deseas estar con ella? Perdonarla por dejarte no será fácil. Si no estás seguro mejor ya ni te partas la cabeza con esto. Déjalo ir.

Le sonrío —Suena fácil.

—Puedes con eso y más. Voy a terminar de arreglarme.

La veo tentativo —Pero si ya estás guapísima.

—¿Creí que éramos claros al hablar? Mejor di que ya te quieres ir.

Desdoblo el periódico —Bien, bien. Te espero.

—Y pide un taxi. Ni creas que voy a subirme a tu motocicleta con este vestido.

—Sí, sí...

Después de tres vueltas por la misma zona conseguimos llegar a la calle que decía la invitación: Islington. No comprendo cómo no vimos la enorme casa victoriana a la mitad de la cuadra, con el portón de madera y placa que decía _No.12 Grimmauld Place_.

—¡Oh, pero qué... lúgubre! —gritó Cho para hacerse escuchar bajo el escándalo de la lluvia.

Salí del taxi, abriendo el paraguas que no sirvió de mucho. La lluvia parece venir del piso al cielo.

La puerta de la casona se abrió y los gemelos Weasley vinieron a nuestro rescate. Me cubrieron con un impermeable mientras _yo_ cargaba a Cho escaleras arriba. Jodida mujer vanidosa.

—¡No quiero arruinar mis zapatos!

—¡Voy a quemar tus zapatos si no te callas de una vez!

—¡Bruto!

Por fin entramos a la tibia mansión. Me dio la impresión de que fue decorada con desesperación para ocultar el obvio estado de abandono. Había encajes blancos sobre los muebles y en el barandal de una escalera de madera negra. Cho tenía razón, esta casa _es_ lúgubre.

—Da un poco de miedo, ¿verdad? —me dijo Neville a modo de saludo— Creí que nunca llegarías.

—Cho —fue toda mi explicación.

—Mamá está histérica —dijo Fred o George—, no la han dejado revisar la comida ni ver el salón donde se realizará la ceremonia.

El otro gemelo asintió muy sonriente —Se encerró en la habitación que le asignó el señor Black. Papá lleva horas intentando sacarla.

—El señor Black es el dueño de la casa —dice Neville sin dejar de ver con temor cada oscuro rincón—. Lo acabo de conocer. M recordó a un perro de ataque.

Cho remira el espejo de plata a su derecha —Parece que tiene mucho dinero.

Neville asiente —Creo que es alguien importante. La mansión está llena de personas raras, supongo que son de seguridad. Ron por fin nos va a explicar todo, quiere que lo veamos en su habitación.

Asiento —¿Puedo encargarles a mi acompañante? —pregunto a los gemelos.

—Claro, Harry —dicen a unísono. Cada uno tomó un brazo de Cho y se la llevaron.

—Es por aquí, sígueme.

Camino junto a Neville por el recibidor y luego las escaleras. La casa no mejora en los pisos superiores, parece sacada de una película de miedo. De pronto Neville tropieza con un escalón falso. Aprovecho que queda parcialmente atrapado para hablar con él.

—Necesito preguntarte algo importante.

Agita el pie, no consigue sacarlo —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Crees que mi enamoramiento por Hermione es en realidad una obsesión? ¿Algo falso?

Neville deja de agitar su pie. Me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco —Harry, si el amor que sientes por Hermione es falso, entonces no sé qué rayos _es_ el amor. ¿Recuerdas cuando ella rompió su trato por mensaje? ¿Recuerdas que te apoyé para que no estuvieras de dramático, pero en realidad no entendía por qué sufrías tanto por una mujer? Dijiste que cuando me enamorara lo entendería, y tenías razón. Desde que conocí a Hannah mi mundo cambió. Es increíble que hasta la comida me sabe mejor, los días me parecen más largos y las noches muy cortas sin ella. Lo más extraño es que llegó de la nada. Amo tanto a Hannah que tengo miedo, pero soy el hombre más feliz al mismo tiempo. Puedo reconocer ese mismo sentimiento en ti por Hermione, y lamento mucho, hermano, que no puedas estar con ella.

Pone una mano en mi hombro. Sus palabras me llenan de alivio y arrepentimiento. _Debí_ detenerla el día que fue a mi consultorio. Debí explicarle que mi relación con Cho es casi laboral. Debí confiar que ella es incapaz de manipularme para amarla. Pero... eso no borra el daño que me hizo. ¿Por qué confiar en ella cuando obviamente yo no he recibido la misma atención?

—Oh, por fin —chista Neville al liberarse del escalón falso—. Vamos, falta poco para la ceremonia y hay que hablar primero con Ron.

—¿Dónde está Hannah? —pregunto mientras seguimos subiendo.

—La dejé en el salón principal. Se encontró con su mejor amiga de la infancia, Susan Bones. Eran inseparables hasta que a los once años Susan fue enviada a un colegio privado en Escocia. ¿Puedes creer que se reencontraron aquí?

—En las bodas siempre ocurren las cosas más extrañas.

Neville se detuvo frente a una de las tantas puertas del tercer piso. Al fondo del pasillo escuchamos a varias mujeres gritar emocionadas y reír.

—¿Harry, Neville? —pregunta Ron abriendo muy poquito la puerta— ¿Vienen solos?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —digo confundido.

Ron abre de golpe y nos jala dentro. Cierra con seguro —Esta casa es una pesadilla. Si vuelvo a cruzarme a Kretcher... o peor, a Hagrid. Su regalo de bodas puede tragarme de un bocado.

Neville y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

—¿Podrías hablar claro? Suficiente hemos esperado... ¿ _Qué_ traes puesto? —exclama Neville asustado.

Yo comienzo a reír —Parece el camisón de noche de tu tía Muriel.

Ron se pone más rojo que nunca —Mi suegro insiste en que debo usar esto. Es tradición familiar. Debo decirlo, ir al baño es más fácil.

Nos sentamos en los sillones que hay cerca del balcón. La habitación es muy amplia, con chimenea doble, cama de doseles, tocador y un guardarropa tallado en caoba. Los colores verde y plata predominan.

—Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber podido ser honesto con ustedes antes —dice Ron jugando con el encaje de su cuello—. El secreto no me pertenece, por lo tanto no podía compartirlo. Hay muchas leyes que impiden que gente como nosotros sepan de la existencia de _ellos._ Es por ese y muchos otros actos del gobierno que la guerra inició hace seis años.

Neville se endereza en su asiento, nervioso —¿De qué guerra hablas? ¿Quiénes son _ellos_?

Ron me mira con timidez antes de responder —Al tomar la decisión de casarme acepté pertenecer a ese otro mundo y luchar en la guerra. No fue fácil de decidir, pero la amo. Por ella haré lo que sea. Ya perdí mucho tiempo por mi cabeza dura, ahora le voy a demostrar que no se equivocó al darme una segunda oportunidad. También, gracias a mi matrimonio, el secreto se vuelve mío para compartir con uno o dos familiares, máximo. Los elegí a ustedes. Ni Ginny, ni mis padres ni el resto de mis hermanos lo saben. Solo ustedes. El secreto es...

—Que la magia existe —interrumpo.

Neville bufa. Ron baja la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué se quedan callados? ¿Esto es serio? —dice Neville molesto.

Ron vuelve a hablar —Sabía que lo deducirías tarde o temprano. Cuando estuviste con Granger las cosas en el mundo mágico seguían estables. Ella pudo mantener el secreto. Fue poco después de la graduación cuando la guerra estalló.

—Te vas a casar con Luna Lovegood —digo entre dientes. Es tan obvio. No estoy enojado porque Ron consiga unirse con la mujer que ama, sino porque eso significa que tenía forma de contactar a Hermione y _no_ me lo dijo.

Neville lo mira sorprendido —¿Con la rubia que conociste una noche de borrachera en la universidad? La dejaste porque, te voy a citar, "está más loca que una cabra parlanchina drogada con LSD".

Ron se hunde en el sillón —Sí, no fue uno de mis mejores momentos... Fui un gran imbécil. En realidad estaba asustado. Luna me acababa de revelar que la magia es real. Me demostró varios hechizos y luego me pidió casarme con ella.

—Espera, espera, ¿en serio estás diciendo que la magia existe? —repite Neville, pálido.

—¿Te pidió matrimonio tras una noche de sexo? —dije incrédulo. Joder, yo pasé cuatro años con Hermione intentando que aceptara sus sentimientos por mí, y Ron en una noche consiguió todo.

—Sí, la magia es real. Y sí, Luna me pidió matrimonio en cuanto despertamos después de la fiesta. Me aseguró que una bruja solo se enamora una vez en la vida.

— _¿Bruja?_

Ron mira desesperado a Neville —Ya acéptalo. La magia existe. Me voy a casar con una bruja. Probablemente tendré hijos magos.

—Ron —interrumpo cual sea la réplica de Neville—, sabes que pasé años buscando a Hermione antes de darme por vencido. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes esto?

Mi amigo baja la hombros, derrotado —Literalmente no podía, Harry. El Ministerio de Magia tiene un seguro en todos sus ciudadanos. Hablar de la magia tiene consecuencias peligrosas, en especial si es con gente común como nosotros.

—¿Por eso es la guerra? —pregunto asustado. Recuerdo una conversación que tuve con Hermione sobre esto, ahora es obvio...

" _Me cambiaste la vida, Harry. Te debo_ tanto _. Este tiempo contigo me dará valor y seguridad. Una parte de mí siempre será tuya. Llevo años planeando mi futuro. No sólo por mí. Hay quienes necesitan urgentemente oportunidades para conseguir una vida digna. Me he esforzado por ayudarlos a lograrlo. No puedo dar marcha atrás._

— _Jamás te pediría que renuncies a sus sueños, Hermione. Déjame acompañarte._

— _No puedo. No puedes. Esa es una de las razones por las que más voy a pelear en el futuro. Por ti._

— _Me confundes. Evitas hablar claramente de la situación en la que estás, de lo que planeas hacer tras la graduación. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?_

— _Te respeto demasiado para someterte a... a mi mundo. Si soy honesta contigo tendrás que vivir bajo reglas terribles que no toman en cuenta tus derechos. No es justo para ti._

— _¿No crees que esa debería ser mi decisión? Soy un hombre mayor, Hermione._

 _Baja la mirada —Lo sé. No es mi intención descartar tu opinión en esto. Solo que..._

— _Tienes miedo que al saber las consecuencias decida mejor no estar contigo._

 _Su cuerpo se tensa. No me alegro de haber acertado._

— _¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre esto?"_

Hermione me protegió todo el tiempo. Ahora estaría como Ron, casándome para compartir su secreto, lo que también quiere decir involucrándome en una guerra. _Guerra_ __no es una palabra sencilla. Sus implicaciones deberían causar terror en el humano. Joder, yo soy un médico, no un soldado.

Ron responde mi última pregunta —Sí. La guerra es porque una fracción de los seres mágicos quieren acabar con la gente común. Luna pertenece a un grupo de resistencia que combate a esa fracción. Lo que ha tenido que vivir desde hace seis años... La magia es brutal, cruel e irreversible.

—¿Hermione también está en la resistencia? —pregunto aunque ya sé la respuesta.

—Amigo, Granger _es_ la resistencia.

Se levanta y saca algo del guardarropa. Es un afiche, el mismo que de pronto he visto en las calles. El rostro de Hermione, en blanco y negro. Arriba de ella dice _Indeseable No. 1 Sangre-sucia Hermione Granger._ Debajo de ella en letras gruesas hay una recompensa.

Agarro el afiche con manos temblorosas.

Detrás de mí Neville se desmaya al ver el afiche mágico.

Al entrar al salón donde se llevaría la boda me encontré enseguida con Cho.

—Pero qué mala cara traes —me dice fumando—, parece que viste un fantasma... _claro_ , en este lugar no me sorprendería.

Le robo el cigarro y doy tres caladas.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —pregunto buscando a Hermione con la mirada.

—Muy divertida. La gente aquí es... extraña. Oh, hay un niño pequeño con el cabello azul. También un tipo que parece mitad gigante. Y las ropas, por todos los cielos, qué estrafalarios. Por cierto, si decidimos separarnos ya sé quién será mi nuevo amante.

Señala hacia el otro lado del salón. Un hombre de cabello cobrizo y sonrisa encantadora.

—Su nombre es _Cedric_ , ¿a que es perfecto? También me dijeron que tiene bastante dinero. Hijo único. Campeón de su viejo colegio. Trabaja en el Ministerio.

No sé cómo consiguió tanta información en tan poco tiempo, pero asiento.

—Suena tentador —digo aburrido.

—¿No te importa si voy a invitarle una copa, verdad?

—Sólo déjame tu cajetilla y eres libre.

—Gracias, querido.

Se marcha tras Cedric. Me pregunto qué pensará Cho cuando se entere que su hombre perfecto es mago y además lucha contra su gobierno.

De pronto veo a Hermione bajando por las escaleras. Su mirada castaña cruza el salón con atención y miedo. Inevitablemente encuentra mi rostro. Se detiene.

Me causa vergüenza haber anhelado la juvenil sensación de libertad que teníamos en Oxford. Es cierto que era más fácil antes, sin guerra ni magia, pero la situación tampoco era ideal. Mis emociones fueron abrumadoras, me cegaron cuando debí protegerme. Ella siempre lo supo, fui claro en cada oportunidad que tuve. Le dije que la amaba. Y ella decidió dejarme. Tal vez por eso la sigo amando, porque no he tenido el valor de admitir que yo no soy tan especial para ella, que me usó. Necesito cerrar este ciclo de mi vida. Para eso debo hacerle saber lo que me hizo, que sea consciente del daño que provocó, es lo mínimo que me debe.

Camino hacia ella. Ignoro sus hermosas piernas bajo el vestido azul, la caída de su cabello en un arreglo floreado. Ni siquiera veo sus labios. Mantengo la mirada en sus ojos y deseo que lea mi mente para que sepa qué le depara. Es momento de que se haga responsable.

—Quiero hablar contigo —susurro frente a ella.

Hermione tarda unos segundos en asentir. Se ve incómoda. Me hace un gesto para que la siga y vamos hacia una habitación continua. A lo lejos escuchamos la música hueca que se desliza por las paredes y el murmullo de los invitados.

Nos paramos de cada lado de la habitación, como un par de boxeadores a punto de entrar al ring. Ella aguarda silenciosa. Yo pienso en cientos de discursos, miles de maneras de expresar el dolor y la decepción. Increíblemente nada de eso sale, sino dos oraciones venenosas, brutales.

—Eres una mentirosa. _Nunca_ me amaste.

Hermione frunce el rostro — _¿Disculpa?_

—¿Quieres seguir con el acto? Te quedaste sin justificaciones. Luna fue clara con Ron _desde el inicio_. Pudiste darme la misma cortesía, ¿no lo crees?

—La decisión de Luna fue un error, puso en riesgo a muchas personas, incluyendo a Ronald. Y aunque no hubiera sido un error, Luna y yo somos personas distintas. No puedes compararla conmigo. Ni su relación con la nuestra.

—Tienes razón, porque ellos sí tuvieron una relación. Lo nuestro fue más una conveniencia, un trato sin ataduras emocionales.

Hermione respira profundo —¿Para esto querías que habláramos?

—¿Qué, piensas salir corriendo de nuevo porque otra vez no te gusta la situación?

—Harry, no fue así... Hay tanto que no puedo explicarte...

—¡Estoy harto de esa excusa!

—No es una...

—¡Desde el principio jugaste conmigo! No sé cómo pude ser tan ciego...

Me mira furiosa —Basta. Eso _no_ es cierto. Fui muy clara, solo quería un trato, sexo libre de compromisos. Jamás te dije que buscaba algo más profundo.

—Pero tú sabías de mis emociones, Hermione. Era obvio.

—Por eso quise romper el trato. No quería hacerte sufrir. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? Tú me _juraste_ que yo era un alivio, una distracción para tus días difíciles.

—¿Qué querías que te dijera? Me ibas a dejar. Desde entonces tomabas las decisiones por los dos. Para ti era más fácil botarme. Yo quise arriesgarme. Lo hice por ti.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas del coraje —¿No has pensado que yo también lo hacía por ti?

— _No_. Fuiste egoísta. Para mí lo mejor era estar contigo. Yo era feliz contigo.

—¡No me conocías! —grita temblando— Aunque supieras algunos de mis miedos y gustos no significa que me conocieras. Era fácil enamorarte de la aburrida alumna modelo del campus. Si hubieras sabido en qué estaba metida...

—Ahora me culpas de algo que ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de saber. Me negaste información vital de quién eres. Una y otra y otra _y otra_ vez. ¿Cómo querías que te conociera de verdad?

—¿Entonces cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que me amas? Tú lo acabas de decir. No sabes quién soy.

Apreté los puños —¿Piensas humillar mis sentimientos por ti? ¿A eso te rebajas?

Hermione me echó una mirada fría —Es la _verdad_. Vienes a reclamarme que jugué contigo, que no respeté tus emociones, cuando en realidad jamás te di esperanzas de un futuro juntos. Te lo dije: no volverías a verme después de la carrera. No pensé que Luna y Ron se fueran a casar, eso no estuvo en mi control. Pero el resto sí, y fui absolutamente honesta contigo. Tú fuiste quien decidió permanecer en una relación sin futuro. Eso no tiene nada qué ver con los sentimientos que teníamos. Es por ese amor que te dejé...

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que me amas después de todo eso? ¿Después de decir que prácticamente me hiciste un favor por seguir conmigo cuando te lo supliqué?

—No fue un favor. Confié en ti, en que si preferías dejarme lo harías, en que eras sincero al decir que aprovecharíamos cada segundo que nos quedara hasta la graduación. ¿Y sabes qué? Quise disfrutar de esa etapa. Ser feliz. ¿Es injusto? Si te hubiera manipulado para conseguir cariño sin darlo a cambio creo que tendrías todo el derecho de reclamarme. Pensé, ingenuamente, que comprenderías que si la situación fuera distinta me quedaría contigo. Aquí el único mentiroso eres tú. No estabas preparado para una relación sin ataduras, no tuviste valor de dejarme cuando debiste, no fuiste capaz de aceptar que yo no podía estar contigo y mejor estuviste en negación hasta que me marché. Por eso estás enojado, pero no vengas a levantarme falsos. Te creí mejor que esto.

—No intentes poner toda la responsabilidad en mí. Al final te largaste sin explicaciones. De acuerdo, fuiste clara desde el principio, pero nuestra relación mutó, Hermione. Ya no éramos un par de desconocidos teniendo sexo. Algo muy profundo cambió. Por respeto a esa emoción debiste decirme las razones de tu partida. Debiste reconocer que soy capaz de ver qué es lo mejor para mí y ponderar si valías la pena o no. Por lo menos permitir que me despidiera de ti, _mínimo._ No lo hiciste por miedo. Te ganó el terror al rechazo que la sensatez sobre nuestra relación. Te ganaron tus problemas emocionales, tus heridas de otros hombres. Pasaste por encima de mis sentimientos porque no te creíste merecedora de ellos, y en el proceso me jodiste. _Seis años._ ¡Seis años! Y de pronto apareces con un esguince, como damisela en peligro, y me dices que no has dejado de amarme. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

—No te mentí. No he dejado de amarte.

—¡Deja de decir eso!

—¡Es verdad! —su voz se quiebra. Verla tan alterada me duele— Lo sé. Lo sé. Mis miedos influyeron en la decisión de marcharme. No es tu culpa. Debí superar mis traumas. Aceptar que tú no eras como los idiotas con los que salí antes. Confiar. Harry, no es tan sencillo. Llevo una vida sobreviviendo. Sé que puede resultar muy conveniente que te cuente esto ahora, pero es la única explicación que tengo. Nacer con magia en una familia de personas comunes fue lo peor que me sucedió. Destruyó mi relación con mis padres. Me sometió a una humillación eterna en el mundo mágico. Estuve sola. Siempre sola. Luna no podía comprenderme porque ella viene de una familia mágica, honorable —bufó—. Cuando Viktor, un súper deportista mundial, se fijó en mí, _¡en mí!_ , creí que todo será más fácil. Pero no. Por supuesto que la pobre sangre sucia Granger tenía que estar envenenando al famoso deportista para que se fijara en ella. Tuve que dejar a Viktor para salvarlo de la prensa y los chismes. Después Anthony me dio una oportunidad. Pensé que confiaba en mi palabra, que no había abusado de Viktor, y durante un tiempo nadie me molestó. Anthony era tan guapo y popular que no se atrevían a meterse conmigo. Después supe que lo único que quería Anthony era acostarse conmigo, creyendo que sería muy fácil tras mi relación con Viktor. Cuando no obtuvo lo que quería me botó. Draco no fue mejor, tú lo sabes. Y Cormac por lo menos tuvo la decencia de ser honesto conmigo desde el principio. Un trato sin ataduras emocionales. Ahí aprendí que era la mejor de las opciones. Así no sales lastimado. Decidí que las relaciones no sirven para algo. Son dañinas, de repercusiones imborrables. Me alejé de todos. Hice un papeleo eterno en el Ministerio de Magia para poder ingresar en una universidad muggle, ¡como si mi vida les perteneciera!, y planeé estudiar, convertirme en la mejor, para no depender de nadie, para regresar al mundo mágico y terminar con el gobierno purista que somete a los que son como yo y quiere eliminar a los que son como tú. No volvería a necesitar esconderme tras un hombre para ser más o menos protegida. Te juro que no planeaba enamorarme. Y luego Volde- _no importa_ —se interrumpe, agitada—. Decidí no involucrarte en esto y lo sigo manteniendo.

La miro incrédulo —¿Es por una cuestión tan absurda como el orgullo que no te permites ser feliz conmigo?

Baja el rostro —Al principio fue así. Lamento si eso te molesta, si consideras que es una estupidez, pero esa es mi vida, así aprendí a sobrevivir. Después... me quebraste. No tengo forma de explicarte cuánto bien y amor me hiciste sentir. Te amé tanto que me dolía el cuerpo si no estabas conmigo. Te amé a pesar de mis miedos y heridas. Llegué a pensar que tal vez, si te contaba todo, decidirías quedarte conmigo —deja de hablar unos minutos para controlar su llanto—. Me gustaría decirte que la situación es la misma, que solo por orgullo te mantengo lejos. Ya no es tan fácil. Creo que los dos cometimos muchos errores, Harry. Tú no debiste aceptar seguir con un trato que ya no te hacía feliz. Yo no debí quitarte la decisión por mis miedos. Y tienes razón, _seis años_ no han sido fáciles. No creas que yo me la he pasado tranquila y feliz. También es lógico que ya no somos los mismos. Harry y Hermione de Oxford, de veinticinco y veintiséis años, no pueden ser iguales a dos adultos de treinta y tantos, que han terminado de crecer separados, en ambientes dramáticamente opuestos. Si algo queda entre nosotros, es el eco de un sentimiento hermoso. Uno que decidí matar. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Lo lamento. Lo lamento de verdad. Perdón, perdón, perdón...

Se deshace en lágrimas.

Yo sigo paralizado frente a ella.

Sus acusaciones me marean. Es cierto, ¿cuántas veces supe que estaba rechazando cada oportunidad para dejar a Hermione? A pesar de saberla mi condena, preferí continuar con la farsa. Yo me enamoré tan rápido, sin remedio. Fue intempestivo. No debí esperar que Hermione reaccionara de la misma forma. A su manera me amó. Asustada, herida, con todos sus planes quebrándose sin control. Joder, si tenía miedo de mover de lugar su escritorio, no imagino qué debió sentir al saber que su corazón ya no estaba en el lugar que ella lo dejó. Incluso ahora, aunque me revienta de coraje, sigue protegiéndome al guardar información de la guerra. Esa es su concepción del amor. Que no sea igual a la mía no la hace menos.

—Yo también lo lamento.

Digo resignado. Y por primera vez desde hace seis años siento un peso terrible desaparecer de mis hombros.

Ella me sonríe tristemente. Su rostro brilla por las lágrimas.

—Tengo que ir con Luna. La boda está por comenzar —susurra caminando hacia la puerta.

La veo cruzar la habitación, no muy seguro de qué procede entre nosotros.

—Hermione...

Se frena al escuchar mi voz. No se gira para verme.

Obligo a mi cerebro a pensar en algo qué decirle. No puedo dejarla ir _de nuevo_ , ¿o sí? ¿Esa es la conclusión, el final de esta historia?

La puerta se abre y Neville nos mira aliviado —¡Ya empezó la boda!

Salgo detrás del vestido azul de Hermione. Sus pasos marcan mis latidos.

—¡Mione! —saluda un pequeño niño de cabello azul, alzando las manos para que Hermione lo cargue.

—Vamos, Teddy —dice ella dándole un beso en la frente.

Verla con un niño en brazos me causa desconcierto. Hermione tiene razón, realmente no la conozco, ni a su mundo ni su gente. ¿Cómo saber si entonces no amo la idea de ella?

Neville me jala hasta el lado contrario del salón. La boda me distrae momentáneamente.

Bajo el altar Luna y Ron, descalzos, piden a deidades mágicas buen augurio para su enlace, recitan poemas y juran el alma al otro. Ron besa los pies de Luna, su vientre y pecho. Luna besa las manos de Ron, su frente y boca. No intercambian anillos, no es necesario, ahora están unidos por algo intangible y poderoso.

Los invitados alrededor aplaudimos. La boda terminó. Luna y Ron se besan entre chispas doradas que no sé cómo rayos piensan explicar a los Weasley. El ambiente es festivo y romántico. Por unos segundos todo es perfecto.

 **Less.**


	9. Decisiones

**Notas:** En México celebramos el Día de Muertos. Ponemos ofrendas con los platillos favoritos de los difuntos, vasos de agua y tequila, flores naranjas, papel picado multicolor, pan y veladoras. Las fotos de nuestros amados que han partido al otro mundo nos acompañan durante dos noches. La casa de cada mexicano se transforma en una puerta para que los muertos vengan a disfrutar el festín y los sueños de quienes seguimos vivos. Para mí esa es la verdadera magia.

 **Me robaste el corazón**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

" **Decisiones"**

Mi primer accidente mágico sucedió cuando cumplí siete años. Hice una rabieta contra mi padre: sus lentes se derritieron sobre la piel, lacerándola para siempre. No lo supe con claridad en ese momento, pero desde entonces odié la magia. Era algo incontrolable, capaz de dañar sin remedio. En especial era algo que me distanciaba del resto. Todos eran normales. Yo era un fenómeno. Así que cada vez que sentí la magia pulsar cerca de mis dedos, a punto de reventar, me contraje en un abrazo solitario y mordí mi labio hasta sangrarlo. No pedí ayuda de nadie. El orgullo fue el defecto y la virtud que me mantuvo viva. Sin desearlo me aislé del mundo. En los libros encontré la tranquilidad que necesitaba. No quise salir en las tardes a jugar con los vecinos, ni acompañar a mis padres a visitar a la familia.

Tenía miedo de _mí_.

Supongo que de alguna forma transmití ese temor, ya que poco a poco las personas aceptaron que no era bueno estar cerca de mí. No fue evidente al inicio, pero incluso mis padres se dieron por vencidos. De pronto, demasiado niña y con terribles miedos, estuve sola. Recuerdo esos días de silencio eterno, cuando me obligaba a vestir ropa dos tallas más grandes, traer el cabello suelto para cubrir mi rostro, evitar hablar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Mis padres estaban perdidos, no tenían idea de cómo ayudar. Me encargué de convencerlos de que así era mejor, por lo menos hasta que estuviera segura de que no les haría daño de nuevo.

Fue un extraño alivio la carta de Hogwarts. La reivindicación de años de pesadillas. Existe la magia y yo soy parte de su mundo. ¿Por qué no me lo explicaron antes? ¿Por qué creen que es correcto dejar a un niño pensar que es un monstruo hasta que cumple once años? ¿Por qué, además, lo quieren hacer ver cómo una excelente noticia, cuando claramente los hijos de muggles no son bien recibidos? ¿Por qué mis padres no pueden visitar Hogwarts? ¿Por qué me quieren desprender del único lugar donde aprendí a esconderme? Una respuesta para tantas preguntas: porque yo, Hermione Jane Granger, soy propiedad del Ministerio de Magia. Él decide cómo debe ser y será mi vida.

Al cruzar la barrera del andén 9 y ¾ lo único que me dio tranquilidad fue la garantía de que mis padres estarían a salvo mientras yo viviera en Hogwarts. A los once años pensaba que yo era el verdadero peligro para ellos. Nada me preparó para descubrir lo que es la magia negra y el racismo de los puristas.

Aprendí muy rápido que el mundo mágico era un constante juego político de conveniencias y fortunas. Nada era dicho de frente. No podían llegar y gritarme _sangre sucia_ porque el Ministerio tenía una política amigable a quienes son como yo, pero sí podían maldecirme por la espalda o encerrarme en un salón durante _días_ , sin consecuencias. La directora McGonagall hacía lo posible por mantener el orden, dar una imagen de tolerancia en el colegio que no existía. Varias veces me dijo que si Albus Dumbledore no hubiera muerto por fiebre de dragón, el mundo mágico sería distinto. Pero a mí no me interesaba el recuerdo de un viejo mago que ya no podía hacer algo. En los vivos tenía que existir una solución, porque si el odio seguía creciendo superaría la barrera entre muggles y mágicos. Y mis padres. _Mis padres..._

Inicié grupos de estudio, de resistencia. Los hijos de muggles éramos la mayoría. Algunos sangre puras se unieron a la causa. Pasé la mitad de mi tiempo entregada a saber cómo defenderme y cómo atacar. La otra mitad la pasé dudando de mí, llorando en mi cama, añorando la aceptación y amor de todos. Ya no quería ser la niña de ropa grande, sin voz, que podían ignorar. La adolescencia me afectó en la vanidad de formas enfermizas. Deseaba un novio que me declarara amor eterno, a pesar de mi sangre manchada y mi rostro sin chiste. Escribía cuentos donde los protagonistas siempre quedan juntos al final, donde existe el hombre ideal, donde la protagonista es perfecta y hermosa. Supongo que era muy buena actuando, porque la mayoría de mis "amigos" creía que yo no necesitaba de esas cosas superficiales, que prefería mil veces ir a la biblioteca que convivir con ellos. Se volvió recurrente una frase que ocupaban cuando terminaba de dar la lección al grupo de estudio, o cuando la conversación se dirigía a territorios amorosos: "Hermione Granger no tiene corazón de niña". Era mitad halago, por mi superioridad en los duelos y fuerza en los discursos que daba sobre la equidad. También era una despreciable burla. Una niña es dulce, tierna, _femenina_ , cursi. Yo no era así.

Entonces Viktor apareció. Fue como si los cuentos que escribía y mantenía escondidos en el fondo de mi baúl se hubieran hecho realidad. Él, tan gallardo, silencioso, fuerte y popular, se fijó en la aburrida y seca Hermione Granger. Me enamoré de Viktor, idealizándolo hasta lo imposible. Ya me veía casada, viajando por el mundo, de pronto hermosa y perfecta como mis heroínas literarias. Luego el mundo me recordó que así no funciona la vida. Viktor era un sangre pura demasiado importante para dejarlo tener su aventura conmigo. Fue amenazado, chantajeado y, todavía tengo la sospecha, torturado. A mí no me hicieron algo. Fue peor la humillación de ser botada por el buscador más importante del siglo, a la mitad del Gran Comedor. Así funcionaba la política. Me dieron una lección para recordarme que sin importar mis habilidades mágicas, siempre sería una sangre sucia sin relevancia.

Viktor se disculpó después, entre lágrimas. Lo perdoné sin esfuerzos. Él no tenía la culpa... _el gobierno sí._

Tras Viktor vino Anthony. Otra amarga experiencia. De nuevo no fui apreciada por mis habilidades o inteligencia. Al ser una sangre sucia sólo podía servir con mi cuerpo. Tras Viktor y Anthony vino Draco. Sus razones fueron igual de egoístas. Conmigo se vengaba de sus padres, retaba la autoridad de Lucius y humillaba a su madre. Quería llevar ese dolor hasta las últimas consecuencias, desposándome, ensuciando su apellido para siempre. No me amó. Y ahí, con el joven que encajaba aterradoramente en mi perfil de "hombre perfecto" (guapo, travieso, inteligente, millonario, carismático) supe que el amor como yo lo concebía era una falacia.

Tiré mis cuentos románticos a la chimenea. Dejé a Draco y al mundo mágico. Quise escapar.

— _No puedes dejarnos ahora. Levantaste un grupo de resistencia en Hogwarts. Los necesitamos para la guerra. Hermione, sabes que está a punto de explotar. Hermione, no irán a la lucha sin ti._

— _Lo lamento, Sirius. No puedo hacerlo. Necesito... prepararme. Pensar si la violencia es el camino que necesita el mundo mágico para sobrevivir. Y, en todo caso, encontrar razones para luchar._

— _¿No te parece poco todo lo que el gobierno ha hecho contra los hijos de muggles?_

— _¿Quieres que convenza a más de cuarenta jóvenes a ir a la guerra sólo porque el gobierno me ha humillado?_

— _Va más allá de ti._

— _Pero seré yo la responsable de sus vidas. Seré yo a quien recriminarán cuando la lucha se salga de control, cuando muera el primero. No... no puedo. Somos muy jóvenes, Sirius. La Orden del Fénix tendrá que aguantar. Lo lamento._

— _Eres una cobarde. Esto lo haces por ti, no por ellos. ¡No huyas!_

— _¡No soy una mártir! ¡No soy una líder, ni una guerrera, ni una hechicera invencible! Tengo diecisiete años. No sé qué rayos voy a hacer con mi vida. Estoy harta de sobrevivir a los puristas. Harta de Hogwarts y su hipocresía. De ser una bruja. Me voy._

— _¡Hermione, la guerra... tus padres!_

Y así me convencieron. Desde que me fui a Hogwarts, siete años atrás, no había visto a mis padres. Los abandoné. Estaba convencida que así los protegería de la impunidad del Ministerio de Magia. Era inhumano lo que hacían con los familiares de magos y brujas que se rebelaban. No estaba dispuesta a que los tocaran. Pero Sirius tenía razón. Borrarlos de mi vida ya no era suficiente para mantenerlos a salvo.

Así que inició la revolución.

Fue efímera. El Ministro de Magia cayó. Un sangre pura "de los buenos" fue colocado en su lugar. Se hicieron estatuas para rendir honor a los pocos caídos. Celebraron un decreto Pro-Muggles. Todo fue una mentira. Debí saberlo, pero no podía pensar derecho, mi vida era un caos por el asesinato de mi padre.

Huí. Lo último que deseaba era seguir perteneciendo a esa sociedad de monstruos.

Me dejaron partir porque yo era el enlace entre la vieja Orden del Fénix y el grupo de resistencia más joven y fuerte que monté en Hogwarts. Lo que más le convenía al Ministerio era tenerme lejos. Accedieron a darme un gira tiempo, a inscribirme en una universidad muggle, a olvidarme de la magia.

— _Remus tiene razón. La Orden se mantendrá activa en las sombras. No me trago el cuento de que ganamos la guerra, si es que al par de escaramuzas que tuvimos se le pueden llamar así. Márchate a estudiar, como querías desde el principio, ya hiciste suficiente por nosotros._

Cormac me siguió. Me gustó la relación que mantuvimos, lejos del concepto "amor" del cual ya dudaba su mera existencia. Fue carnal, apasionado y fugaz. Lo dejé al descubrir que quería usarme como imagen para su campaña política. Me sentí de nuevo como un trozo de carne del que puedes sacar algunos provechos, pero jamás entregarle cariño. Ya no me dañó tanto, me volví resistente a las decepciones con los hombres y la magia.

Me entregué a la exuberante farsa de ser Hermione Granger muggle estudiante. Sin pasado. Sin conocidos. Sin expectativas sociales impuestas. Mi mayor problema era ser mujer en una carrera que favorece a los hombres. Todo era perfecto.

Entonces conocí a Harry.

Luna tiene la absurda creencia de que las brujas nos enamoramos una sola vez en la vida. A ella el romanticismo no la ha dejado como a mí. De ser cierto, mi vida está maldita. ¿Jamás podré superar a Harry? _Merlín._

Al principio mi intención fue continuar con el experimento de Cormac. En retrospectiva sé que desde ese instante me mentí. No quería a Harry para tener sexo, lo quería para conocerlo, porque al ver sus ojos verdes algo se fundió dentro de mi cuerpo. Ahora comprendo que fue mi corazón. Pero mi orgullo y terquedad, así como el dolor de haber sido rechazada durante años, me ayudaron a negar mis sentimientos.

Creo que el mayor logro de Harry no fue curarme el alma, sino hacerme sentir, por primera vez, querida y especial. Así tal cual como soy. Con defectos y virtudes. Su ingenio para aumentar la intimidad entre ambos fue enternecedor. Lo quise alejar. Creí conocer el miedo, pero nada me preparó para el terror de sentir que un hombre era _elemental_ en mi vida. Los seres humanos no deberíamos tener la habilidad de trastornar la vida de quienes nos rodean, pero es así. Desde el momento que nos conocimos, nuestra existencia sufrió una mutación. Yo... no pude dejar de imaginarlo. Si cerraba los ojos lo veía. Estaba en mi pecho, ahí vivía. Y lo respiraba. Y lo escuchaba, aunque no estuviera conmigo. Miraba mis manos y me parecían desconocidas. Mi cabello tampoco era igual. Ni mi piel. Cada parte de mi cuerpo había sido suya.

¿Cómo no amarlo? Harry, de otra forma, estaba igual de dañado que yo. También fue repudiado en su infancia y tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta. Su carácter, en vez de ser retraído y melancólico como el mío, se volvió entusiasta, con ganas de demostrarle a la vida que no se dejaría vencer. Lo admiré instantáneamente. Me inspiró a ser una mejor persona.

Busqué a mi madre. Ni siquiera la vi cuando asesinaron a papá, no tuve valor. Pasé con ella las festividades, compartiendo el sillón que mira a la chimenea, con galletas en la mesa y álbumes de fotografías en las rodillas. Mamá me perdonó sin demora. Al verme parada afuera de su casa salió corriendo para abrazarme.

— _Bienvenida a tu hogar, hija. Bienvenida de nuevo. Aquí estás a salvo, conmigo. Ya no llores. Ya estás aquí._

No creí extrañarla tanto. Otra mentira que perfeccioné en mi vida. La perdoné por no haber sabido cómo ayudarme cuando fui una niña. _Me_ perdoné por haberla ignorado tantos años. Ambas nos equivocamos. Y ahora, sin papá, era obligatorio permanecer como apoyo para la otra.

Le conté cada episodio amargo en Hogwarts. Las burlas y humillaciones. Los maltratos que sufrí por haber irrumpido en un mundo que no era por completo mío, aunque tampoco pertenecía al muggle. Soy un eslabón perdido.

Mamá lloró conmigo, arrepentida de nuestra extensa separación. Luego, me suplicó conocer a Harry.

— _¿No lo ves, mi amor? Ese muchacho te cambió. Te regresó la felicidad y el gusto por vivir. Te hizo confiar de nuevo en la gente, incluyéndome._

— _No, mamá. Sigo sin confiar en la gente. Harry no me conoce, no sabe que soy una bruja. En cuanto se entere me dejará. Igual que el resto. No podría sobrevivir eso. Harry me puede matar si decide que no valgo la pena._

— _Nunca sabrás si no se lo dices._

— _Es demasiado tarde._

— _¿Por qué? Son tan jóvenes los dos..._

— _La guerra, mamá. Todo fue una mentira. El mundo mágico jamás intentó renovarse ni aceptar a los hijos de muggles. Hicieron tiempo para revivir a Tom Riddle. Voldemort ha regresado._

— _¿Vas a luchar contra ese monstruo? Hermione..._

— _Ese_ monstruo _pude ser yo, madre. Tom Riddle no es un sangre pura. Sufrió una infancia terrible. Se volvió cruel, inhumano... Debo detenerlo._

— _No hagas esto personal, hija. Deja que los magos se encarguen._

— _El problema es que ya no puedo seguir en negación de_ tantas _cosas. Soy una bruja. Ese también es mi mundo. Te amo. Amo a Harry. Es por ustedes que debo luchar._

— _¡Por lo menos háblalo con Harry antes de irte! ¡Él merece saber!_

— _No. No lo voy a poner en peligro._

— _Hermione, hiciste lo mismo conmigo y con tu padre. Lo único que sucedió fue que perdimos años de convivencia. ¿Quieres perder eso con Harry? Él tal vez no te perdone._

— _Mientras siga vivo..._

— _¡Hermione, no seas terca!_

— _¡No lo voy a llevar a la guerra, mamá! ¡Es un muggle! No tendría oportunidad... no tendría... Además Harry merece la vida por la que ha trabajado. Merece tener un consultorio, una casa, una... familia normal._

— _Si de verdad te ama, nada de eso importará._

— _No me ama. No sabe que soy una bruja._

— _La magia no define quién eres. Harry ama a la mujer con la que ha estado._

— _Al final me abandonará._

— _¿Qué?_

— _No valgo la pena. Es algo que aprendí hace mucho. Yo no valgo la pena._

— _Hermione..._

— _Es mi decisión. Punto final._

Y pasaron seis años _en guerra_.

Por las noches, con la sangre fría y las piernas acalambradas, miraba el cielo oscurecido. Pensaba en Harry, en la tranquilidad de saberlo lejos del horror en el mundo mágico. Lejos de la carne humana hecha cenizas, de los nuevos huérfanos, de los cerebros llevados a la locura. De ser posible odié más la magia. Siempre tuve razón: es dañina e irreversible. Cuando Luna perdonó a Ronald y lo involucró en la guerra vi lo que pudo ser de Harry. Ron se volvió paranoico, asustadizo, desarrolló un complejo de inferioridad al rodearse de gente que podía destrozarlo con una palabra. A pesar de ello su amor por Luna lo mantuvo en la guerra. Honestamente no lo admiro, ni me parece una muestra saludable de amor. Prefiero morir sola que arrastrar a Harry a esta miseria. No sé si es injusto, cobarde o cruel, pero esa es mi forma de amarlo: asegurando su bienestar.

Sí, debí explicarle mis razones. Sí, debí enfrentar mis miedos por él. Pero tenía veintiséis años, estaba enamorada y más asustada que nunca. La falta de madurez sacó lo peor de mí. Y lo he pagado. Por Merlín que cada día sin Harry, luchando contra Death Eaters, evitando que mis amigos mueran, buscando a Voldemort, lo he pagado.

Porque no he tenido _un día_ en que sus ojos verdes no me persigan, llenos de resentimiento y dolor. No he tenido _un día_ en que no imagine que Voldemort lo encontró. No he tenido _un día_ sin que el hueco que se quedó en mi pecho me recuerde que Harry Potter me robó el corazón. Y que la guerra sigue. Y que la vida sigue. Y el tiempo sigue separándonos de formas imposibles de sanar.

—

Hannah toca un par de veces la puerta antes de entrar. Le hice un gesto para detener lo que se que me vaya a decir. En el teléfono Cho sigue contándome sobre su fabuloso fin de semana en Bermudas.

— _...atardecer cuando me dijo que quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo. Hasta ahí fue perfecto. No sé qué hacer, Harry. Le tengo terror al compromiso, pero Cedric es perfecto para mí. Me duele recordar el tiempo que he vivido sin él, ¿eso tiene sentido? Sólo escúchame, parezco una adolescente empecinada con el chico popular. Cedric me cambió, lo cual tampoco me hace sentir tan cómoda. Quiero decir, llevamos saliendo tres meses, desde la boda de Ronald, ¿y si la emoción pasa? ¿Cómo saber que esto es algo por lo que vale la pena transformar mi vida, entregar mi futuro... mi corazón? Además me puso más nerviosa cuando dijo que si yo acepto, sólo si acepto, me confesará su gran secreto. ¿No te suena a chantaje o ya no puedo dejar de ver el lado negativo cada cosa que hacen los hombres con los que salgo?_

Me tallo los ojos. La silla del consultorio truena cuando me recargo cansado —Soy el menos indicado para dar consejos amorosos.

— _¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?_

Intento no sonreír, a pesar de que ella no puede verme —Cho, te voy a repetir lo que tú me has dicho cientos de veces: existen los divorcios.

Hannah, todavía parada en el marco de la puerta, me dirige una mirada de indignación.

— _Oh, Harry, ¿de verdad antes decía eso tan horrible? ¿Cómo aceptar el matrimonio pensando en una futura separación? ¿Dónde está el sentido ético?_

Suelto un bufido —Eso último te lo enseñó Cedric, sin dudas, porque antes jamás te lo habrías preguntado. Para esos momentos de la relación ya habrías obtenido lo que más te convino, estarías buscando alguna nueva conquista en algún bar de la ciudad o gastando lo que le quitaste a tu último amante en la tienda de ropa más cara que se te cruzara. ¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste al contador? Empeñaste el anillo de _su abuela_ para comprarte una bolsa. Casi te demanda. Pero eras feliz. Ahora me pareces muy agobiada, quizá no deberías acep...

— _Voy a aceptar._

Cierro la boca. ¿Qué no me escuchó algo de lo que dije? —¿De verdad crees encontrar la felicidad con Cedric? ¿Serle fiel? ¿Formar _una familia_ con él?

— _Hoy voy por mis cosas al departamento. Te dejaré las llaves en la mesa de la entrada._

—Estás enojada.

— _No. Estoy decidida. Amo a Cedric. Voy a aceptar. Quiero ser una buena mujer. Quiero dejar de gastar mis noches en bares, coqueteando a hombres desconocidos, llenando mi armario de frivolidades._

—No utilices a Cedric para salir de tu pequeña crisis existencial. Ese hombre te ama, le vas a romper el corazón y _eso_ -no-es-fácil-de-superar, ¿me escuchas? Si le haces creer que lo amas, luego lo dejas y sigues con tu vida, no se repondrá, no volverá a ser el mismo. Ya afectaste su vida, Cho, ahora no se la destroces.

— _¿Crees que él no afectó la mía? Te lo acabo de decir, ¡ya no soy la misma mujer que antes!_

—No te arriesgues —susurro. Me volteo en la silla, dandole la espalda a Hannah, no quiero que me vea así—. Eres más lista que esto, Cho. Has aguantado conmigo desde la boda de Ron, has visto de primera mano lo que sucede cuando las cosas terminan mal...

— _Pero mientras duró fue increíble, ¿verdad?_

Permanezco callado. He intentado no pensar en eso.

Hannah se aclara la garganta. Seguramente hay un paciente esperando a que lo deje pasar.

— _Necesito tu apoyo, Harry. Eres mi único amigo._

Respiro profundo —De acuerdo. Llévate tus cosas del departamento, pero quédate con las llaves. Siempre serás bienvenida, amiga.

— _Gracias, querido._

Cuelgo, frustrado. Cho era la última esperanza de la humanidad. Si _ella_ puede enamorarse, entonces no existe la inmunidad a ese maldito sentimiento.

—¿Estás bien? —dice Hannah.

—Deja entrar al paciente. Necesito distraerme.

—Harry, sobre eso...

—Déjalo entrar —repito enojado. Estoy cansado de Hannah y su adorable actitud bonachona, siempre revisando mis estados de ánimo.

La escucho alejarse. Me giro de nuevo hacia el escritorio. Sonrío al ver la foto de Cho. Ella insistió que la tuviera en el consultorio, siempre tan vanidosa. Tomé el portarretratos para guardarlo cuando entró una vieja rubia de ojos grises.

La miro con curiosidad —Señora Graig, la última vez que estuvo aquí salió corriendo sin explicaciones.

Parece avergonzada —Ese fue un comportamiento lamentable, doctor Potter. ¿Me permite unos minutos de su tiempo? Comprendo si no...

—Tome asiento.

Algo en esa mujer me provoca familiaridad. La señora pone su bolso en el escritorio, justo donde el portarretratos de Cho estuvo segundos antes, y se sienta.

—También quiero pedir una disculpa por mentirle. Mi verdadero nombre es Cameron Granger, soy la madre de Hermione.

De la forma más ridícula guardo la fotografía de Cho en un cajón, casi tirándola por los nervios. Me siento como un estúpido. Ahora me parece obvio que esta mujer es la madre de Hermione, los rasgos son idénticos.

—Hace unos días mi hija me visitó. Supe que algo había cambiado, se veía alterada. Finalmente me confesó que por fin habló contigo. Así que decidí venir a aclararte por qué te busqué en primer lugar.

No supe qué sentir. ¿Hermione sigue alterada después de tres meses de nuestra conversación? ¿Alterada enojada, alterada arrepentida, alterada indignada?

Cameron Granger se arregla la pañoleta de su cuello, poniéndola en perfecta diagonal —Intenté abogar por ti, ¿sabes? Hace seis años, cuando Hermione decidió irse de nuevo al mundo mágico.

Trago pesado —Oh. Gracias...

—Te traje algo para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hija.

—Señora Granger, le aseguro que yo no he hecho nada por Hermione...

—Ambos sabemos que sí —interrumpe—. No seas ridículo y acepta mi regalo. Vengo de muy lejos, jovencito.

Recibo una vieja fotografía instantánea. Reconozco enseguida a Hermione, aunque al mismo tiempo no es ella. La niña de la foto está encorvada, con el labio inferior cubierto por una costra de sangre seca, el cabello revuelto hasta los codos, como un manto para esconderse. Los ojos vacíos.

¿Esta niña es la joven superdotada y encantadora que conocí en Cambridge? ¿La mujer desnutrida que lidera una revolución?

De pronto me cuestiono si nuestro primer encuentro sucedió tal como creía. Para mí Hermione era la estrella de la universidad _y por lo tanto_ era segura y coqueta. Cuando me sonrió ese día fue más tímida que sugerente. Creí que me coqueteó porque ella me gustó y era lo normal en una joven segura de sí misma. Luego me ofreció el trato y tuvimos sexo. ¿Es posible que una mujer que no duda en su vida sexual pueda temerle a todo lo demás? ¿Puede esta niña de la foto, retraída y triste, seguir muy presente en ella?

—Richard y yo nos casamos a los treinta y seis años —dice la señora Granger, cortando mis pensamientos—. Nos conocimos más jóvenes, pero éramos muy malos para llevar la relación y entender tantas emociones. Al principio nos dio miedo separarnos, porque no todo era felicidad y buenos momentos, como te hacen creer que debe ser una relación. Cuando aceptamos que éramos dos humanos muy diferentes, pero que se amaban, decidimos casarnos. Lo mejor que hice en mi vida.

La veo levantarse y agarrar su bolso —Señora Granger, su hija y yo... no creo que... quiero decir, lo que tuvimos Hermione y yo está en el pasado.

—¿De verdad? —chistó incrédula— Gracias por su tiempo, doctor Potter. Me marcho.

No quise ver de nuevo la fotografía. La guardé en el bolsillo de mi bata, cerca de mi corazón.

—

Despierto sobresaltado por el estruendo en la puerta de mi departamento. Corro y salvo a Neville de caer contra la mesa del recibidor. Apesta a alcohol.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —gruño echándolo en el sillón. Cierro la puerta y reviso la hora. Cuatro de la madrugada. Perfecto. Mañana tengo cirugía...

—¡Hannah! _¡Hannah!_

Giro los ojos —¿Creí que ya son novios? ¿Por fin?

Me avienta las llaves del departamento —¡Me dejó!

Eso me parece increíble —Lleva años esperando que le des una oportunidad, no tiene sentido...

— _¡Susan Bones! ¡Ella_ y la malfita mafia!

—¿Cuál mafia?

—¡Magia! —chilla, corrigiéndose— Ese mundo vino a _desfrozarnos_ la vida, Harry. Se llevó a tu _Hermini_...

—Hermione —susurro de forma automática.

—Y ahora se lleva a Hannah.

—¿Puedes ser más claro?

Se sienta, casi resbalando al piso —Susan... ella... su familia fue _apefinada_... digo, asesinada —pronuncia lento para no enredarse—. No tiene a nadie. Hannah. Eran amigas. Pues Hannah, obvio Hannah con su _estúfido_ corazón, le dijo que la _vapoyar_. Apoyar. Ella a ella.

—Joder, Neville, apenas te entiendo. Duérmete y mañana hablamos.

Le aviento un cobertor y me regreso a la cama. Ya no puedo dormir. Entendí perfecto lo que dijo Neville. Su novia, el amor de su vida, decidió acompañar a una vieja amiga a sobrevivir la guerra, a no seguir sola contra el mundo. Así de bondadosa es Hannah, aunque signifique apartarse del hombre que ama y del mundo que conoce.

Lo más preocupante es que la guerra sigue. Han pasado ocho meses desde la boda de Ron. De él poco o nada hemos sabido. Cho tampoco ha dado señales de vida, aunque sé que está en su departamento, sufriendo por no haber tenido valor de seguir a Cedric a la guerra. No me sorprende de mi amiga, por muy enamorada que esté ella no es una persona violenta. Y ahora Neville...

No soy idiota, tengo tres ejemplos a la mano. Ron, Hannah y Cho. Cada quien tomó su decisión, aceptando las terribles consecuencias. ¿Y yo? ¿Puedo seguir diciendo que Hermione me quitó la oportunidad de decidir por mi cuenta? A estas alturas podría involucrarme, con o sin su aprobación. La guerra ya no es motivo principal para seguir dudando. Es algo a considerar largamente, pero no la prioridad. El punto es saber si puedo perdonar a Hermione o no. Si puedo aceptar todo lo ocurrido y seguir adelante. Porque lo único claro es que sigo pensando en ella. Sigo extrañándola. No me quiero cuestionar si es amor o si realmente la conozco. Mi visión del amor ya no es la misma que cuando la conocí.

Supongo que tengo mucho qué pensar.

—

Hoy se cumplen siete años desde que Hermione me dejó. Supongo que eso la animó a aparecer. La veo en la puerta de la cafetería, debajo de la campanilla que anuncia la salida y llegada de los clientes. Trae el cabello corto, amarrado en un nudo. Su piel opaca. La desnutrición más obvia que antes. Me mira cansada. Le hago un gesto para que se siente en la otra silla de mi mesa.

Con lentitud se acerca. Trae la varita apretada en la mano. Una vez que se sienta respiro su aroma y veo preocupado la cicatriz en su labio inferior.

—Llevas cinco semanas viniendo a este lugar, a la misma hora, para pedir un té y un café. Dejas el café y te marchas después de media hora.

Su voz está ronca. Parece enferma.

Empujo suavemente el café hacia ella —Es para ti.

—¿A qué viene esto, Harry?

La campanilla suena y Tonks entra casualmente, sentándose a unas mesas de distancia. Me guiña juguetona, sé que ella le informó a Hermione de mi nueva rutina, así que le sonrío agradecido.

—Quería contactarte, pero que tuvieras la oportunidad de negarte a venir.

Envuelve con sus manos la taza caliente. La manga de su camisa me deja ver una cicatriz en su brazo. Letras rojas, llenas de odio, marcar su piel: _sangre sucia._

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien?

Asiento.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al cine por primera vez? Dijiste que no te acabas una bolsa de palomitas, pero prácticamente me dejaste comer tres o cuatro antes de que te las comieras todas.

Hermione sonríe confundida —Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Cuando era niño me escabullía en el cine, tras la función, y recuperaba las bolsas que dejaba la gente. Luego iba al parque y me comía las palomitas. Dudley se dio cuenta y pronto se me unió en esas tardes. Eran los únicos momentos en que éramos amables con el otro.

—Harry... ¿estás bien? —su tono se llena de preocupación— ¿le pasó algo a tu primo? —mira hacia Tonks. Ella niega suavemente, sin despegar la mirada de su revista.

—Ya te dije que todo está bien. ¿Cuál fue la primera película que viste en el cine? ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Vamos, Hermione, sólo responde.

Suelta un bufido —No iba al cine. No me gustaban los lugares con tanta gente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Harry, querías verme para hablar de películas?

—No. Ahora responde tú, ¿por qué te no te gustaban los lugares con tanta gente?

Hace un mohín con sus labios. Ya no son perfectos y humectados. Hay sed y dolor en ellos.

—Porque tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien con mi magia.

Tonks la voltea a ver, curiosa.

—¿Quieres decir que no tenías control sobre tu magia?

Se ve herida por mi pregunta —Así es.

—¿Fue en Hogwarts dónde aprendiste a controlarla? ¿O antes?

—Basta. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Me enojo de hombros —Siempre quise hacer esto contigo. Ya sabes. Tomar un café, platicar de nuestras vidas. Conocerte mejor.

Me mira incrédula —¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque me lo debes.

Mi respuesta causa una reacción defensiva. Hermione se abraza y mira hacia la puerta.

—La última vez que nos vimos te pedí una disculpa por lo que te hice —susurra—. Sé que no estuvo bien, pero...

—Estuve pensando en eso mucho tiempo. Hace siete años decidiste por mí. Rompiste nuestra relación y te marchaste. Fue sencillo para ti, así que me pareció conveniente que lo volvieras a hacer. Vas a decidir si me quieres o no definitivamente en tu vida. De ti depende todo. Puedes seguir sola, arrepentida, llena de miedos. O puedes dejarme demostrar que estás equivocada, que puedo quererte a pesar de todo. Tanto así que _hoy_ ya no me importa lo que hiciste. Aquí estoy, invitándote un café, arriesgándome _de nuevo_ a que me rompas el corazón.

— _No_... Harry, las cosas no son tan fáciles. La guerra...

—Estoy consciente de eso. ¿Crees que no soy capaz de considerar todo antes de decirte esto?

—No va a funcionar. Yo... yo jamás te perdonaría si hubiera sido al revés. Si tú me hubieras dejado...

—Lo sé, porque tu peor miedo es el rechazo. El mío no. Y es _mí_ decisión perdonarte, no tuya. Además, creo que vale la pena, ¿o estoy equivocado?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Me amas?

Su respuesta fue dolorosa, automática —Sí. —parpadea las lágrimas— Harry, lo que te hice fue horrible, abusivo... No me arrepiento de haberte dejado lejos de la guerra todo este tiempo, pero aún así debí...

—Ya te perdoné, Hermione. Perdónate.

Niega, cabizbaja —Si acepto... si no sale bien... si al final no soy quien crees...

—Esto es muy fácil. Tienes dos opciones: tomar tu café o marcharte. Te advierto que si te decides por la segunda opción, aunque la respetaré, no pienso volverte a buscar. No creo resistir esto una vez más. Sé que puedo seguir mi vida sin ti. _Quiero_ hacerla contigo, pero ya te esperé lo suficiente. Tomaste la peor decisión hace años. Es tu momento de redimirte.

—¿No te importa que soy una bruja, que lidere una guerra, que...

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No es algo que te pueda explicar en una cafetería, Hermione. Te lo puedo demostrar el resto de nuestras vidas, si así lo quieres. Decídelo.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te levanté contra el librero, mientras te hacía el amor, y te dije que jamás te dejaría caer?

—Sí.

—Estoy dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa. Date la oportunidad de disfrutarla.

Entre lágrimas, con las manos temblando, levantó la taza humeante y la puso contra sus labios. No dejé que tomara un sorbo. Me levanté y la cargué en mi pecho, besándola. Ya habíamos pasado separados el tiempo suficiente.

 _ **Less.**_


	10. Epílogo

Epílogo

Quiero hablar de Hermione Granger. La conocí en Oxford, cuando ambos estudiábamos la carrera. Al principio creí que era una mujer confiada, con extraordinaria vanidad por su obvia superioridad mental. Para mí fue sencillo creer eso. Era lo normal. Jamás se me ocurrió considerar que la gente pocas veces actúa como realmente es, porque yo llevaba una vida intentando demostrar que _no_ soy como los Dursley dijeron. Hermione fue el caso contrario. Tanto le dijeron que era perfecta, intachable, inquebrantable, que no tuvo otra opción más que disimularlo. En el proceso se aisló del mundo y odió el don mágico con el que nació. Peor aún, se volvió ciega sobre lo hermosa que es. A pesar de ello, la pasión de su carácter y sus ideales no se vio mermada. Hermione pasó por confusiones y tristezas muy profundas, sin apoyo de su familia ni su sociedad, pero no dudó sobre lo que es _correcto_.

Cuando hace quince años inicié _el_ trato con Hermione ni siquiera me cruzó por la mente que terminaría enamorado de ella. Menos que descubriría la existencia de la magia, libraría una revolución y finalmente atestiguaría la muerte de Tom Riddle, el mago oscuro más poderoso de la época. Yo era un joven común que quería ser médico. Nada más.

He aprendido lo que es el amor en distintas medidas y formas. No sé cuál es mejor. Hubo días que amé a Hermione por verla regresar viva de una misión. Otros que la amé por pelearse conmigo cuando más estábamos hartos. La amé cuando salvé la vida de sus amigos, heridos en combate, porque los sanadores eran más útiles en la línea de fuego que en los hospitales. La amé cuando tuve que despedirme del mundo muggle durante la guerra. La amé cuando asistí a Luna en su parto y cargué a un pequeño mago recién nacido. La amé en los días que lloró escondida en nuestra cama, aterrada por el enfrentamiento contra Tom Riddle. La amé cuando me confesó que al finalizar la guerra renunciaría a la magia. La amé cuando Hannah aceptó casarse con Neville siempre y cuando me ayudara en el mundo mágico. La amé cuando me agradeció por permanecer junto a ella. Y la amé, más que nunca, cuando de sus manos le ofreció agua a Tom Riddle antes de ser sentenciado a muerte.

El gobierno provisional que reemplazó al Ministerio de Magia duró lo suficiente para asegurarse del fallecimiento de Tom. La idea fue de Hermione, para que ella no tuviera la responsabilidad de acabar con una vida, ni siquiera la de _él_.

Aprendí que la bondad de esa mujer fue lo que inexorablemente me robó el corazón. Tuve suerte hace quince años de reconocerla en ella antes de que tuviera que demostrarla. En los peores momentos de la guerra me mantuve firme por ver la convicción de sus amigos, inspirados en ella, para no rendirse. Tengo la idea, incipiente, de que en mi niñez estuve tan expuesto a la crueldad que desarrollé la habilidad de detectarla donde sea, y que cuando conocí a Hermione me cautivó no encontrar una gota de esa maldad necesaria. Sé, por supuesto, que ella es capaz de cometer actos atroces, de quebrarme el alma, incluso. Pero en general, con el mundo, Hermione es _bondad_. Y la amo por eso.

Neville me acompañó en los días más oscuros. A pesar de no tener ninguna relación directa con los seres mágicos arriesgó su vida para curarlos. Hannah también se unió a la lucha. Formaron una familia al mismo tiempo que Ron y Luna. Los hijos de ambas parejas crecieron juntos, ignorando que unos eran muggles y los otros magos. Es por esa clase de mundo por el que Hermione combatió.

Cho se mudó a Australia. La muerte de Cedric será difícil de superar, en especial porque no quiso estar con él durante la guerra. Esa lección dejó un vacío en mi vida. Ponerme en el lugar de mi amiga, enterándome días después de la muerte de la persona que amo, habría acabado conmigo. Pudo pasar si no hubiera decidido perdonar a Hermione. Sé que mi compañía la ayudó a aferrarse con interminable fuerza a la vida. En los peores momentos recurrió a mí para desahogarse.

Ron también me enseñó otra cara de la guerra. Lo conozco y sé que se arrepiente de estar en el mundo mágico. Es fácil imaginar hacer _todo_ por quien amas, y otra realmente llevarlo a cabo. Sobre todo en la guerra. Y sé que eso no hace menos al amor que siente por Luna y sus hijos, pero Ron no es tan fuerte de espíritu ni tan misericordioso para dejar de pensar en lo que ha perdido. Le pesan los años, la mala comida, los miedos, la incapacidad de usar una varita. Su personalidad celosa no varió. De nuevo me vi reflejado en él. Podría haber acabado igual de amargado, frustrado, pero mi voluntad fue mayor, así como la admiración por quienes de verdad lucharon por salvarnos.

Supongo que también es una cuestión de principios. Jamás podría retractarme de lo que decidí con tanta contemplación y cariño. Sí, sacrifiqué años poniendo mi vida en peligro, cuando bien pude seguir en mi consultorio de lujo, sin conflictos. Pero a cambio obtuve el compromiso de una mujer sin igual, y el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

De la destrucción de Voldemort hoy se cumple un mes. Es el primer día que mi esposa consigue dormir hasta después de las siete de la mañana. Las pesadillas también comienzan a desaparecer, y poco a poco está recuperando un peso saludable. Sigue igual de hermosa que cuando la conocí. Ahora tiene más cicatrices, es más terca (sí, es posible) y emocional. Supongo que la guerra también me cambió, aunque no sé en qué medida ni de qué forma. Lo único inmutable ha sido nuestra forma de pertenecer al otro.

La habitación sigue en penumbra gracias a la cortina. Por el filo del suelo se asoma un haz dorado que indica el medio día. Hermione duerme bocabajo, con la nariz pegada a mi pecho y su mano prendada de la mía. A lo lejos escucho a mi suegra, Cameron, haciendo el almuerzo. La escena es tan cotidiana que parece onírica tras años en guerra.

Sé que pronto tendremos que pensar qué hacer con nuestras vidas. Cam está encantada de tenernos en su casa, pero también extraño nuestra independencia. ¿Será momento de comprar una casa, pensar en una familia? ¿Hermione querrá volverse la Ministra más joven de la historia y reformar el mundo mágico de forma directa? Quizá puedo conseguir trabajo en algún hospital muggle y olvidarme para siempre de la fiebre de dragón y la gripe de mandrágora.

—¿Qué hora es? —balbucea Hermione despertando.

La abrazo más fuerte para que no se mueva. Adoro sentir su respiración en mi cuello —Tarde.

—Dormí mucho.

—No pasa nada.

Bosteza y enreda sus piernas en las mías. El aroma a bizcochos se cuela por la puerta. Tentador.

—Extraño nuestro departamento en Oxford —susurra.

Sonrío por el uso del plural —Yo también.

—Me gustaría buscar algo así. Un lugar pequeño, cálido. También quisiera volver a estudiar. Olvidarme de todo excepto de ti.

—Suena bien. ¿No temes que el mundo mágico se destruya sin ti?

Era mitad broma mitad verdad.

Hermione vuelve a bostezar —Si no son capaces de mantener la paz entonces no valió luchar por ellos. Ya hice mi parte. Quiero tener una vida normal.

—Eso me gusta. Normal.

—Y una biblioteca.

Me dan ganas de reír —¿Qué tan grande?

— _Enorme._

La beso en la frente —Lo que quieras, cariño.

—Y que no exista algo que no sepas de mí.

Inclino el rostro para verla a los ojos. Esa frase no es nueva. Hermione la usa para contarme algo de su vida en Hogwarts o los años que estuvo separada de mí. Sabe que así me paga el acto egoísta que tuvo al decidir sobre nuestra relación sin tomarme en cuenta. También hace mucho tiempo que la perdoné por eso.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunto subiendo la punta de mis dedos por su cintura.

Hermione me sonríe amorosa —Creo que puedo darte un poco de mi magia.

Me paralizo —No quiero sonar malagradecido, pero realmente no me interesa ser un mago.

—Oh, no será permanente, solo quiero probar algo.

—¿En qué momento pasé de esposo a conejillo de indias?

—Cierra los ojos y relájate.

Suelto un bufido y obedezco. Es imposible ir en contra de Hermione cuando usa ese tono. Siento sus manos meterse bajo mi camiseta, se detienen sobre mi corazón. Reviso mi pulso y me siento un adolescente sin remedio cuando noto que está acelerado. Mi esposa sigue tendiendo ese efecto en mí. Aprieto su cadera contra la mía.

—Dije que te relajes, Harry. _Eso_ es lo contrario a relajado.

—Tal vez antes deberías ayudarme a quitarme la rigidez, luego hacemos tu experimento.

—Qué ingenioso. Calla y deja de pensar en sexo por una vez.

—Me lastimas, Mione. No es sexo, es hacer el amor- _¡auch!_ No pellizques, bruja.

—Confía en mí. Valdrá la pena.

Gruño e _intento_ pensar cualquier cosa que no sea mi hermosa y casi desnuda esposa encima de mi cuerpo. De pronto un halo de estática quema mi piel. Estoy por quitar a Hermione y recordarle lo que sucede cuando aplicas choques eléctricos al corazón, cuando algo hirviente, como una raíz, hurga entre mis costillas y aprieta mi respiración. No duele, pero es muy incómodo. La raíz se mueve con lentitud, metiendo algo que solo puedo describir como _luz_ en mi cuerpo. Son un par de segundos, luego Hermione quita sus manos y la sensación de poder queda dentro de mí.

— _¡Joder!_

Me da un pequeño golpe en el brazo —Deja de maldecir, es terrible.

La veo entre asustado y ansioso —Me siento raro. Muy raro.

—Calma, apenas metí la magia suficiente para el experimento. Siéntate.

Me muevo como borracho. Siento que mi cuerpo vibra y se contrae. Hermione me ayuda a sentar. Me distraigo un segundo por el tirante del camisón que cae por el hombro femenino, mostrando el inicio de su pecho.

—¿Ahora qué?

Toma mis manos y las pone en su vientre. Un chispazo ocurre entre mis manos y su piel. La luz baja de mi pecho, usando las venas hacia mis dedos. La magia de Hermione crea un eco en su cuerpo. Igual que una ola regresa arrastrando otra señal, muy pequeña y brillante, parecida a la de Hermione, pero con destellos que por mero instinto reconozco que son míos. Algo primitivo se enciende en mi cuerpo, justo cuando me vacío de la magia de Hermione, y brinco sobre ella, gritando y riendo. Llorando.

—¡Lo sentí! ¡Lo _vi_! ¡Fue menos de un segundo, pero estoy seguro!

Es increíble, absurdo si se lo cuento a alguien, que conocí a Hermione cuando era un joven sin planes a excepción de la carrera. Que me abandonó durante años. Que quise olvidarla. Que luego regresó y me di cuenta que la seguía amando. Que la dejé ir. Que la perdoné. Que sobrevivimos juntos. Y que apenas hoy me da la sensación de que por fin iniciaremos lo que debió ser desde el principio. La vida es impredecible.

Ella devuelve mi abrazo. Ríe mientras explica cómo se le ocurrió pasarme magia suficiente para sentir al bebé y cuántas leyes mágicas acaba de quebrar. No me importa. Hace quince años me enamoré de ella, me sorprendí de amar tan fuerte e irreversiblemente, tuve miedo de que esa emoción me consumiera. En este preciso instante vuelvo a amar de la misma forma, con mayor potencia si es posible, y no dudo que será para siempre. Voy a ser papá.

 **Fin**

 **Less.**

Otro más a la sección de "completos". A los viejos escritores: una prueba extra de que es posible finalizar una historia, aunque te revuelvas y decidas cambiarla. A los lectores de siempre: saben que esto es suyo, para lo que quieran ocuparlo, no es gran cosa en mi computadora, pero se vuelve inolvidable en los minutos que le dedicaron. Gracias.


End file.
